Naruto : FIGHT FOR LOVE spesial
by zero bubble
Summary: 'Kau jangan menyerang orang yang sudah tak berdaya' / Dadaku perih' Kazuya langsung membuka kaosnya dan mendapati luka cakaran didadanya berdarah lagi "ini pasti karena malam pas di hotel California' Kazuya langsung memandangi Hinata "apa kau yang mencakarku' tanya Kazuya CERITA INI DARI CHAP. 10 BARU TERASA FELLNYA, SILAHKAN DI TENGOK
1. Chapter 1

**Uzatsu adalah temanku, dan dia telah pergi meninggalkanku. Pergi untuk beristirahat selamanya. Dia pernah berkata, dia ingin memperbaiki ceritanya, terutama cerita ini, Fight for love adalah cerita kebanggaannya. Tapi sayang dia pergi sebelum ceritanya selesai, ceritanya hanya sampai fight for love II chapter 1.**

**Aku sebagai sahabatnya akan berusaha menyempurnakan ceritanya sampai selesai. Dan untung saja sahabatku masih meninggalkan orak-orek kelanjutannya, jadi aku tak menjadi terlalu repot memikirkan kelanjutan ceritanya.**

**Oke ini cerita Fight for Love punya Uzatsu editing by Zero**

**Bacalah dengan serius! Maka kau akan tau makna dari fic ini. **

**Baca sambil berimajinasilah!**

**Kazuya Franz © Uzatsu**

**Naruto ect.©Masashi Kishimoto/disclaimer.**

**Warning : Hard Story**

**Perhatian : fic ini apa adanya, kalo mau jelekin jangan berkomentar. **

Takdir seorang Kazuya

Fight for love chapter one  
Blood in Paris

seorang bocah berlari tak beraturan mengejar sisa bayangan orangtuanya di dalam kegelapan. matanya tak menemukan titik cahaya sedikitpun. dia terperangkap dalam kehitaman hatinya. terjebak akan kebenciannya sendiri. di dalam kegelapan dia terduduk sambil memeluk lututnya dengan tatapan kosong ''Mengapa?... mengapa Mama meninggalkan aku?" dihadapannya tiba-tiba muncul seseorang yang telah membuatnya menderita "KAU!" tatapannya berubah tajam dan ingin membunuh.

.

.

..

..

.

.

.

.

'''Dad! Mam!'' Dengan berlinang air mata dia mengejar orang tuanya, "kenapa kamu menangis anakku?'' tanya ibunya lembut

,''Ibu melupakan hadiah ulang tahunku'' jawab bocah berumur 9 tahun itu, namun Ibunya hanya tersenyum lembut terhadapnya.  
''ayo! Ayahmu sudah menunggu di taman , kamu mau hadiah dari Ayah kan?, kemarilah anak manja!''

''gendong Mam!''  
''dasar manja kamu Zuya'' bocah itu langsung memasang muka suram saat mendengar kata Ibunya itu ''selamat ulang tahun anakku'' Ibunya tersenyum lembut dan menyentil kening anaknya.

''Mama membuat jidatku sakit tau!''  
Ibunya hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak ranbut anaknya

''hah... kenapa Meyram lama sekali membawa bocah itu'' desah pria dewasa yang mepunyai rambut lurus seperti seorang wanita.. Pria dewasa itu terlihat tak sabar ingin cepat bertemu dengan putranya.

"Kiryu-kun!'' dia tersenyum mendengar istrinya memanggil

''Dad!''

''ayo cepat jagoanku! hadiahmu menunggu " Ayahnya lalu memeluk anak tunggalnya tersebut.  
"Tara.. ini hadiah ulang tahunmu dari Ayah, sebuah mini menara Eiffel'' Kiryu ingat anaknya pernah tertarik dengan menara itu dan ingin membawanya pulang. "kau suka Zuya?, menara ini akhirnya jadi milikmu "

Kazuya muda meloncat kegirangan mendapat hadiah dari Ayahnya, baginya itu hadiah yang paling spesial.  
orang tuanya tertawa gembira melihat tingkah anaknya. kazuya belum pernah segebira itu membuat orang tuanya merasakan kebahagiaan yang berbeda.

" thank Dad, Dad sudah membawakn menara Eiffel'' kazuya masih sangat lugu, dia berpikir Ayahnya menyabut menara Eiffel sebagai hadiah untuknya.

" dan ini hadiah special dari Mama'' , sebuah kalung berliontin berhiasan berlian yang bertulisan nama Ibunya 'Yuna Meyram' ibunya adalah penduduk asli Prancis ''ini akan menjadi kalung keberuntunganmu anakku''  
Mereka bertiga berpelukan hangat, sungguh keluarga itu penuh dengan kebahagiaan. di depan rumah yang begitu elegan kediaman milik geluarga Kazuya, mereka menatap matahari senja bersama hingga malam menyingsing.

Setelah matahari terbenam sempurna dan malam mulai menyingsing, keluarga Kazuya mulai masuk ke kediamannya, anak tunggal mereka terlihat sangat kelelahan setelah merayakan pesta ulang tahunnya tadi. Bagi bocah Kazuya itu, tadi adalah hal yang paling sempurna dalam hidupnya. selamanya dia tak akan melupakan momen itu.

FLASH BACK

"Reyment " seru Meyram memanggil Kepala pembantunya dan dia juga yang mengasuh Kazuya kecil sejak bayi  
"iya Nyonya besar, Tuan besar " sahut Kepala pembantu itu dengan hormat  
'' kau aku tugaskan mengasuh dan membesarkan Kazuya kecil jika suatu hari nanti terjadi sesuatu pada kam " pinta Nyonya besarnya terhadap kedua pembantunya. Reyment dan Noi  
''kau tau kan pesaing bisnisku itu, mereka akan melakukan segala cara untuk menjatuhkank " tegas Tuan besarnya "jadi jika terjadi sesuatu pada kami, nanti setelah Kazuya kecil selesai bersekolah tahap pertamanya (sd), bawalah dia pulang ke asia! dan ingat surat wasiat ini simpan baik-baik lalu tunjukan pada Kazuya kecil saat dia sudah dewasa dan Mulai sekarang kau menyandang nama Kazuya, kau dan istrimu jagalah anaku satu-satunya itu'' tanpa sadar airmata Tuan besarnya menetes, Reyment tak bisa berkata apapun atas perintah Tuan dan Nyonya besarnya ''bukan, itu Bukan perintah'' Pikirnya,itu adalah permintaan yang tulus dari Tuannya tak disangka istri Reyment menangis sedu yang sedari tadi berada di samping dirinya

"Tuan besar Nyonya besar, aku akan merawat tuan muda sepenuh hati, aku berjanji " ucap istri Reymen sambil menangis

" Tuan besar aku akan menjaga tuan muda agar tetap sehat'' ucap Reyment dengan segala hormat

Kedua tuannya tersenyum lega dan merasa lebih nyaman karena mendengar kesanggupan mereka

"Reyment, kau aku beri tanggung jawab penuh terhadap bisnis bisnisku di Asia " seru Tuan besarnya sambil tersenyum bangga  
end flashback

'tush!'' Terdengar suara yang mengejutkan membuat Kazuya kecil terbangun dan menangis, sepertinya dia merindukan Ibunya

Mam! Mam!  
Kazuya langsung melangkah untuk mencari Ibunya  
Terdengar sepintas suara mobil bergemurung di depan rumahnya, lampu mobil yang terlihat lewat jendela kamarnya menarik peratian Kazuya kecil.  
dia beranggapan kalau Ibu dan Ayahnya sedang menemui rekan bisnisnya di depan rumah, setidaknya itu yang terlintas di otak seorang anak kecil, (Ayahnya sedang menemui temannya)

'tush!'' Terdengar lagi suara yang mengejutkan  
Kazuya kecil terkejut dan langsung menangis melihat Ibu dan Ayahnya tergeletak di depan rumah dengan penuh darah "Darah?" pikirnya, dia cukup tau kalau keluar darah itu sakit, apa lagi darah sebanyak itu keluar dari Ayah dan Ibunya.  
Kazuya kecil sempat melihat pria yang membuat Ibunya berdarah , dia sempat melihat di pergelangan tangan pria itu memiliki tato srigala dan di dahinya ada sebuah tanda seprti hurup kanji, sepertinya itu kanji bulan. Kazuya kecil mampu mengingat walau sekilas lihat, dia bisa dengan mudah mengingat apapun yang dia lihat, Itu sifat yang diwariskan oleh Ibunya.

''Maaaammm!''  
Kazuya kecil lari ke depan rumah sambil menangis menghampiri Ibunya.''Mama! Mama keluar darah, pasti sakit ya Ma?''  
"Dad, kenapa Dad diam saja, jangan berbaring di situ Dad' dia melihat Ayahnya juga berdarah  
"Tuan, Nyonya " Teriak histeris kedua pembantunya  
Ternyata Reyment juga tertenbak di bahunya

"jaga..lah. Kazuya keci..l " suara Tuan besarnya semakin tak terdengar dan akhirnya tewas.

"anak manja kau harus bahagia, jadilah anak yang tegar " Ibunya menyusul meningalkannya

" Mama.. kenapa Mama tertidur di halaman, baaangun Ma.. Baa.. ngun "  
Kazuya menangis histeris dan tanganya penuh dengan darah Ibunya

''Mama.. Mama kan sdah janji, bosok kita akan memancing bersama Ayah, Mama bilang seperti itu kan " ucap Kazuya , "Mama jangan tudur di sini, bangun Ma, bangun"

kedua pembantunya tak mampu berbuat apa-apa, mereka hanya mencoba untuk menenangkan Kazuya kecil.

Maaaaaaaaaa!  
Kazuya terbangun, dia bermimpi buruk lagi tentang orang tuanya. Sepeninggal Ibunya, dia menjadi Kazuya muda yang pendiam, pandangannya dingin dan ingatan terhadap orang yang membuat orang tuanya meninggal masih melekat di otaknya. hatinya sangat tetutup. dan dia hanya memiliki satu teman yaitu kebencian.

"kau mimpi Buruk lagi Zuya-chan? mimpi Mama lagi?'' tanya seorang pria dewasa dan itu pasti Ayah angkatnya ( Reyment )  
''tenang Ibu ada disini Zuya-chan'' ucap Noi , dia adalah Ibu yang menyayangi Kazuya muda, dia adalah istri dari Reyment

" Ibu, Ayah! aku menyayangi kalian, seperti aku menyayangi Mom n Dad'' Ucap Kazuya lalu tersenyum lembut  
Senyumnya tulus tapi sayang hanya Ayah dan Ibu angkatnya saja mendapat senyuman tulus itu.

"Zuya-chan, kau sudah siap untuk pulang ke asia?'' tanya Ayahnya  
''Ayahmu tuan Kiryu, berpesan agar Ayah membawamu pulang ke Asia dan kau juga akan bersekolah di sana" ujar Ayah angkatnya

"aku sudah siap Ayah''  
Kazuya cukup sadar, karena merekalah yang selalu menemaninya saat mengalami keterpurukan hebat ketika ditinggal orang tuanya, merekalah yang selalu menghIburnya di saat dia terpuruk. Kazuya tersenyum dan siap untuk berangkat ke bandara.

road to asia

"oooi! Zuyaaa! Wait!'' seorang wanita mengejarnya.  
"Sarah? Ada apa? " tanya Kazuya datar  
"kau masih saja begitu dingin " ucap Sarah, dia sadar bahwa sahabatnya itu pernah mengalami hal yang paling sulit dalam hidupnya jadi dia mengerti tentang Kazuya dan dia juga memendam perasaan padanya. memang anak muda umur 12 tahun, tak menutup kemungkinan sudah ada rasa cinta dalam hatinya. "ini!" Sarah memberikan sebuah kado kepada sahabatnya.

"apa ini" tanya Kazuya  
"buka saja Zuya-kun!" jiah Sarah memanggilnya dengan gaya Asia, kemudian Sarah tersenyum  
"gelang perak?" Kazuya memang sifatnya dingin  
" yup, agar kamu selalu ingat denganku. pakai ya!" senyum Sarah sumringah  
"ha!" Kazuya langsung memakainya, ia tak mau mengecewakan Sarah yang sudah membantu dia saat di sekolah hinga dia bisa lulus tanpa masalah pada nilainya

Sarah selalu membantu dia dalam pelajarannya, dia prihatin melihat temannya yang selalu murung di kelas saat belajar, Sarah mengerti keadaanya dan dia tulus membantu Kazuya untuk mengejar ketinggalan

''aku berangkat" masih dengan nada datar Kazuya  
"hati hati Zuya-kun" Sarah melambaikan tangannya melepas kepergian pujaannya

Orang tua Kazuya hanya terdiam dan tersenyum manis melihat Zuya dan Sarah berinteraksi seperti itu

"ayo berangkat!" Ayahnya mengajak anggota keluarganya segera menuju pesawat

flash to Kazuya home in asia

"Ayo! Ayo! Semangat! Kita harus mempersiapkan segalanya untuk menyambut kedatangan tuan muda Kazuya!" seru semangat Maito Gai kepada junior juniornya

"senior, semua ruangan sudah beres " seru Obito  
" yosh! Kau bantu Yamato merapikan halaman'' balas Gai dengan semangat  
'' heyy.. Senior kenapa kau berteriak semangat saja dari tadi?" tanya Tobi sampil memasang muka kusut  
''aku akan menyiapkan hidangangn sambutan'' semangat Gai sedikitpun tak hilang  
"cepat sana masak senior...'' seru Obito datar yang kesal karena Gai mengacuhkannya

flash

''aahh... kenapa berisik sekal? " seorang pemuda memasang tampang malasnya keluar dari kamarnya

"Shikamaru! Cepat kau rapikan tubuh berantakanmu itu, sana cepat mandi!''  
''aduuh Ibu, baik baik" Shikamaru menggosok telinganya yang berdenging "Ah, suara Ibu benar-benar seperti toa 4 arah''

"eeehh! jangan melamun Shikamaru, cepat sana! kita tak ada banyak waktu lagi, kita diundang ke kediaman Kazuya''

''Punya Ibu seperti ini sungguh merepotkan'' batin Shikamaru

''Ah troublesome''

flash

''kau sudah siap Naruto?"  
''yosh! aku sudah siap Bu'' sahut si Kepala pirang dari dalam kamar kesayangannya

"ayo segera turun, Ayah Ibu sudah menunggu! " printah Kushina  
Suaminya hanya tersenyum manis melihat tingkah istri dan anaknya

Tiba-tiba saja Minato terkejut melihat tatapan horror istrinya dan langsung saja mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain

"Minato–kun apa kau tertawa tadi? " tanya seram Kushina yang merasa ditertawai oleh suaminya

Minato hanya tersenyum lembut

Plak

Minato terkejut Kepalanya dipukul lalu menatap heran istrinya

Khusina merasa menang sudah membuat Minato mengelus Kepalanya yang sakit

''Dasar wanita'' keluh Minato dalam hati

Kemudian Keluarga Namikaze segera menuju kediaman Kazuya atas undangan yang mereka dapatkan

di kediaman Kazuya semua tamu telah siap

''para tamu telah tiba Tuan, Tuan telah di tunggu di meja makan''  
''Oh! aku akan segera menemui para tamu, Kau panggil Tuan muda untuk segera ke meja makan!'' perintah Kazuya Reyment kepada pelayanya

" baik tuan "

Reyment telah menyandang nama Keluarga Kazuya dari 3 Tahun yang lalu semenjak kepergian Tuan besarnya. Ayah dari Tuan muda. Dia bertanggung jawab penuh atas semua bisnis yang di tinggalkan Ayah Tuan muda 'Kazuya Kiryu'

Di meja makan sudah berkumpul keluarga Namikase dan keluarga Nara. ''selamat datang, maaf aku terlambat untuk bergabung'' Namikaze Minato tersenyum kepada sahabatnya dari paris itu yang sekarang menjadi tetangganya. Nara Shikaku terkejut melihat rekan bisnisnya sekarang malah bertetangga dengannya.

Tiba tiba pelayan menghampiri ke kursi utama meja makan  
''Tuan besar, Tuan muda sudah siap'' ucap pelayan  
''Ya, persilahkan dia!''

.

.

tak lama kemudian Kazuya muda ikut bergabung di meja makan.

''Wahh ini tuan muda Kazuya?'' Khusina memperhatikan Zuya dari atas sampai bawah, lalu Khusina menatap Minato, "dia tampan seperti suamiku'' Khusina nyengir sepertinya ingin memiliki anak seperti Kazuya.

''Ah, apa aku harus diperhatikan terus oleh wanita aneh itu, menggelikan'' pikir Zuya

Respon Zuya hanya mengangguk heran pada wanita itu

''Duduk lah dekat teman sebayamu Zuya-chan!'' seru Ibunya  
''Baik Bu'' Zuya menanggapi dengan dingin

''Hey! kau mayat hidup ya?'' Naruto di acuhkan begitu saja oleh Zuya "Heeee! Kau tuan muda es!'' Naruto kesal dengan sifat dingin Zuya

''Aku lagi gak mood berdebat'' sahut Zuya datar

''Naruto kau focus saja dengan makananmu itu'' keluh Shikamaru "kau berisik sekali''  
walau para keruarga berbincang bincang namun mereka selalu memperhatikan tingkah anak anaknya.

sementara Naruto memutar otaknya berharap mendapat ide "mmmm "  
Shikamaru yang mulai sadar kalau Naruto sedang berpikir yang aneh aneh lagi. "Kekonyolan apa lagi yang akan muncul?'' otak jeniusnya terpaksa berpikir berat, hanya tersisa kata "merepotkan'' di dalam otak Shikamaru  
''sial... Naruto berasil membuat aku tidak nyaman, pasti aku bakal terlibat di dalamnya, sial kau Naruto!'' Gumam dalam hatinya

Naruto sempat melihat Zuya melepas gelang peraknya karena terkena sambal, itu membuat ada sinar lampu di otak Naruto , ( anti body yang sedang kesasar di otak Naruto kebetulan menghidupkan senter untuk menelusuri kegelapan ) hah

Syet!

Naruto tiba tiba secepat kilat mengambil gelang dan lari  
Naruto juga menyeret Shikamaru saat itu juga

''hey bocah kembalikan gelangku! " Zuya mengejarnya kemudian terjatuh  
''Naruto kau keterlaluan!'' teriak Shikamaru

''kau tidak apa-apa?'' tanya Shikamaru

Zuya terdiam kesal  
Tiba tiba Zuya mendapat sebuah uluran tangan membuatnya terkejut heran, dia ingat kalau dia pernah mendapat uluran tangan Sarah saat terjatuh, Sarah itu bisa dibilang sahabatnya tapi...

''Mulai sekarang aku adalah sahabatmu. ayahku menceritakan banyak hal tentang dirimu. setidaknya aku memahamimu'' seketika Naruto berkata seperti itu, tentu saja Zuya terkejut, sedangkan temannya di paris hanya Sarah saja.

Setelah beberapa menit Akhirnya Zuya menerima uluran tangan Naruto dan bangkit dari jatuhnya

''Aku Namikase Naruto"

''Aku.. kenapa kau menolongku?'' tanya Zuya datar  
''Sebagai sahabat sudah seharusnya menolong temannya yang terjatuh'' ucap Naruto dengan senyumnya yang khas

Hati Kazuya sedikit terbuka dan memiliki sahabat itu hal yang baik

''Aku Kazuya Franz''

''Ini gelangmu Zuya, sepertinya ini sangat berarti bagimu, maaf tadi hanya bercanda'' ucap Naruto

''Jadi seperti ini ya memiliki teman?'' , Naruto jadi bingung dengan kata-kata Zuya, "apa Zuya memang tak punya teman di paris?'' pikir Naruto

''Hey Kalian mengacangiku " Shikamaru mengeluh dan bosan

Naruto menahan tawanya melihat Shikamaru ngambek, Naruto melihat expresi suram Shikamaru tak tahan akhirnya Naruto tertawa lebar "Hahaaaaa lihat Shikamaru masang muka suram seperti Ibu ayam kehilanagn suami'' tunjuk Naruto

Zuya yang juga tertawa meringis, menepuk bahu Shikamaru "Hey kau! Kau menggelikan'' kemudian mereka bertiga tertawa bersama

''kau Naruto, baka! "ledek Shikamaru sambil tertawa

''kepala ayam!' Sahut Naruto

Zuya menghentikan tawanya sejenak, "hey, kalian berdua saling mengejek kenapa kalian selalu akur?''

''Hey Zuya kau ini bodoh ternyata''  
Shikamaru makin tak bisa menahan tawanya

''Heeeeeeyyyyyyy! Aku ini bertanya, kenapa kau sebut aku bodoh'' Teriak Zuya kesal

''Itulah ciri persahabatan yang erat Zuya- chan'' jelas Naruto sambil menyindir,  
''Heeyyyy! jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Kepala duren!'' Sindir Zuya membalas  
Naruto terdiam sebentar mendengar sindiran Zuya dan akhirnya tertawa bersama lagi

''Beginikah persahabatan? rasanya sangat hangat, senang dan bahagia Mam aku akhirnya mengerti, aku akan selalu tegar dan bahagya seperti pinta Mama dulu sebelum pergi. Mama harus bahagia di surga sana, Dad aku akan jadi orang yang kuat,aku janji'' gumam dalam hatinya  
Tanpa sadar di sela tawanya, Zuya meneterskan air matanya karena teringat masa lalu "aku akan membalas dendam ayah dan ibu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

''Zuya, saatnya kau untuk pergi ke sekolah!''

"oke Mam'' Ibunya terkejut saat dia memanggilnya Mam, "itu artinya anak itu sudah kembali ceria, Syukurlah "gumam Noi Ibu angkatnya Zuya

''Good luck Zuya, ini hari pertamamu di sekolah''

''Oke Mam!'' sambil mengecup pipi kanan Ibunya

''Naruto dan Shikamaru akan mendapingimu''

''pasti mam, bye''

Hari demi hari dilewati sedih dan senang selalu bersama membuat persahabatan mereka bertiga semakin erat. tak terasa 3 tahun berlalu saat dia bertemu Naruto dan Shikamaru hidupnya berubah dia sadar hidup itu harus memiliki tujuan

''Mam kau selalu hidup di dalam hatiku'' gumam Zuya, "aku bahagia mam''

Sampai hari itu tiba dimana kekelaman mulai muncul semua berubah bahagia menjadi kesedihan dan tujuan Kazuya semakin kuat. balas dendam atas kematian orang tuanya. kebencian mulai lagi memenuhi hatinya. semakin dia dewasa semakin berkembang pula kebenciannya.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

fight for love chapter 2  
Puncak dan akhir dari kebencian

Thus!  
''Mama!''  
Mimpi Buruk itu kembali, seakan-akan kebencian dalam dirinya mengingatkan kejadian itu

Zuya terbangun ternyata sudah pagi, dia harus siap-siap untuk sekolah.

Suzuran Senior High School tempat dimana mereka bertiga menuntut ilmu.

''Zuya kau kenapa? kenapa kau pucat?" tanya Naruto  
''Aku tak apa-apa jangan kawatir'' sahut Zuya datar  
''Selama jam pelajaran kau melamun saja sebenarnya ada apa?'' tanya sahabatnya yang dari tadi bersamamanya

''Tidak ada apa Shikamaru'' sahut Zuya lagi  
''Ada apa dengan Zuya? Apa yang terjadi dengannya? kanapa tiba-tiba dia berubah murung begini?'' pikir Naruto

''Oi... Naruto, ada apa dengan sahabat kita?'' tanya Shikamaru dengan pelan  
''entahlah, Shikamaru…" Sahut Naruto kawatir

''Hey… kalian! ayo kita jalan kaki pulang'' ajakan Zuya sambil tersenyum yang dipaksakan.  
''Apa?'' serentak kedua sahabatnya menyahut terkejut

''Bagaimana dengan mobilnya Zuya?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk mobil Carera Gt di pakir sekolah

''Aku sudah menghubungi Maito Gai untuk memulangkan mobil itu'' sahut Zuya datar

Kedua sahabatnya mengukiti di samping kanan dan kiri Zuya  
Naruto berusaha menghibur dengan tingkah konyolnya tapi tetap saja Zuya begitu dingin, kali ini Naruto menyerah dan diam hanya mengikutinya kemanapun melangkah, begitu juga Shikamaru hanya terdiam tanpa kata, dia tau bahwa sahabatnya itu mengalami kesedihan yang sangat dalam, dia hanya mengikuti langkah Zuya kemanapun dia pergi. ( kesetian seorang teman sangat langka di dunia nyata, Ukira sengaja tuangkan dalam sebuah cerita ficsi, mencoba untuk memberikan arti sebuah persahabatan )

Naruto menabrak punggung Zuya yang tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah,  
''Ada apa ini…'' tanya Naruto  
''Lihat itu…! sepertinya itu yang membuat Zuya berhenti'' tunjuk Shikamaru ke arah sudut gang

Naruto melihat seorang wanita yang sedang dipukuli oleh lelaki tua separuh baya , kira-kira 60 tahunan dan ada seorang bocah menangis histeris melihat Ibunya dipukuli.  
''Ayah.. hentikan! Ibu kesakitan'' rintih bocah umur 7 tahun itu.  
Ternyata lelaki itu adalah suami wanita itu

Tentu saja Zuya melihat insident tersebut, dengan pelan ia melanjutkan langkahnya, kini langkah Zuya ke arah keributan itu. merasa aneh kenapa Zuya tiba tiba melangkah ke sana, kedua temannya mau tak mau harus mengikuti langkah pelan Zuya, kedua sahabatnya kawatir terhadap tingkah Zuya yang tiba-tiba berubah.

Kekawatiran temannya terjawab  
''Hooooi!'' Teriakan Zuya  
Zuya mendekat dan tiba-tiba menjambak kerah baju lelaki tua itu dan mendorongnya ke arah tembok.  
''Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa tindakanmu itu keterlaluan, Hah!" ucap Zuya dengan sinis  
''Apa kau tidak sadar tindakanmu ini bisa merubah hidup bocah ini!, apa kau tau itu hah!''  
Kedua temannya mematung melihat Zuya yang begitu marah, tatapan Zuya yang penuh kebencian membuat keduanya merinding.

''Apa pedulimu anak muda" sahut lelaki tua itu datar

Plak!  
Zuya memukul keras muka lelaki tua itu.  
''Jika kau sampai membunuh Ibu bocah itu kau akan meninggalkan kesedihan padanya'' (Zuya ingat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat melihat orang tuanya terbunuh)  
''Apa kau tau itu… orang tua?" Zuya menatap kosong peria itu.  
''Aku tidak peduli pemuda sialan'' orang tua itu ikut melototi Zuya  
Serentak kemarahan Zuya melonjak lagi dan langsung memukuli wajah lelaki itu.

Sementara Ibu dan anak itu tersungkur duduk di tanah saling berpelukan, keduanya merasa amat takut.

Tiba tiba saja lelaki tua itu memberi perlawanan, dia mencengkram tangan Zuya yang dari tadi memegang kerah baju lelaki tua itu, kemudian Zuya melihat tato srigala di pergelangan tangan lelaki itu, Zuya menatap dahi lelaki itu memastikan apakah dia orangnya, tanda yang mulai memudar di dahi lelaki itu "benar" lelaki itu yang telah membunuh orang tuanya

Tanpa pikir panjang Zuya langsung memukulnya hingga jatuh terduduk di tanah, Naruto yang sadar melihat Zuya memiliki tatapan kebencian yang mendalam, langsung menahannya sebelum Zuya memukuli lelaki tua itu lagi.

"Kau jangan menyerang orang yang sudah tak berdaya'' ucap Naruto datar

Sementara Shikamaru membantu Ibu dan anak itu berdiri

Zuya terdiam tak menghiraukan ucapan Naruto, Zuya hanya menatap tajam lelaki itu, di otaknya hanya ada keinginan untuk balas dendam.

''Zuya… Tenangkan dirimu'' seru Shikamaru sambil menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu

Lelaki tua itu sudah tak berdaya karena Zuya memukulnya dengan keras,  
Lelaki itu hanya merunduk dan merasa bersalah mengingat apa yang pernah dia lakukan terhadap keluarga Kazuya dulu.

''Maafkan aku" terdengar suara pelan dari lelaki itu sambil menahan sakit "aku menyesal"  
''Aku akan menyerahkan diri" tambah lelaki tua itu

''Akan ku pastikan kau membayar semua perbuatan mu itu'' ucap Zuya dengan tatapan kosong dengan naluri membunuh.

''Ku pastikan kau akan mati" tambah Zuya

''Kazuya hentikan!'' seru Naruto menghentikan gerak Zuya yang ingin menghajar lelaki itu lagi.

''Kenapa? Kenapa kau Kazuyaaa?'' Naruto meneriakinya sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Zuya

''Ahhh… Lepaskan aku!'' Zuya dengan dingin menangkis tangan Naruto dan membuang pandangannya ke arah lain

Shikamaru melangkah pelan ke arah lelaki tua itu dan mengjongkok di hadapannya  
''Sebaiknya kau menyerahkan diri ke Polisi sekarang! jika Zuya melihatmu lagi kau pasti akan mati'' Ucap Shikamaru

''Aku minta maaf atas kejadian itu, aku akan segera menyerahkan diri'' ucap lelaki itu

''Pergilah! kami tidak ingin melihatmu lagi'' perintah Shikamaru

''Bibi… Pastikan dia menyerahkan diri ke Polisi" pinta Shikamaru terhadap istri lelaki itu

''Anak baik… berhentilah menangis!, Ibumu tak apa apa'' Shikamaru tersenyum sambil mengacak acak rambut bocah itu

''Ibu tak apa apa kan?" tanya bocah itu, lalu Ibunya tersenyum "Ibu baik baik saja anakku''

''Arigatou gosaimazu'' Ibu dan anak itu membungkuk ke arah Kazuya, dia juga tak lupa berterima kasih kepada Shikamaru

''Maafkan aku tuan" tiba tiba lelaki itu berdiri dan membungkuk di hadapan Kazuya

''Pergilah!'' seru Zuya dingin

''Terima kasih tuan"

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Fight for love chapter 3  
The brother

''Pergilah!'' seru Zuya

''Terima kasih tuan''

Shikamaru menepuk bahu Zuya dan berbisik "tenanglah''  
Shikamaru memecah keheningan yang dari tadi kedua sahabatnya hanya terdiam

''Kau tak seharusnya seperti ini Kazuya'' ucap Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya  
''Memangnya kau mengerti keadaanku?'' kelus Zuya dingin

Tiba tiba Naruto langsung memukul wajah Zuya kemugian Shikamaru langsung menahan Naruto  
''Lepaskan aku Shikamaru, aku ingin bicara dengannya'' ucap Naruto datar lalu Shikamaru melepaskannya tanpa komentar

''Kenapa kau memukulku?'' suara Zuya datar  
'''Kenapa! Kenapa kau memukulku, hah!" Zuya berteriak

''Aku mengerti keadaanmu Kazuya, kebencianmu itu! "teriak Naruto lagi  
''Hentikan kebencianmu Kazuya!''

''Kembalikan Ibu dan Ayahku!'' Teriak Zuya ''kembalikan! maka aku akan berhenti''

Shikamaru hanya terdiam melihat kedua sahabatnya yang saling berteriak dihadapannya, dia hanya mengeluh "troublesome''

Naruto lebih mendekat dan memegang bahu Zuya "Seharusnya kau lebih tabah Kazuya'' bisik Naruto pelan, seketika Zuya ingat akan permintaan terakhir Ibunya  
"anak manja kau harus bahagya jadilah anak yang tegar''

''aku tau kau kesepian Kazuya, Tapi ingatlah kau memiliki kami ( Naruto dan Shikamaru ) kami ini sahabatmu bahkan kami ini sodaramu'' Mendengar kata-kata itu dari Naruto membuat Zuya bangkit dari lamunannya

''benarkah yang aku dengar?'' Kelus Zuya pelan  
''bodoh! Kita akan selalu bersama dalam situasi apapun, kita akan selalu bersama'' ucap Shikamaru sambil menepuk bahu Zuya

plak  
Naruto memukul bahu Kazuya "Kau harus tegar!'' ucapan Naruto di samping telinganya

''Kau harus tegar!''

Kazuya lagi lagi termenung, dia ingat kata terakhir Ibunya  
Dia merasa Naruto itu seperti Ibunya.

''Tingalkan aku sendiri! aku ingin sendiri, kalian pulanglah! Ibu kalian pasti cemas'' ujar Zuya

''Tap…''  
''Cepatlah pulang!'' Zuya memotong ucapan Naruto, kemudian Zuya beranjak pergi entah kemana

''Biarkan dia sendiri dulu Naruto, ayo kita pulang!'' ajak Shikamaru  
''Baiklah'' jawab Naruto tak semangat

Kazuya muda menelusuri jalanan dengan langkah pelan, otaknya merenungkan ucapan Naruto dan Ibunya

Berjalan entah kemana langkah kakinya membawanya, hingga dia merasa lelah dan dia memutuskan untuk duduk di sisi jalan

''Kau kenapa anak muda?'' terdengar suara orang tua di sampingnya  
Dia tak sadar kalau disamping dia duduk, ada seseorang yang juga duduk disampingnya

''Oh… aku baik baik saja'' jawab Zuya yang baru tersadar dari renungannya  
''Kau merenungkan sesuatu ya? pasti itu berat untuk anak muda sepertimu sampai-sampai kau termenung sedih seperti itu''

Kazuya hanya mengagguk pelan

''Siapa namamu anak muda?'' tanya orang itu lalu tersenyum

'oh Aku… aku Kazuya franz Tuan" dia segera bangun dari renungannya lagi

''Baiklah aku akan menceritakan kisah hidupku dan mungkin ini akan membuat kau lebih baik''

Orang tua itu menceritakan kisah hidupnya kepada Zuya, tentu kisahnya juga tak kalah kelam dengannya, boleh dibilang nasib mereka berdua hampir sama.  
Zuya mendengarkan ceritanya dan sesering kali menanyakan kelanjutannya.  
Terlihat dari kejauhan kadang mereka tegang dan kadang mereka tertawa kecil, sempat Kazuya bertanya kenapa dia bisa menjalani hidup yang bahagia seperti sekarang ini, orang itu sudah memiliki keluarga dan mungkin sudah memiliki anak , dia berkata, aku bisa sebahagia seperti ini karena aku tegar menghadapi semua masalah tentu saja aku kuat. Kazuya mulai mengerti maksud dari kata-kata Naruto dan Ibunya, setelah mendengar cerita dari orang itu Kazuya mulai paham maksud dan keinginan Ibunya

Ibunya menginginkan ia bahagya.

Kazuya sadar sekarang dan sangat sadar  
Dia harus meninggalkan kekelapan dan menuju cahaya.

Sahabatnya adalah semangat hidupnya.  
Tujuannya yang dulu untuk balas dendam kini telah musnah.  
Dia akan mengikuti jejak orang itu, orang yang telah banyak menasehatinya

''Siapa nama tuan?'' tanya Kazuya dengan hormat  
''Aku Hyuga Heashi" jawab orang itu lalu tersenyum  
Zuya juga ikut tersenyum, kali ini senyuman yang tulus dari Kazuya, dia bahagia  
''Terima kasih tuan Heashi''

''Terimakasih telah menyadarkanku'' Kazuya sambil membungkuk hormat

''Sudahlah… sudah malam kita harus pulang pasti Ibumu kawatir'' ujar Heashi

''Baiklah "jawab Kazuya

''Sampai ketemu lagi anak muda'' Heashi melangkah meninggalkan dia  
Kazuya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya "Sampai jumpa tuan'' lalu Kazuya melangkah untuk pulang.

Belum jauh melangkah, Kazuya terkejut tiba-tiba berhenti sebuah Limo yang dikenalnya

''Hey! kenapa sampai larut malam kau masih keluyuran Kazuya?'' seru Naruto  
''Merepotkan'' keluh Shikamaru yang juga ada di mobil itu

''Ayah!'' ucap Zuya melihat Ayahnya juga di dalam mobil

''Ayo pulang Ibumu sangat kawatir'' seru Ayahnya

''Baik Ayah'' jawab Zuya kemudian langsung masuk ke mobil lalu pulang.

next day

''Kamu mau kemana Zuya- chan?" tanya Ibunya

''Aku mau mencari udara segar Bu''

Ibunya tersenyum saat melihat Kazuya baik baik saja.

''Hari ini hari libur Tak ada salahnya aku refresing'', pikir Kazuya  
Kazuya Merebahkan diri di rerumputan, di bawah pohon yang sejuk sambil memandang langit cerah di sebuah taman depan kediamannya yang elagan itu

Dan Tiba tiba saja Ayahnya sudah ada di sampnginya.

''Kazuya!" panggil Ayahnya

''Ada apa Ayah?''

''Ini… ada surat dari Ibumu terdahulu''

''Mama?''

''Ayah disuruh meberikan ini jika kamu telah remaja''  
''Ini ambilah'' Ayahnya memberikan surat itu dan melangkah pergi membiarkan anaknya itu sendiri.

Lalu Kazuya membuka surat dari Ibunya itu.

Hai anak manja, jika anak Ibu membaca surat ini, berarti anak Ibu sudah jadi pria tampan seperti Ayahmu. Baiklah Ibu akan berhenti memanggil anakku anak manja. Kamu sudah besar, kamu pasti sudah jadi anak yang gagah dan tegar, Mama harap kamu bahagia anakku, makan yang banyak, carilah teman yang banyak, jaga kesehatan juga ya anankku Mama selalu ada di hatimu anakku  
Mama selalu melindungimu

"Mama…"  
"Mama jangan kawatir, aku bahagia Mam, dan akan selalu bahagia"  
"Mama tau ga? aku mendapat teman yang baik Mam", tanpa sadar air mata Zuya mengalir  
"Aku akan membuat Mama bangga"

''Anakku… anakku…'' panggilan itu tak asing di telinganya  
''Bangun anakku, Jangan menangis lagi''  
''Mama ?'' Kazuya heran "apa ini benar Mama?'' Kazuya melihan Meyram dihadapannya sedang tersenyum, tanpa berpikir panjang Kazuya berlari dan segera memeluk Mamanya sambil menangis.  
''Hentikan tangisanmu anakku''

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Fight for love chapter 4**

**Semangat hidup**

_''Hentikan tangisanmu anakku'' _

_''Kenapa Mama meninggalkanku ?''_

_''Mama tau aku menderita mam?''_

_''sst!'' Ibunya menyentuh lembut bibir anaknya dengan jarinya_

_''Mama tau anakku, Mama melihatnya dari dalam hatimu''_

_''Mama ada dihatiku?''_

_''ya Mama selalu berada di hatimu anakku''_

_''Mama bangga? "_

_''Mama tau kamu mengalami banyak masa-masa sulit tanpa Mama''_

_ ''Mama bangga anakku'' _

_''akhirnya kamu mengerti''_

_''dan Ayahmu juga bangga "_

_''Mama dan Ayah senang melihatmu bahagia anakku''_

_''sekarang anak Mama sudah besar menjadi anak yang tampan seperti Ayahmu''_

_''lanjutkan hidupmu dengan kebahagiaan anakku''_

Ibunya melepas pelukannya dari anaknya

Ibunya tersenyum bangga. Dan menghilang bersama hembusan angin.

Kazuya perlahan membuka matanya, Ternyata itu hanya mimpi. Dia masih terbaring di taman sambil memegang surat dari Ibunya.

''Apa itu cuma sekedar mimpi? Tidak itu bukan semata-mata mimpi" Lalu Kazuya tersenyum "aku akan bahagia Mam'' Gumamnya sambil menggenggam kalung hadiah dari Ibunya

Kazuya bangun dari baringannya ke posisi duduk, lalu dia mendapi foto yang terjatuh dari amplop suratnya

''Siapa mereka ?'' Kazuya terkejut mendengar suara yang tak asing untuknya

''Oh… Kau Naruto''

Kazuya tak sadar ternyata kedua sahabatnya itu sudah ada di sampingnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

''Kapan kau datang?'' tanya Kazuya

'''Baru saja'' jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum

''Itu Ayah Ibumu ?'' tanya Shikamaru

''Iya ini Ayah Ibuku''

''Mereka tampak bahagia "

Naruto sambil menunjuk foto itu

"Ayah Ibuku mereka bahagia di dunia sana''

Kazuya memandang langit sambil tersenyum

''Mereka pasti bahagia Zuya'' ucap Shikamaru sambil menepuk bahu Kazuya

''Ya pasti'' sahut Kazuya "dan berhenti memangggil dengan nama kecilku"

''Aku tidak mau melihat kau seperti kemarin Kazuya'' Ucap Naruto memecah keheningan

''Maksud mu ?'' tanya Kazuya bingung karena tiba-tiba Naruto berkata seperti itu

''Jika ada masalah ingat jangan tanggung sendiri'' Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum gaya Namikaze

Shikamaru juga ikut tersenyum

Naruto tiba-tiba mengarahkan kepalan tangan ke arah Kazuya, membuat kedua sahabatnya itu terkejut.

''Ayo satukan Kepalan tangan kita!'' seru Naruto serius

''Ini salam Brothers''

''ayo lakukan brother Zuya'' Seketika ucapan Naruto memecah rasa serius ketiganya yang berubah menjadi senyuman

''Brother!'' seru serentak ketiganya sambil menyatukan kepalan tangan mereka.

Tiba-tiba Kazuya tertawa cekikikan saat menyaksikan hal yang menggelikan itu

''Tak ku sangka kau punya ide menggelikan seperti itu, Kepala durenmu itu memang brilian Naruto'' sanjung Kazuya sambil tertawa ringan

''Brother heh'' pikir Kazuya sambil tertawa

''Ini serius brother Kazuya'' seru Naruto memasang muka serius

Kali ini Shikamaru ikut tertawa melihat muka Naruto yang terlalu serius

''Kyaaaaa! kau juga tertawa Shikamaru'' teriak Naruto

Mereka berdua makin tertawa keras melihat tingkah konyol Naruto

''Wooiiiiii kalian! Ini sama sekali tidak lucu'' Naruto memasang muka kesalnya

''Brother hah''

** next day**

Pagi hari di Susuran Senior Higt School ( SSHS ) terasa sangat berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Runyam, gaduh dan rumit.

''Naruto-kun!''

''Shikamaru-kun!''

''Kazuya-kun!''

Teriakan histeris mewarnai seluruh sekolah saat tiga pria gagah itu melintas di kerumunan para gadis-gadis

''Itu the brother!''

Triak mereka makin histeris

Pria-pria itu segera menuju ke atap SSHS sebelum para gadis itu mengrumuni mereka.

Mereka biasa berada di atas gedung SSHS saat jam istirahat dan hanya mereka saja berada disana. Satu-satunya tempat yang membuat mereka nyaman, tak ada teriakan gadis-gadis yang selalu membuat mereka pusing.

''oooi! Shikamaru…'' panggil Kazuya "aku ingin suasana tenang. kau itu ketua osis, kau pasti mudah melarang murid lain kesini'' ujar Kazuya santai

''Baiklah-baiklah, sudah aku lakukan merepotkan.'' keluh Shikamaru memasang muka malas

''Hey brother! kau punya rencana untuk liburan musim panas?''

''Diamlah Naruto! aku sedang mencoba menghirup udara segar'' sahut Kazuya dingin

''Heee! Kenapa menjawab dengan dingin'' keluh Naruto

''Hah…." Kazuya melepas nafasnya "katanya kau memahami aku Naruto, kau kan mengatakannya waktu itu''

''Sial, dia membuat aku tak bisa berkomentar'' pikir Naruto

''Brother… aku hanya ingin tau'' Rengek Naruto

''Liburan musim panas masih lagi sebulan, Kita pikirkan nanti mau kemana'' Kazuya menepuk bahu Naruto lalu tersenyum

''Sebenarnya kau ini orang yang bagaimana Kazuya franz? Sifatmu berubah-ubah'' gumam Naruto di pikirannya

'Shikamaru yang melihat itu memilih menutup matanya dan bersantai.

Naruto berasil dibuat membatu oleh mereka dan membuat dia memilih untuk bersantai mengikuti sahabatnya

** next time**

''Kazuya – san" seru seorang teman memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

''o.. ada apa kiba?''

''kau dipanggil oleh guru kakasi'' jawab kiba

''ada hal apa guru karate memanggil ku?''

''Entahlah "jawab kiba pendek

Kazuya bangun dari tempat duduknya dan keluar kelas untuk memenuhi pangilan dari pelatihnya.

** walk to kakasi room**

Tok

Tok

''Masuklah!''

''Guru kakasi memanggilku'' tanya Kazuya

''Duduklah Kazuya'''

''Baiklah, Ada apa guru memanggilku?'' tanya Kazuya penasaran

''Kau akan ku jadikan pelatih karate di sokolah ini''

Kazuya terkejut mendengar itu

''Tapi guru…''

''Ak percaya kau pasti bisa Kazuya, kau kan pemenang olimpiade silat sedunia tahun lalu'' ucap kakasi semangat

''Tapi aku masih kls 2''

''Jangan lesu Kazuya''

''Tapi yang dilatih itu kelas 3 guru…'' rengek Kazuya memohon agar keputusan gurunya ditarik

''Itu sudah keputusan Kepala sekolah Kazuya, jadi Good luck'' ucap Kakasi menyemangatinya

Mau tak mau Kazuya harus menerimanya karena itu sudah menjadi keputusan Kepala sekolah "ya apa boleh buat "gumam Kazuya

"baiklah guru Kakasi, kalau begitu saya sudah boleh pamit?"

"silahkan Kazuya, semoga berasil"

.

.

.

.

.

.

''Ada apa brother kenapa murung?'' tanya Naruto penasaran

''Aku disuruh melatih kls 3 oleh guru Kakasi'' sahutnya datar

''Oh.. aku bisa memahamimu brother. Kau itu kuat, jadi semangatlah'' Naruto menepuk bahu Kazuya

Naruto berasil membuat sahabatnya diam tak berkomentar, kini dia boleh memasang muka penuh kemenangan

Beberapa menit setelah itu, bel jam terakhir berbunyi.

''Ayo kita pulang" ajakan Shikamaru kepada dua sahabatnya

''Ayo bangun brother, ayo pulang'' Ucap Naruto

''Oh.. oke'' Sahut Kazuya santai

''Shikamaru-kun !'' seru lembut dari seorang gadis dari kejauahan

''Hei Shikamaru kau di panggil pacarmu'' jelas Kazuya

Lalu Shikamaru menoleh ke arah gadis yang memanggilnya itu

''Ayo kita pulang bersama Shika-kun'' Ajak seorang gadis bernama yang Temari itu

''Tapi aku kan bersa…''

''Ini ambil kunci mobilku ajak pacarmu jalan-jalan'' printah Kazuya yang memotong pembicaran Shikamaru

''Tap...''

''Sudahlah cepat sana'' Perkataan Shikamaru terpotong lagi

''Brother kita pulang dengan apa?'' tanya Naruto

''Kita pulang dengan kaki kita, bekalku abis'' jawab Kazuya santai

''Ap..'' teriakan Naruto terpotong karena Kazuya langsung menyeret Naruto menjauh dari Shika dan Temari

''Sekali-kali kita biarkan Shikamaru bersenang-senang'' jelas Kazuya

''Tapi masa kita jalan kaki'' rengek Naruto

''Berhenti merengek. ayo jalan!'' Printah Kazuya dingin

''Kau jangan bilang kalau Shikamaru jalan degan Temari, Ayahnya pasti marah jika tau ini'' jelas Kazuya lagi

''Baik-baik'' jawab Naruto memasang muka kesal

.

.

.

.

**next day at school**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Plok

Plok

Suara tepuk tangan di ruang latihan yang terdengar agak meremehkan ditelinga Kazuya. Tepukan tangan sebanyak 2 kali, itu terkesan meremehkan.

''Apa dia pelatih kita yang di pilih guru kakasi, heh'' ucap anak kls 3 yang sedikit meremehkan.

''Hei Zabuza, guru kakasi pasti salah mengirim orang, dia itu bocah kls 2 apa hebatnya'' jawab salah satu teman Zabuza

''Kita lihat apa dia hebat Kizame'' ucap Zabuza sambil melangkah mendekat ke arah Kazuya yang saat itu merunduk dengan tatapan sinis.

''Buktikan bocah''Sabuza lasung memukul Kazuya tapi Kazuya berasil menghindar dan dengan cepat melayangkan pukulan tangan kirinya. **plak** Zabuza lasung roboh sambil memegangi perutnya.

Merasa tak terima temannya Kisame juga menyerang, lagi-lagi Kazuya dapat menghindar dan **plak** Pukulannya sekarang lebih keras dan berasil mengenai muka Kisame lalu terjatuh keras ke lantai

''Mulai sekarang kalian bawahanku'' ucap Kazuya geram

Kali ini mau tidak mau mereka harus mengakui kekuatan Kazuya

_''Jangan pernah meremehkan orang kecil, kalian ingat itu baik baik. termasuk yang baca ingat itu'' ujar Kazuya_

Sementara di lapangan basket Naruto terlihat sedang sibuk menggiring bola bersama teman latihannya.

Seru gadis-gadis yang sedang menonton permainan Naruto terdengar mengiringi saat dia mendrible bolanya.

Berbeda dengan Shikamaru dia kelihatan berpikir keras dengan otak jeniusnya di labolatorium SSHS dan tentu saja semua bahan kimia tersebut selalu membuat dia sering mengeluh berulang kali.

''Hah barang-barang yang merepotkan'' keluh Shikamaru

Shikamaru memang jenius di bidang sains, terang saja Kepala sekolah menyuruhnya membimbing di laboratorium. Yang jelas dia tidak bisa mengelak.

''Sekolah ini merepotkan!'' teriak Shikamaru dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kazuya dan Naruto terihat sedang mengobrol lalu terhenti saat melihat salah satu temannya berjalan tak bersamangat menuju ruang kelas.

Shikamaru melangkah pelan menuju dekat jendela tempat duduk favoritnya lalu menutup matanya

''Dia pasti kelelahan habis dari labolatorium'' pikir kedua temannya itu

Temannya membiarkan Shikamaru untuk tidur sebentar sampai terdengar keluh Shikamaru "Aku ingin cepat-cepat libur musim panas tiba''

''Sabar Shikamaru liburnya cuma lagi seminggu Jadi bersabarlah''ujar Kazuya tenang sambil melirik muka malas Shikamaru

''Sabarlah Shikamaru'' ucap Naruto

Shikamaru tetap menutup matanya hingga jam pulang pun tiba.

Begitulah suasana ketiga murid SSHS itu, canda tawa bersama, saling keluh kesal, selalu dilewati the brother bersama. Mereka lebih sering bersama. Mereka berteman tapi memiliki ikatan seperti bersaodara.

Berbeda di Konoha Senior Hight School yang biasa di kenal KSHS hari-harinya dipenuhi dengan kegaduhan para gadis bermuka seram dan mungkin di KSHS lebih berwarna hari-harinya disbanding di SSHS.

**flash to KSHS**

''iiiinoooo pig'' dengan nada rada serak tapi menakutkan milik Sakura dengan muka horornya menatap kawannya.

''apaaa Kau sebut aku… apa.. pig? Forehead'' Ino membalas tatapan Sakura

**tak**

pukulan keras mendarat dikepala Sakura dan Ino, membuat mereka harus mengelus kepalanya.

'''kalian bisa diam ga sih, Kalian mengganggu konsentrasi belajarku tau!'' seseorang yang penuh kemarahan meneriaki mereka memaksa keduanya menelan ludah mentah-mentah.

''Ke.. na.. napa kau memukul kepalaku sakit tau'' suara Sakura terbata sambil merunduk takut menatap temannya yang memasang wajah sangat menakutkan.

''Iya kena..apa kau memukulku juga, ini sakit sekali'' keluh Ino yang sedari tadi merunduk

''Kalian terlalu berisik'' jawab temanya sewot

Tentu saja insident itu menjadi tontonan yang membosankan semua murid di kelas. Hampir setiap hari Ino dan Sakura selalu gaduh.

''Maaf.. kami mengganggu belajarmu Hinata'' keduanya merunduk dihadapannya merasa bersalah karena tiba-tiba saja Hinata yang lembut bisa semarah itu karena mereka.

''Lain kali jangan teriak-teriak di kelas, kalian mengganggu semuanya'' keluh Hinata kesal.

''Kau ini Ino Kenapa baru datang'' bisik Sakura

''Soryy… aku tadi ke toilet perutku perih, biasa Bulanan'' bisik Ino juga

''Kau tau aku menunggumu lama sekali di kantin'' bisik Sakura lagi

''Sory sory'' bisik Ino

''Woi! kenapa kalian malah bisik-bisik, biasa aja napa'' seru Hinata sewot.

''Abisnya mukamu seram'' jawab Ino

''Ah terserah'' Hinata mengacuhkannya

''Sory..'' Ucap Ino dan sekura bersamaan

''Oke oke, jangan teriak-teriak lain kali membuat telingaku sakit saja''

.

.

.

.

** next time**

''Ino tunggu kita pulang bersama" Sakura mengejarnya

''Kau dari mana saja tadi?'' tanya Ino datar

''Aku ke perpustakaan, tadi ada yang harus aku kembalikan'' jawab Sakura berbohong

''Eeee… apa kau menemui Sasuke tadi?'' tanya Ino sambil menatap Sakura penuh rasa penasaran

"Ngggakk"

''Jawab saja iya Sakura, wajahmu sudah seperti batu bata rebus masih saja mengelak''

''Ino jangan menggoda'' sekarang wajah Sakura memerah total

''Sudah ayo segera pulang" ajak Hinata yang memperhatikan mereka dari tadi.

To be contonued


	5. Chapter 5

Fight for love chapter 5  
Hero lives in you

''Suasana taman ini memang sejuk di libur musim panas ini'' Ucap Kazuya ''bagaimana menurutmu Shikamaru ?'''

Shikamaru menghirup udara segarnya sabil ikut berbaring di samping Kazuya "suasananya sangat nyaman'' jawab Shikamaru santai ''Setidaknya aku bisa bersantai selama musim panas tanpa memikirkan beban sekolah'' tambah Shikamaru

''Hoi.. brothers ayo jalan-jalan'' ajak Naruto  
''Ide bagus, kita berkeliling taman saja'' tambah Kazuya  
''Ayo jalan-jalan Shikamaru'' ajak Naruto lagi  
Shikamaru terpaksa bangun dari posisinya yang nyaman itu untuk ikut jalan-jalan bersama.

''Kita mau kemana brother?" tanya Naruto  
''Ikuti saja langkah kakiku'' jawab Kazuya santai

Dengan kedua tangan di saku Shikamaru hanya mengikuti langkah kedua sahabatnya itu

Tiba tiba Shikamaru berhenti melangkah, dia melihat seorang gadis yang dikenalnya "itu Temari'' gumam dalam hatinya

Kedua temannya juga ikut berhenti mereka juga melihat Temari.

''Hoi itu Temari'' tunjuk Naruto  
''Sepertinya ada kejanggalan'' Sahut Kazuya

Shikamaru yang sadar kejanggalan itu langsung berlari ke arah Temari

''Hei kau!'' teriak Shikamaru  
''Berhenti mengganggu pacarku''

Ada 5 pemuda mabuk yang menganggu kekasihnya, tentu saja Shikamaru begitu marah.

''Ha haha… hik, Kau berani dengan kami ha! hik'' tantang salah satu pemuda mabuk itu

Shikamaru yang memiliki postur tubuh lebih kecil dan tak pandai berkelahi mencoba memberanikan diri "lepaskan kekasihku" Teriak Shikamaru walau sedikit ragu.

Sementara Kedua temannya berada tak jauh di belakang Shikamaru. Kazuya dan Naruto memperhatikan mereka.

Plak  
Secara tiba-tiba Shikamaru dipukul pria mabuk itu lalu perkelahianpun terpecah.

''Beraninya kau memukul Shikamaru'' Kazuya yang sangat marah membalas memukuli pemuda itu membuat teman-teman pemuda mabuk itu juga ikut marah dan sekarang malah mengroyok Kazuya.

''Temari kau amankan Shikamaru, aku akan membantu Kazuya'' Naruto ikut berkelahi.

Plak  
plak

Ssset Pyak

Tak disangka pemuda mabuk itu adalah perkumpulan gank, tentu saja mereka pintar bertarung.

Naruto menghantam pemuda yang hendak memukul Kazuya dari belakang hingga terkapar ''Kau baik-baik saja Kazuya?''

''Awas'' Kazuya dengan cepat menendang salah satu musuhnya yang ingin memukul Naruto dengan kayu ''Kau tidak apa apa?''

''Aku baik baik saja'' Jawab Naruto cepat

Plak  
kyak  
Plaak

Bertarung dengan gaya Yakuza, tentu saja Kazuya sulit di jatuhkan.  
Plak  
Pukulan terakhir dari Naruto membuat musuhnya terpental jatuh dan tergulai lemas di tanah.  
''Kalian jangan main-main dengan kami'' Teriak Naruto geram

Kelima pemuda itu tergeletak menahan sakit akibat perkelahian itu.

''Sebaiknya kalian cepat tinggalkan tempat ini!'' perintah tajam dari Kazuya

Secepatnya, kelima pemabuk itu berlari sempoyongan meninggalkan tempat tersebut karena ketakuta.

''oi.. Naruto, sejak kapan kau pintar berkelahi'' tanya Shikamaru yang sedang menyentuh biburnya yang berdarah.

''He he.. aku sempat diajari bela diri oleh brother'' jawab Naruto sambil tertawa ringan

''Apa kau baik-baik saja kucing penakut" ejek Kazuya kepada Shikamaru

''Ka..''

''Nanti akan ku ajari biar kau bisa menjaga diri dan kekasihmu itu'' ucap Kazuya santai.

''Shikamaru… terimakasih kau datang menolongku'' Temari mencium pipi Shikamaru dan sukses membuat wajah Shikamaru merah merona.

''Ehemmm dia asik pacaran thu, Sampai-sampai kita tidak dianggap'' goda Naruto membuat wajah Shikamaru makin memerah dan wajah Temari juga tak kalah merah.

''Hey.. Naruto, kita tinggalkan mereka'' bisik Kazuya  
Naruto mengangguk dan mereka melangkah meninggalkan Shikamaru berduaan.

to be continued

sepertinya membosankan, tapi tenang kalau terus mengikuti setorynya.. di kapter berikutnya tak akan bosan. Arigatou.

Di kapter yang akan datang :

Keluarga Haruno, keluarga Hyuga, keluarga Yamanaka, keluarga Namikaze, dan keluarga Nara sudah berkumpul demi membicarakan hal pnting dan tentu saja keluarga Kazuya juga ada disana

Mereka membicarakan masalah masa depan anak-anak mereka, tentu saja demi mempererat hubungan bisnis dengan cara mengikat tali persodaraan.

Mengingat Kazuya, Naruto dan Shikamaru mereka memiliki ikatan istimewa dan mereka sudah seperti sodara kandung, kemanapun mereka pasti selalu bertiga dan sulit dipisahkan  
Bahkan demi menikahkan mereka harus bersamaan juga.. tentu itu merepotkan tapi… apa boleh buat nikahkan saja sekalian

.

.

.

. '  
Dadaku perih'' Kazuya langsung membuka kaosnya dan mendapati luka cakaran didadanya berdarah lagi "ini pasti karena malam pas di hotel California'' Kazuya langsung memandangi Hinata "apa kau yang mencakarku?'' tanya Kazuya

.

.

.  
Shikamaru terbangun karena mendengar teriakan di sebelahnya tiba-tiba dia melihat seoarang gadis yang memelototinya "a..ada… ada apa ini ?'' suara Shikamaru terbata dan bingung

.

.

.

''Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!'' Sasuke berteriak setelah tanpa sengaja melihat adegan itu lalu berlari keluar kelas. Sai yang juga melihat adegan itu hanya menelan ludah bulat-bulat dan lari mengikuti Sasuke


	6. Chapter 6

**Fight for love chapter 6**

**Keberuntungan sesaat berati kesialan akan datang**

''Ino_ Hinata'' teriak Sakura kegirangan.

Ino meniup rambut poninya Dan Hinata mengorek telinganya dengan malas. Keduanya melangkah mendekati sahabat mereka tersebut dengan malas. Entah kenapa, tidak biasanya Sakura berteriak seperti itu, Frekuensi suara yang bisa merusak gendang telinga hanya hitungan micro secon.

''Ada apa?'' sahut Ino datar

''Ya ada apa ?'' tanya Hinata penasaran

''Kalian tau… aku seperti dikelilingi dewi fortuna'' celoteh Sakura kegirangan

''Hah… tak biasanya kau segembira ini. ada apa sebenarnya?'' Hinata tambah penasaran.

Ino memutar otaknya , mencoba menebak hal apa yang membuat temannya itu senang "um.. Sasuke menyatakan cinta kepadamu?''

''Bukan Bukan'' Sakura menggeleng yakin

''Mana mungkin Sasuke suka dengan Sakura, Sasuke selalu dingin terhadapnya" pikir Ino

''terus apa?" tanya Hinata yang terus penasaran.

Kali ini Ino semakin bingung ''um Ibumu menraktir belanja di mall?''

Sakura hanya nyengir saja

''Mana mungkin Ibunya menraktirnya Ibunya itu kan penjudi kelas berat'' gerutu Ino pelan

Mendengar gerutunya Ino, Hinata langsung sadar sesuatu "Jangan bilang kau menang lotre Sakura'' Hinata melihat sedari tadi Sakura membawa koran.

''Tara.. kau benar Hinata''

Ino langsung merebut Koran yang dibawa Sakura lalu menelusuri kolom lotre

''Kemarikan kuponmu'' perintah Ino tak sabar

''Bagaimana Ino, cocok?'' tanya Hinata

Mata Ino melotot bebas "sial nomernya pas''

''Mana? coba aku lihat" Hinata mengambil kupon dan Koran tersebut dengan santai

''Memang cocok" ucap Hinata

Hinata penasaran apa hadiahnya "bersantai di California plus uang saku $ 5000'

Mata Hinata mendadak melotot seperti Ino. "Apa?"

''Tentu saja aku akan mengajak kalian berdua sahabatku'' ucap Sakura gembira

Hah ketiga gadis yang sangat kasihan. Tertipu oleh akal-akalan orang tua mereka.

Sebuah Koran yang disabotase untuk menyenangkan hati Sakura yang gila lotre dan untuk melancarkan rencana orangtua mereka demi menikahkan anak-anaknya

.

.

.

.

.

.

** Flash**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The brothers terlihat sedang berbaring bersama di taman sambil memandang langit biru di siang hari.

''Brothers, aku melihat bintang'' celoteh Naruto

''Ha?'' Shikamaru dan Kazuya menyahut bersamaan lalu keduanya menatap heran ke arah Naruto.

''Kau sudah gila?'' Tangan Kazuya menyentuh jidat Naruto memastikan suhunya "oh normal''

''Hey, kanapa kau bilang seperti itu Naruto" tanya Shikamaru kawatir jangan-jangan Naruto memang sudah jadi gila

''Aku tidak gila brother'' Sahut Naruto santai

''Ak seperti melihat bintangnya dewi fortuna''

''Kenapa kau mendadak girang Naruto?'' tanya Kazuya heran

''Kita bertiga akan liburan di California'' sahut Naruto girang

''Ayahku menraktir kita selama di california'' tambah Naruto lalu tersenyum.

''Kita akan berangkat besok''

''Yang benar saja kau Naruto'' sahut Shikamaru yang masih belum percaya mengingat sahabatnya itu suka bercanda.

''Tara… ini tiket kita'' Naruto menunjukan tiket liburannya

''Bagaimana dengan hotelnya, apa sudah disiapkan?'' tanya Kazuya santai

''Semua sudah diatur oleh Ayahku'' sahut Naruto lalu nyengir

''Uaaahemm…. kalau begitu kebetulan aku ingin bersantai sambil menghirup udara pantai'' sahut Shikamaru santai

''Kedengarannya bagus'' sahut Kazuya

**Flasback to time ago ***********************

''Semua keluarga sudah lengkap tuan'' Jelas seorang pelayan kepada tuan besar Kazuya

''Oh suruh mereka menunggu sebentar'' sahut tuan besarnya

Keluarga Haruno, keluarga Hyuga, keluarga Yamanaka, keluarga Namikaze, dan keluarga Nara sudah berkumpul demi membicarakan hal pnting dan tentu saja keluarga Kazuya juga ada disana sebagai tuan rumah.

Mereka membicarakan masalah masa depan anak-anak mereka, tentu saja demi mempererat hubungan bisnis dengan cara mengikat tali persodaraan.

Mengingat Kazuya, Naruto dan Shikamaru mereka memiliki ikatan istimewa dan mereka sudah seperti sodara kandung kemanapun mereka pasti selalu bertiga dan sulit dipisahkan bahkan demi menikahkan mereka harus bersamaan juga, tentu itu merepotkan. Tapi apa boleh buat, nikahkan saja sekalian.

Mengingat ayahnya Shikamaru yang tak setuju dengan hubungan anaknya dengan Temari, mengingat juga Kazuya yang selalu dingin terhadap para gadis itu membuat Ibunya kawatir. Dan Naruto, dia adalah bagian dari mereka dan tentunya Naruto harus dinikahkan juga.

Kekawatiran juga sama di pihak keluarga para gadis

Sakura yang selalu mengejar Sasuke membuat Ibunya kawatir kalau-kalau Sakura menghabiskan hidupnya hanya untuk mengejar Sasuke saja.

Ino yang selalu termenung karena sifat Sai yang mengacuhkannya dan Ibunya tak mau kelak Ino menderita karena tingkah Sai.

Sementara Hinata sudah lama menyukai Naruto, tidak ada salahnya kalau dia dinikahkan juga.

Runding demi runding mereka akhirnya setuju satu sama lain.

Naruto di jodohkan dengan Hinata sepertinya sangat serasi.

Shikamaru dengan Sakura ini sesuai di hati masing-masing orang tua.

Dan Kazuya dengan Ino ini juga sesuai di hati masing-masing keluarga

''Bagaimana pendapat kalian apakah sudah pas?'' tanya Kazuya Reyment

''Yap''

''Kami setuju'' Terdengar sahut-sahut dari masing-masing keluarga

''Kalau masalah tempat dan waktu pernikahannya biarkan saya yang mengatur'' ujar ayahnya Sakura. Jiraya.

Semua keluarga menyetujuinya. Serasa semua sudah tuntas, semua keluarga dipersilahkan untuk menyantap hidangannya masing-masing

**end flashback********************

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Krriing…**

Terdengar telpun berdering di meja Kepala.

_''Halo! Oh ya, Jiraya-san"_

_Jiraya ; anda siapkan acara pernikahan di sana, anak-anak kami akan kesana dan pastikan anak-anak kami menikah besok. _

_Orochimaru : kami akan mempersiapkannya Jiraya-san, pokoknya beres. _

_Jiraya : oke, semoga berasil._

**Tut tut tut**

''Zetsu, Kabuto kita dapat job''

''Kau tau jika ini berjalan lancar, kita akan dapat bonus besar"

''Kalian harus bekerja dengan baik'' jelas pemilik hotel tersebut

''Siap bos!'' seru kedua anakbuahnya. Semangat.

**To be continued**


	7. Chapter 7

Fight for love chapter 7  
Nightmare

''Oi Ino _Hinata ayo cepat!'' Teriak Sakura tak sabaran.

''Iyaa'' sahut Ino dan Hinata bersamaan

Pagi ini mereka harus sudah berangkat ke bandara  
''kita sudah ditunggu'' teriak Sakura lagi

sementara sebuah taxi sudah menunggu mereka.

''ayo cepat ino'' seru Hinata

Mereka bergegas masuk ke dalam taxi sementara supir memasukkan tas mereka ke dalam bagasi.

Beberapa menit kemudian

''Kalian sudah siap'' tanya supir  
Mereka bertiga mengangguk dan taxi itu siap berangkat

flash

''Kalian sudah siap" tanya Kazuya kepada kedua temannya "Apa ada yang ketinggalan ?''  
''Semua sudah lengkap bro'' sahut Naruto  
''Kau bagaimana ?''  
''Sudah beres, ayo berangkat'' sahut Shikamaru

''Ok lets go" Kazuya melaju ke bandara dengan mustangGTnya dan diikuti oleh Yamato dan Obito yang mengantarnya.

.

.

.

next time

.

.

.

.

''apa kita sudah ada di California, Sakura?'' tanya Ino

''Sudah, ayo kita cepat turun''

Sementara sudah ada 2 Buah taxi yang berjejer menunggu mereka.

''Naruto _Kazuya kita sudah sampai'' seru Shikamaru ''Ayo cepat turun''

Naruto dan Kazuya melangkah lunglai mengikuti Shikamaru menuju taxi jemputannya  
''demi raja Neptunus, Ini sungguh merepotkan. aku harus membawa tas-tas kalian "keluh Shikamaru  
Tapi mau tak mau Shikamaru harus sabar saat ini, karena kedua temannya dalam keadaan tidak nyaman.

Sementara para supir segera memasukan barang-barang para remaja tersebut.

''Ayo cepat" Ajakan Shikamaru kepada kedua temannya

flash

Hinata dan Sakura segera masuk ke dalam taxi dan tak sabar ingin segera istirahat di hotel. Tiba-tiba ada dua pemuda sempoyongan masuk ke dalam taxi mereka  
''Ayo segera berangkat pak supir, kami sudah tak tahan dengan bau bandara''

''Baik tuan'' sopir itu langsung melaju menuju hotel mereka tanpa melihat kebelakang.

Sementara Shikamaru sudah masuk kedalam taxi yang satunya. Ino yang mendapati kedua temannya telah pergi duluan segera masuk ke dalam taxinya  
''Ayo cepat pak supir'' seru Ino tampa menoleh ke samping.  
''baik nona'' taxinya langsung berangkat.

''Hei, kenapa kau masuk ke taksiku" tanya Shikamaru  
''Sudahlah tidak penting, tujuan kita sama'' jawab Ino sewot

flas to taxi 2

''Huaaaaaaa! Si.. siapa kalian?'' Teriak Sakura melihat pria jabrik yang tiba-tiba menyandarkan Kepala nya di bahunya  
''Pinjamkan bahumu sebentar aku lagi sakit'' dalam keadaan setengah sadar Naruto menyahut.

Kazuya terlihat nyaman di bahu Hinata sepertinya aroma farfum Hinata membuat dia nyaman

''Kyaaa! Tolong aku Sakura'' rintih Hinata

''Aku tak bisa bergerak Hinata'' sambil menunjuk pria jabrik yang hampir setengah mayat itu

''dia…" Hinata menyadari sesuatu

''Kau kenal dia Hinata?''

''apa kalian tidak bisa diam'' keluh Kazuya yang membuat Hinata dan Sakura terdiam  
Bruk  
Seketika saja Kepala Naruto jatuh kepangkuan Sakura ''Aaa.. Hinata Help''

''Tuan kita sudah sampai'' seru sopir taxi  
Kedua pria itu bangun dan keluar dari taxi tumpangannya meninggalkan Sakura dan Hinata begitu saja.

Sementara Shikamaru berada di meja resepsionis sedang mengurus perlengkapannya  
''Naruto _Kazuya, kalian harus segera beristirahat'' Shikamaru memapah keduanya dan menuju kamar mereka tanpa menghiraukan tatapan dingin ketiga gadis itu.

Ketiga gadis itu juga segera menuju kamar mereka karena mereka juga kelelahan  
''Itu… Naruto-kun" gumam Hinata

''Hinata ayo cepat'' panggil Sakura hingga membuat Hinata sadar dari lamunanannya.

flash

''Aku Butuh tidur'' keluh Naruto dan Kazuya hampir barengan  
''Sana cepat istirahat'' suruh Shikamaru kemudian keduanya langsung tidur seperti mayat "mereka benar-benar merepotkan''

.

.

''Ah…. aku capek, aku mau istirahat'' keluh Sakura  
''Aku juga capek, bahu aku sakit'' keluh Hinata juga  
''Ayo kita tidur saja'' ajak Ino sambil menuju ranjang

beberapa jam kemudian

Tok tok  
Terdengar suara keras yang membangunkan Shikamaru dari arah pintu.

Dengan malas Shikamaru melangkah ke arah pintu dan membukanya.  
Dia melihat sesosok pegawai hotel dengan malas dia menatap kartu nama di dada pegawai itu ''Zetzu ya''

''Pergilah ke pantai kami mengadakan pesta kembang api'' seru pegawai tersebut  
''Kalian harus datang ke pesta, teman-teman kalian menunggu''

''Oh" Sahut Shikamaru malas lalu melangkah membangunkan kedua temannya.  
setelah beberapa menit Kedua pemuda itu akhirnya bangun.

''Ada apa Shikamaru'' tanya Kazuya  
''Kita di undang ke pesta'' sahutnya datar

''Kita sebaiknya datang'' ucap Naruto sambil mengusap matanya.

Kazuya melangkah keluar dari kamarnya mencoba menghirup udara segar, tiba-tiba pintu kamar yang berhadapan dengan kamarnya tebuka lalu dia menangkap sesosok wanita anggun tepat di hadapannya.

Tiba-tiba saja wanita berambut indigo itu menunjuknya dengan sinis.

''Apa?'' Sahut Kazuya dingin

''Kau membuat bahuku sakit'' keluh Hinata

'''Oh karena tadi, maaf aku tadi tak enak badan. oh ya ada pesta di pantai sebaiknya kalian datang juga'' Kazuya langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja dan itu membuat Hinata makin kesal.

.

.

satu jam kemudian

.

.

''aa.. aku gagal'' keluh Sakura, dia gagal mendapat poin pada permainan melempar koin ke lubang membuat Ino dan Hinata tertawa melihatnya.  
Mereka sibuk berpindah-pindah permainan kesana kemari, benar-benar gadis yang bersemangat.

Dari kejauhan Naruto memperhatikan tingkah gadis-gadis itu, sampai dia sadar kalau dia mengenal salah satu dari mereka.

''Hey Shikamaru itu Hinata'' seru Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah Hinata  
''Benarkah?'' Shikamaru penasaran  
''ya itu Hinata'' sahut Naruto lagi

''Ayo kita hampiri mereka'' ajak Naruto  
''Kita mau kemana Shikamaru" tanya Kazuya  
''Ayo kita ke para gadis itu'' ajak Naruto lagi  
Kazuya dengan malas mengikuti kedua temannya.

'Hinata memandang Kazuya dengan sinis ''Kau lagi''

''Hei Hinata''

''Naruto –kun?"

''Iya ini aku, sudah lama tidak ketemu Hinata bagaimana kabarmu?'' tanya Naruto

''Kau kenal dia?'' tanya Kazuya santai

''Dia teman kami semasa kecil'' sahut Shikamaru

''Hinata, kau kenal mereka'' tanya Ino penasaran

''Mereka teman-temanku Ino'' Sahut Hinata sambil tersenyum

"teman?"

"ya ino"

Merekapun saling berkenalan satu sama lain dan lama-kelamaan suasana akrab diantara mereka timbul.

''Hoi…! Kalian, ayo mendekat! pesta kembang api akan dimulai'' teriak Kabuto memanggil mereka dari kejauhan.  
Kemudian mereka melangkah ke arah Kabuto dan ikut kedalam pesta.

''Sebelum kita pesta kembang api mari kita bersulang'' Kabuto mengajak mereka mengikuti tradisi minum sake. Tradisi. Itu alas an untuk mengelabui mereka agar mau minum sake.

''Hei, kami masih dibawah umur'' seru Kazuya

''ini tradisi, itung-itung untuk mendoakan keberuntungan kalian. Apa kalian takut?" sindir Kabuto  
''Kita adakan permainan siapa yang minum sake paling banyak dan tetap bertahan, dia pemenangnya. Tenang, ada hadiahnya. Yang menang mendapat kalung berlian ini''

''Aku ikut'' seru Sakura yang gila kemenangan sama seperti Ibunya yang gila kemenangan'' like doughter like mom.

''Kalian takut ya?'' ejek Sakura terhadap pria-pria di hadapannya  
''Baik aku ikut" sahut Kazuya menerima tantangan Sakura  
''sang ketua sudah mengambil keputusan. Ayo kita juga ikut'' ajak Naruto kepada Shikamaru

''Kita juga ikut Hinata'' Ino mengajaknya "kita tidak boleh kalah dari mereka''

Zetsu yang merasakan ada persaingan ketat di antara mereka langsung saja memulai permainannya. ''Ok Kita mulai''

Sake demi sake mereka tuangkan. Persaingan yang ingin mengalahkan satu sama lain begitu sengit.  
Sampai-sampai Kabuto harus mondar-mandir untuk mengambil sake.

''Hey! kau cepat tuangkan'' seru Kazuya  
''Tuangkan di gelasku dulu, wanita duluan'' Sakura menyerobot giliran Kazuya. sementara Kazuya hanya tertawa geli.

Mereka dengan cepat menghabiskan sake di cawan mereka masing-masing membuat Zetsu dan Kabuto kewalahan meladeni kemauan para pesaing itu.

''Aku masih belum mabuk'' seru Kazuya yang sudah setengah sadar meminta di tungkan sake lagi

''Ah Tuangkan ke cangkirku juga'' seru Sakura yang masih sedikit lebih sadar dari Kazuya

''Dengan senang hati tuan putri'' sahut Kabuto sambil menuangkan sake ke cawan Sakura

Hanya Kazuya dan Sakura yang masih kuat berdiri dan bertarung sake, sementara teman-teman mereka sudah pada teler.

Selang beberapa menit akhirnya keduanya mabuk berat.

''Ayo Zetsu kita segera nikahkan mereka. Kau siapkan prosesnya" seru Kabuto

Orochimaru Sang pemilik hotel mendekat ke arah mereka  
''Kau pasangkan pemuda berkuncir ayam ini dengan anaknya Tsunade''

''Yang ini pasti anak Tsunade'' seru Kabuto sambil menunjuk gadis berambut pirang panjang.

''Ya, itu pasti anaknya Tsunade. Dia yang paling mirib Tsunade'' sahut Kepala hotel yakin

''Itu anak keluarga Kazuya'' tunjuk Kepala hotel ''pasangkan dengan gadis ini'' dia yakin gadis itu yang bernama Ino. Setahu Orochimaru, Ino itu mempunyai rambut yang panjang. ''Dan sisanya mereka berdua''

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

.

.

Mata Hinata terbuka Saat menyadari sesuatu yang aneh di sampingnya. Dia berbalik kemudian terkejut dan langsung menjauh dari ranjang begitu saja. Mata Hinata terbuka sempurna saat melihat sesosok pria di sampingnya ''huaaaaaa! kenapa kau bisa disini?'' teriaknya.

Pria itu masih belum sadar. Hinata yang sadar dirinya masih telanjang langsung menarik selimut dan menutup tubuhnya kemudian berbalik badan.

''Ada apa ini'' Kazuya mengeluh karena selimutnya di tarik dan seketika dia berteriak ''Huaaaaaaaaaa! Kenapa aku bisa tela..'' Kazuya langsung menutup mulutnya karena melihat ada seorang gadis yang membelakanginya.

Kazuya bergegas memakai celananya "hei, kau cepat pakai pakaianmu! aku mau bicara denganmu'' seru Kazuya

.

.

Flash

.

.

Shikamaru terbangun karena mendengar teriakan di sebelahnya dan tiba-tiba dia mendapati seoarang gadis memelototinya dan membuatnya binggung "a..a..ada… ada apa ini?''

''Kau apakan aku semalam, hah'' tanya Ino sinis  
Shikamaru berpikir sebentar lalu berteriak "haaa! dimana pakaianku. Dan.. apa yang kau lakukan di sini. Kau…''

Ino malah menjadi bingung "ke..kenapa kau? ada apa sebenarnya?''

.

.

Flash

.

.

''Apa apaan kau!'' Teriak Sakura terdengar  
Tampa pikir panjang Sakura naik menduduki dan menghakimi Naruto dengan kejam tampa mengingat pakaiannya.

Naruto hanya meringis kesakitan dan tak bisa berteriak karena mulutnya disumbat dengan tangan Sakura. Itu membuatnya tak bisa mengelak dari keganasan Sakura.

.

.  
Flash

.

.

''Hey… Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" tanya Kazuya pelan

Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan

''Kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Terakhir aku ingat kita ada di pantai. apa kau ingat sesuatu?'' tanya Kazuya

Hinata tak menjawab.

Hinata duduk menyampingi Kazuya dan sama-sama memandang ke arah berbeda seketika suasana muram terpecah saat Hinata menyadari hal yang aneh. ''Kenapa ada cincin di jari manisku'' keluh Hinata

Kazuya langsung monoleh ke arah jari Hinata kemudian ia menoleh jarinya ''Di jariku juga ada cincin'' ini membuat Kazuya semakin bingung.

''ini cincin pernikahan.'' ucap Hinata dan Kazuya bersamaan

Hal yang sama pasti terjadi juga terhadap teman kita. ayo kita lihat'' ajakan Kazuya

flash

''Ini kesalahan. cincin ini menandakan kalau kita sudah menikah'' ujar Shikamaru tak bersemangat.

''Aku tidak ingat apa-apa'' keluh Ino lesu

''Lebih baik kita lihat teman kita dulu'' ajak Shikamaru

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kazuya melihat Sakura sedang menghakimi Naruto. Tampa busana. Dan untungnya selimut masih menutupi bagian sensitive mereka ''Heyy! hentikan itu. lebih baik pakai pakaian kalian dulu baru bicara''

Tak lama kemudia Shikamaru dan Ino datang menghampiri ''Kazuya, apa kau ingat sesuatu?'' tanya Shikamaru  
Kazuya hanya menggeleng pelan

''Sakura, kita semua sudah menikah'' ucapan Ino membuat Sakura terkejut "kau lihat saja jari manismu''

''Tidakkk!"  
''Berhenti berteriak Sakura. ini kenyataan'' Ino memasang muka murung

''Sial apa yang terjadi? aku sama sekali tak mengingat apapun'' keluh Naruto kesal

Tak lama kemudian pegawai hotel datang menghampiri mereka.

''Hei kalian berisik sekali semalam'' Kabuto malah memarahi mereka ''kalian harus segera ke kuil untuk berdoa. Kalian ini… ckckck kalian masih amatir''  
Mereka semua mematung dan kebingungan setelah apa yang terjadi pada mereka.

''Ayo cepat pengantin baru harus berdoa ke kuil'' ajak Kabuto

Mereka melangkah sambil bertanya -tanya diotaknya mengikuti ajakan Kabuto menuju kuil begitu saja.

''Heee…. sebaikanya kalian mandi dulu sebelum ke kuil" tambah Kabuto

satu jam kemudian

''Tuhan, kenapa aku harus terlibat dengan masalah seperti ini. Ini bukanlah harapanku. Aku hanya memohon agar aku memperoleh yang terbaik dalam hidupku." Kazuya berdoa dengan hikmah.

Hinata merunduk dan memejamkan matanya "Tuhan, jika memang pria yang di sampingku ini sudah menjadi takdirku, Buatlah dia mencintaiku''

Sakura menghela nafas panjangnya "Tuhan, Buatlah aku mudah dicintai dengan tulus''

''Tuhan, jika gadis ini memang untukku, Buatlah dia mencintaiku " doa Naruto sangat mendalam  
"Fuh…" Ino meniup rambut poninya lalu dia segera memejamkan matanya "Tuhan, jika pria itu sudah menjadi hidupku, buatlah dia selalu memperhatikanku dan buat agar aku mudah mencintainya "

''Tuhan, kenapa hariku berubah menjadi merepotkan seperti ini? kalau ini sudah takdir buatlah aku bahagya" Doa Shikamaru

Setah selesai berdoa di kuil tak ada satupun yang bicara. Mereka masih berpikir keras setelah apa yang terjadi pada diri mereka. Kazuya melangkah dengan malas melewati begitu saja teman-temannya. melihat Kazuya yang pergi tanpa bicara, Naruto dan Shikamaru hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Sang ketua clannya kemanapun pergi.

Dengan tangan di saku The brothers melangkah dengan malas.. Mau tak mau para istri juga harus mengikuti kemana para suaminya melangkah. Masih sama, para istri melangkah tak kalah malasnya dan dalam keadaan suram. Mereka mencoba mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Kazuya tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah dan langsung duduk begitu saja di pasir matanya memandang lautan namun pikirannya ke arah lain. teman-temannya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

1 jam. 2 jam berlalu suasana tetap sunyi. mereka memikirkan masalahnya masing-masing

Shikamaru mulai menampakkan kegelisahannya ''Lama lama aku bisa stress kalau terus seperti ini'' pikirnya

''tidak'' Rintih Sakura mulai terdengar. dia terus menggeleng-geleng kepala berpikir hal yang membuat dia kehilangan V.

3 jam berlalu tak lama kemudian Kazuya tiba-tiba bangun dari lamunanan dan melangkah mendekati lautan. "haaaaaaaaa!'' Tiba-tiba saja Kazuya berteriak dan memecah keheningan.

Hal itu membuat yang lain terbangun dari lamunannya  
''Aahhhh! Aku bisa gila kalo begini terus'' teriak Sakura yang ikut memecah keheningan.

''Baiklah kita harus menerima apa yang sudah terjadi. mungkin ini sudah takdir" semua mata mengarah ke arah Naruto dan menatap serius ke arahnya.

''Apa?'' tanya Naruto singkat  
Tak lama, mereka lalu berhenti menanatap Naruto. Mereka sadar. Mereka harus bisa menerima kenyataan.  
''Naruto benar, kita seharusnya berhenti murung'' suara Ino pelan

''Baiklah kalian pasti lapar. aku akan mencarikan sarapan'' ucap Naruto tenang kemudian beranjak pergi mencari makananan.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto datang membawa 6 mie instant dan membagikan ke teman-temannya  
Mereka menyantap makanannya dengan tenang dan pelan  
Hanya terdengar suara-suara mereka memakan mie instant. tak satupun yang bicara

Setelah selesai makan, Kazuya berdiri dan menoleh temannya "kalian diam saja di sini, aku akan kembali'' ucap Kazuya sebelum melangkah pergi

Langkah demi langkah kaki Kazuya menelusuri pasir pantai sampai ia berhenti di suatu tempat. Dia melihat pria yang di kenalnya lalu melangkah menghampirinya

''Paman Heashi?'' tanya Kazuya  
''Kau anak muda itu, Kazuya kan?'' tanya Heashi  
''Iya ini aku. lama tidak bertemu paman Heashi''

''Duduklah Kazuya'' lalu Kazuya duduk di samping paman Heashi di kursi pinggir pantai

''Kenapa kau murung lagi anak muda?'' tanya Heashi memecah lamunan Kazuya  
''Oh ini" Kazuya langsung bangun dari kemurungannya ''Sesuatu terjadi begitu saja dalam hidupku dan jika orang tuaku tau ini pasti membuat mereka malu. benda ini mengganggu pikiranku sejak tadi'' keluh Kazuya sambil menoleh jarinya.

''Ada apa dengan cincin itu'' tanya Heashi lagi  
''Ini… ini pernikahan yang tak aku inginkan'' Kazuya menghela nafas dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi dengan kedua tangan di belakang Kepala nya

''Sabarlah. kau pasti bisa melewatinya. ini bukan masalah yang berat sebaiknya kau tabah'' nasehat Heashi lalu tersenyum

''Aku iri dengan paman, paman selalu bisa mengatasi masalah yang datang. andai paman adalah Ayahku'' keluh Kazuya sambil memejamkan mata

Heashi tersenyum setelah mendengar perkataan Kazuya itu ''Baiklah anak muda, paman harus pergi ada urusan penting yang paman harus selesaikan''

''Oh ya paman'' lalu paman itu pergi meninggalkan dia sendiri.

''Kanapa paman Heashi ada di sini?" Kazuya baru sadar tentang itu "hah.. palingan kunjungan bisnisnya'' pikirnya

flash

''Kabuto, kau panggil mereka untuk segera ke hotel. keluarga mereka sudah menunggu'' perintah Orochimaru.

''Baik boss''

''Bagaimana, semua berjalan lancar ?'' tanya Jiraya kepada Orochimaru  
''Semua beres'' jawab Kepala hotel semangat. Dia ingin cepat mendapatkan bonusnya.

Di ruang tamu ada keluarga Namikaze , keluarga Haruno, dan keluarga Hyuga yang mewakili untuk menjemput para remaja itu.

''Itu mereka'' tunjuk Zetsu ke arah para remaja yang baru datang dari pantai.

Seketika saja salah satu Ibu yang tak sabaran langsung saja memeluk Hinata ''Menantuku''

Mendadak Naruto dan Sakura terkejut dan memasang mata bulat-bulat saat melihat orang tuanya tepat dihadapan mereka.

''Bibi.. Yang ini menantumu'' ucap Shikamaru sambil menunjuk Sakura.  
Khusina yang merasa bingung langsung melepas pelukannya "sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?''

Tsunade yang juga ikut bingung lalu menoleh ke arah Jiraya. Jiraya pun langsung menoleh ke arah Minato "kita malah menjadi besan?'' ujar Jiraya binggung.

''Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?'' tanya Heashi sambil menatap Kepala hotel  
Orochimaru malah ikut bungung "kalau begini aku tak jadi mendapat bonus" pikirnya.

Shikamaru yang bosan melihat semua ini terpaksa angkan bicara

''Paman, bibi''  
''Ini pasangan ku, ini pasangan Naruto dan ini pasangan Hi… dimana suamimu Hinata?'' Shikamaru tak menangkap sosok Kazuya di hadapannya ''kemana dia?''

Para orang tua malah terdiam. Mereka berpikir kenapa kesalahan ini bisa terjadi. Sang Kepala hotel dan kedua anak Buahnya hanya bisa diam membisu karena mereka telah salah memasangkan.

''Terus dimana menantuku?'' tanya Heashi di sela keheningan

Tak lama kemudian Kazuya muncul dan melangkah mendekati temannya ''Kenapa kalian ?'' tanya Kazuya santai  
Dia melihat Ayah Naruto dan paman yang di kenalnya juga ada di sana.

''Paman Minato, paman Heashi kalian juga ada disini?''

''Kau kenal dengan Ayahku?'' bisik Hinata

''Oooh paman Heashi ya"  
''Apaaa?'' mata Kazuya mendadak membulat

''Haha.. jadi menantuku yang itu. ternyata dia orang yang aku kenal'' jelas Heashi lalu tertawa ringan saat melihat expresi Kazuya.

''Ayah?'' Hinata menjadi bingung begitu juga yang lainnya.  
''Tidak apa-apa, kesalahan ini bukan masalah. aku menerima kalau dia jadi menantuku'' jelas Heashi

Keluarga lain akhirnya tersenyum  
''Benar-benar''  
''Ini Bukan masalah''

Akhirnya semua keluarga dan Kepala hotel tersenyum lega

''Aku akan menghubungi keluarga lain'' ucap Minato sambil meraih ponsel di sakunya

Sementara para remaja itu masih terdiam dan kebingungan.

.

.

.

Flash

.

.

''Ah… ini ulah orang tua kita'' keluh Naruto kemudian melangkah ke dekat istrinya dan duduk di sampinya  
''Udara di pantai ini segar ya''' bisik Naruto memecah lamunan Sakura  
''Kyaaaa! kenapa kau mendekat?'' Sakura memukul Kepala Naruto dengan keras.  
''Sakura-chan, Kenapa memukulku?''

''Ha ha.. sepertinya kau mendapat istri yang galak Naruto" ledek Kazuya yang berhasil membuat Naruto tambah kesal dan sukses membuat muka Sakura memerah.

''Ah… hari ini sungguh panas'' Kazuya membuka bajunya agar udara melewati tubuhnya

Tok  
''Heyy! kenapa kau menjitakku?'' tanya Kazuya kesal  
''Jangan menbuka baju sembarangan di depanku'' Hinata mengeluarkan suara dewa kematiannya.

''Haha… istrimu cantik brother tapi tak kalah galaknya dengan istriku'' ledek balik Naruto dan berasil membuat Kazuya makin kesal.  
''Sial dia membalas kata-kataku'' keluh kesal Kazuya dalam hatinya

''Merepotkan"S hikamaru mengeluh

''Apa yang merepotkan?'' tanya sinis istrinya yang dari tadi duduk di sampingnya

''Merepotkan merepotkan merepotkan"  
Plak  
Bruk  
Ino dengan muka super horornya memukul jatuh Shikamaru ''Lain kali jangan pernah mengeluh di depanku seperti itu''

Naruto dan Kazuya yang melihat pertunjukan itu mendadak merinding ''Hey Naruto kemari'' seru Kazuya pelan sambil mengajak Naruto menjauh. ''Firasatku Buruk mulai hari ini''

''Benar Bro, Mahluk yang namanya wanita itu mengerikan''

Plak  
pukulan Hinata dan Sakura mengenai kepala para suaminya secara bersamaan.

"heyy!"  
5 detik setelah teriakan Kazuya, Naruto berteriak. "heyy!"  
Mereka menatap ke arah istrinya.

Mereka mendapati istrinya memasang muka menyeramkan menatap mereka dengan sinis, membuat keduanya makin merinding.

.

.

flash

.

.

.

.

.

''Sial aku bisa terus bolak balik rumah sakit kalau begini terus "keluh Shikamaru kepada kedua temannya sambil mengusap Kepalanya yang sakit

''Bukan kau saja, kami juga mengalami hal sama'' keluh Kazuya sambil merapikan barang-barangnya dan bersiap untuk pulang ke asia

''Kita harus sabar brothers'' ucap Naruto menyemangati kawan-kawannya

''Aku belum siap menjalani semua inim, memiliki istri? Ah… Kepala ku serasa mau pecah'' keluh Kazuya

''Ya.. Kita semua juga belum siap'' jawab Naruto datar

flash

''Aaaaaaa! dalam semalam aku berubah menjadi seorang istri, aku belum siaap iinnooo-chan!'' keluh Sakura  
''Aku juga sama bodoh'' sahut Ino

''Ayo brangkat, kita harus pulang sekarang'' ajak Hinata

.

.

flash

.

.

.

''Kalian akan sekolah di tempat istri kalian'' ujar Tsunade yang kebetulan Kepala sekolah di KSHS ''Kami sudah mengurus perpindahan sekolah kalian dari SSHS''

Ketiga pemuda itu hanya menganggug pelan mengikuti kemauan semua keluarganya mau tak mau mereka harus menurutinya.

''Ayo kita harus segera pulang ke asia"

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

**Fight for love chapter 8**  
**back to home**

''Tuan besar'' Sambut Maito Gai kepada Kazuya yang baru tiba di kediamannya

''Ah… aku belum jadi tuan besar'' sahut Kazuya malas

''Tapi tuan kan sudah menikah''

''Ah itu, panggil aku seperti biasanya saja'' Sahut Kazuya datar

''Baiklah tuan muda''

Kazuya lalu melangkah kekamarnya untuk istirahat.

''Tuan muda sudah datang?'' tanya Noi

''Sudah nyonya besar'' sahut Maito Gai sopan

''Biarkan dulu dia istirahat''

''Baik nyonya''

.

.

** Flash**

.

.

.

.

''Shikamaru!''  
''Cepat kau rapikan kamarmu, Istrimu sejam lagi akan tiba'' printah Ibunya crewet

''Baik baik Bu'' sahut Shikamaru malas  
''Jangan malas cepat bekerja'' teriak Ibunya

''Kita kan punya pembantu Bu'' keluh Shikamaru  
''Pembantu kita sedamg masak hidangan malam jadi tak bisa membantu untuk membereskan kamarmu''

''Tapi bu…''

''Tak ada tapi-tapian cepat bereskan'' printah Ibunya dengan keras

''Baiklah Bu'' sahut Shikamaru datar.

.

.

**Flash**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**Tok tok**

''Ya…. tunggu sebentar'' Kushina mendekati ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

Kushina yang memperhatikan menantunya lekan -ekan itu membuat muka Sakura memerah. ia tak mampu untuk menatap Ibu barunya itu.

''Kau cantik Sakura'' Suara Kushina pelan dan sukses membuat Sakura tersipu malu.

''Putriku cantik kan'' tanya Jiraya tiba-tiba

Kushina mengangguk dan langsung memeluk Sakura  
Sakura tiba-tiba melongo saat melihat Naruto versi dewasa muncul "wah Ayahnya sangat keren''

Minato mempersilahkan Jiraya masuk ''Jiraya-san ayo cepat masuk''

''Naruto! cepat turun. Bantu istrimu membereskan barang barangnya'' panggil Kushina "ayo duduk jiraya-san''

Ketiga orang dewasa itu beranjak sambil tertawa santai menuju sofa sementara Naruto malah saling pandang dengan Sakura dengan mata tajam

''Hey hubungan kalian harmonis kan?'' tanya Kushina penuh curiga dengan mata melotot. tingkah Ibunya yang amat menyeramkan , membuat Naruto merinding

**Chup**  
Naruto mencium kening Sakura dan langsung memeluknya dengan mesra ''Hubungan kami baik baik saja Bu'' Sakura yang membeku sesaat, karena tingkah suaminya yang mendadak bahkan di depan para orang tua "gila'' pikir Sakura

''oh iya Bu, kami harmonis'' jawab Sakura terpaksa  
''Awas kau Naruto'' bisik Sakura  
Merasakan hawa iblis yang di pancarkan istrinya dengan sigap Naruto langsung mencium bibur Sakura dengan lembut. Setidaknya itu membuat para orang tua tersenyum lega.

''Sialan bocah ini'' Gumam Sakura, mana mungkin Sakura mendorong suaminya dalam situasi ada orang tua mereka.

''Yosh! Ayah, Ibu, paman. aku akan mengantar istriku ke kamar dulu, permisi''

''Ayo!'' ajak Naruto  
Sakura hanya bisa mengikuti Naruto menuju kamarnya.

Dengan langkah pelan Sakura masuk ke kamar Naruto ''Luas juga kamar ini'' gumamnya. Aroma jeruk di kamar itu membuat Sakura nyaman.

''Hey cepat masukan pakaianmu ke lemari'' seru Naruto  
Sakura yang agak kesal karena tingkah Naruto tadi, langsung menghampiri Naruto yang sedang berbaring di kasur kemudian Sakura menarik kasar tangannya.  
''Hey bocah sialan kenapa kau main cium saja tadi?'' tanya Sakura kesal

''Ah, kau itu istriku jadi tak apa kalau aku menciummu, lagi pula aku tak ingat apa yang kau lakukan pas di hotel seluruh punggungku terasa perih'' Naruto sambil membuka bajunya dan memperlihatkan punggungnya

''Aapa yang ingin kau laku…'' ucapan Sakura terputus setelah melihat luka di punggung Naruto

''Seberapa hebat kau di ranjang hingga punggungku seperti ini'' ucapan Naruto berasil membuat wajah Sakura memerah dan tersipu malu

Naruto yang melihat Sakura yang gugup langsung melangkah mendekatinya  
Tubuh Naruto yang telanjang dada itu tiba-tiba memeluk Sakura dengan hangat. "setidaknya kita impas"

.

.

** Flash**

.

.

.

''huh… akhirnya beres'' keluh lega Shikamaru yang akhirnya beres merapikan kamarnya

''Shikamaru!" panggil Ayahnya "istrimu sudah datang cepat hampiri

''Baiklah Ayah''

Ino yang terpesona melihat kemewahan kediaman Nara, tak henti hentinya memandangi sekeliling sampai kesudut sudut ruangan. ternyata rumah suaminya jauh lebih mewah dari rumahnya.

''Masuklah menantuku!'' seru lembut dari Yoshino

''Oh iya iya Ibu''

''Sana cari suamimu'' suruh Yoshino lagi

Dengan langkah pelan Ino mendekati suaminya dan terdiam.  
''Ayo kita kekamar kau harus merapikan pakaianmu'' Shikamaru lalu mengabil dua tas yang di bawa Ino dan melangkah langsung ke kamarnya

''Dia perhatian juga'' gumam Ino di pikirannya Ino mengikuti langkah pelan suaminya hingga sampai di kamarnya

''Menantu kita cantik kan mereka sangat serasi'' ucap Yoshino pada suaminya

''walau ada kesalahan, tapi kita mendapat menantu yang cantik" ujar Shikaku

''Ini kamarku, Bukan ini sekarang menjadi kamar kita'' Ino tak menghiraukan ucapan suaminya, dia malah asik menikmati kemewahan kamar barunya.

''Ehems!'' Shikamaru memecah lamunan istrinya ''Kau pakai lemari ini''  
Shikamaru membuka lemari dan memasukan satu persatu pakaian istrinya  
Dia cukup perhatian terhadap istrinya. y Ino sadar akan perhatian dari suaminya itu.

Seketika muka malas Shikamaru berubah menjadi tatapan serius setelah melihat barang yang membuat dia tertarik. Lalu Shikamaru melangkah mendekati Ino. dia agak membungkuk di depan Ino, dengan perlahan telunjuk Shikamaru mengarah untuk menekan sesuatu "cukup besar juga, pantas ukuran bramu lunayan."

''Kyaaaaaa!'' Plak Ino sadar dari lamunannya dan langsung memukul suaminya hingga tersungkur di lantai ''A…a..apa yang kau lakukan''

''Kau membuat hidungku berdarah'' sahut Shikamaru kesal  
Mendengar teriakan Ino, kedua orang tua Shikamaru berlari ke asal teriakan itu.

''Ada apa ini?'' tanya Yoshino  
''di…dia menyentuh….!'' sahut Ino sambil menutup dadanya dengan kedua tangan.

serentak kedua orang tuanya tertawa membuat Ino merasa canggung. ''tidak ada suami yang memperkosa istrinya menantuku'' ucap Shikaku, kata kata itu membuat muka Ino memerah kemudian kedua orang tuanya meninggalkan mereka berdua.

''Ah… Keras sekali pukulanmu Ino'' Shikamaru lalu berdiri mendekati Ino  
"Kali ini apa yang dia ingin lakukan" pikir Ino, tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru mencium bibir Ino sambil memeluk pinggang rampingnya. ini berasil membuat ruangan makin panas dan membuat pipi Ino merona ''I' m your husband now'' bisik Shikamaru di telinga Ino

''and I'm your wife'' Desah Ino pelan

.

.

.

.

**Flash**

.

.

.

.

**Tok tok tok**

''Tuan muda, ditunggu nyonya besar di ruang utama''

''Baiklah tunggu sebentar'' jawab Kazuya "aku akan segera turun''  
Kazuya yang baru selesai mandi bergegas untuk mengenakan pakian lalu turun menghadap Ibunya

.

''Kau jemputlah Hinata, tadi keluarga Hyuga menghubungi Ibu. katanya putri mereka sudah siap''

''Baik Bu'' lalu Kazuya langsung bergegas berangkat  
''Tuan muda ini kunci mobil tuan'' ucap salah satu pelayan sambil memberikan kunci mobilnya.

Kazuya langsung menuju carera 911 turbo S mobil miliknya lalu segera menuju ke kediaman Hyuga yang lumayan jauh

.

.

**Flash**

.

.

**Bruumm**  
Mendengar suara mobil sport di depan kediamannya, Heashi langsung menuju pintu dan membukanya. dia tau kalau Kazuya sudah datang.

'''Paman Heashi''' Kazuya membungkuk hormat melihat mertuanya membukakan pintu  
''Ayo masuk anak muda'' ajak Heashi ''duduk dulu akan ku panggilkan istrimu''

Heashi lalu pergi memanggil Hinata sementara Kazuya duduk menunggu di ruang tamu 'Istrimu sudah siap Kazuya''  
tanpa pikir panjang Kazuya langsung bangun kemudian menghampiri istrinya.

Tanpa aba-aba Kazuya langsung mengecup tangan kanan Hinata dan membuat pipi Hinata merona merah. Heashi yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tersipu

''Mari'' ajak Kazuya lembut. Kazuya mengangkat tas Hinata dan membawanya ke mobil

''Silahkan masuk tuan putri'' Kazuya membukakan pintu mobil dan mempersilahkannya masuk. setelah Hinata masuk Kazuya metup pintu mobil lalu Kazuya memasukan tas yang di bawa oleh Hinata. Dan Tak lupa untuk membungkuk hormat kepada paman Heashi sebelum dia berangkat

Kazuya masuk ke dalam mobil, menyalakan mesin mobil sportnya lalu berangkat meninggalkan kediaman Hyuga

** lets to road**

''kenapa wajahmu?'' tanya Kazuya  
''Te..te..terimakasih sudah membuatku... seperti tuan putri tuk malam ini'' sahut Hinata terbata

''kau memang tuan putri Hinata-chan'' Sahut Kazuya lalu tersenyum  
Sepontan kata-kata itu membuat wajah Hinata seperti kepiting rebus.

.

.

.

''Kita sudah sampai Hinata –chan'' Kazuya tersenyum  
Hinata yang hendak membuka pintu mobil mendadak di hentikan oleh Kazuya "jangan. Diamlah''

Lalu Kazuya turun dari mobil kemudian menuju bagian kanan mobil dan membuka pintunya

''Silahkan turun tuan putri'' Lagi-lagi Kazuya membuat pipi Hinata merona

''Paman Gai, tolong bawakan tas nyonya muda ke kamarku'' seru Kazuya  
Baik tuan muda sahut Maito Gai dengan hormat

''Mari tuan putri ikut denganku'' Kazuya memegang lembut tangan Hinata dan mengajak dia untuk segera menuju kediamannya bertemu dengan orang tua Kazuya

''Selamat datang tuan putri'' seru serempak para pelanyan  
''Silahkan tuan muda menuju ruang makan, orang tua anda telah menunggu''

Mendadak mendapat sambutan dan pernghormatan hangat dari seisi kediaman Kazuya Hinata hanya bisa terdiam dan tersipu malu, sepertinya ini sudah direncanakan secara matang oleh suaminya.

Hinata melihat sesosok seperti Raja dan Ratu di kursi utama meja makan (otak Hinata menghayal ) dan mendadak Raja dan Ratu berdiri dan menyambut Hintata dengan hangat "selamat datang di kediaman kami tuan putri'' wajah Hinata pun makin memerah

''Silahkan duduk tuan putri Hinata'' suaminya menggeser kursi dan mempersilahkannya duduk

Entah mimpi apa Hinata semalam hingga sekarang dia diperlakukan seperti tuan putri sungguhan

Setelah acara makan selesai, pastinya pengantin baru itu kelelahan setelah mengalami perjalanan jauh pulang dari California sudah saatnya untuk mereka istirahat.

''Baiklah Ibu kelihatannya tuan putri sudah lelah dan sudah waktunya untuk istirahat''

''Ya sana lebih baik kalian istirahat "seru Ayahnya yang sedari tadi selalu tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya

''Mari tuan putri'' dengan lembut Kazuya mengajak istrinya menuju kamarnya

Hinata takjub melihat kamar suaminya, ia tak mengedipkan mata sedikitpun melihat sekelilingnya "benar-benar kamar seorang pangeran'' suara pelan Hinata terdengar di telinga Kazuya tentu saja Kepala Hinata itu masih menghayal dari tadi.

Mendengar gumam Hinata malah membuat Kazuya meringis ketawa "kamar seperti ini kau sebut kamar seorang pangeran kamar yang penuh alat-alat multimedia, di sudut kiri terdapat sound system, di sebelahnya ada mesin game playstation 3 trus di sudut kanan terdapat computer hmmmmm... Haha kau bercanda Hinata-chan''

''Tapi ini memang kamar pangeran kan?'' sahut Hinata  
''Bukan.. ini kamar suamimu'' jawab Kazuya santai

''iiiiihh... kau mempermainkanku'' Hinata memukul bahu Kazuya karena sedikit kesal

''Aww.. awww.. sakit Hinata-chan'' keluh Kazuya santai

''Apanya sakit kan tidak keras aku memukulnya'' sahut Hinata tenang, kemudian keduanya saling berpelukan

''Sssstttt'' Kazuya tanpa aba-aba langsung mencium bibur Hinata dengan hangat, Hinata sempat meresponnya kemudian Hinata cepat-cepat untuk melepaskan diri dari ciuman Kazuya. Hinata lari menuju ranjang menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini memerah sempurna. Kazuya yang melihat tingkah istrinya, ia hanya tersenyum manis  
"aku lelah suamiku aku mau istirahat'' Ucap lembut Hinata terdengar

''Aww'' Lalu rintih Kazuya terdengar  
Hinata yang mendengar rintihan itu langsung menoleh ke arahnya

''Dadaku perih'' Kazuya langsung membuka kaosnya dan mendapati luka cakaran didadanya berdarah lagi "ini pasti karena malam pas di hotel California'' Kazuya langsung memandangi Hinata "apa kau yang mencakarku?'' tanya Kazuya

''A.. aku tidak ingat suamiku'' sahut Hinata sambil melirik kuku-kuku tangannya

''besok potong kukumu'' seru Kazuya tegas dan tenang

''Baiklah Baiklah'' sahut Hinata datar dan menatap ke arah lain

Sepintas bayangan aneh muncul di otak Kazuya "wanita itu...'' sambil sedikit melirik Hinata ''..wanita itu Buas sekali di ranjang'' otak Kazuya sambil membayangkan keganasan winata jika melakukan itu "waaaa! Bisa-bisa tubuhku penuh dengan luka cakar "

''Huaaaaa'' Kazuya langsung berlari ke atas ranjang dan bersembunyi di bawah selimut

''Kau kenapa?'' tanya Hinata  
Namun Kazuya tak menjawab  
''Hey kau kenapa?'' tanya Hinata lagi  
Tetap tidak di jawab  
''Sudahlah aku capek, aku mau tidur'' grutu Hinata sewot

**to be continued**


	9. Chapter 9

Fight for love chapter 9  
Lari pagi

05:00 am  
Hari ke sembilan libur musim panas

Desa Konoha

Taman di depan rumah kediaman Kazuya terlihat sudah dipenuhi orang-orang bersemangat membara, mereka melakukan aktivitas pagi harinya. lari pagi. itu sudah kebiasaan rakyat Konoha

''Huaaaa!'' teriak semanagat Rock lee ''Ayo lari.. lari.. lari'' ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri

''Yosha! aku menang" teriak semangat Naruto  
Sementara Kazuya dan Shikamaru masih tertinggal jauh

''Haahhh, Gara-gara ular ini aku tertinggal jauh'' keluh Kazuya

''Ayo lari, come-on lari... lari'' semangat Rock Lee melewati Shikamaru dan Kazuya

''Hah'' Shikamaru menghela nafasnya ''seharusnya lari saja jangan banyak mulut seperti itu mengganggu saja'' keluhnya

''Biarkan saja Shikamaru'' ucap Kazuya datar ''Lebih baik kita kejar Naruto''

''Baik baik'' sahut Shikamaru malas

''Ok siapa yang sampai paling terakhir dia harus menraktir makan''

''Ok'' sahut Shikamaru yang tak mau kalah

''Hey kalian, ayo cepat'' seru Naruto

''Kau selalu lewat tangga makanya kau duluan sampai'' sahut Kazuya datar

''Ho ho ho Hey! ayo lari .. ayo lari'' seru Rock lee  
''Kau lari saja sendiri jangan mengganggu konsentrasiku'' keluh Kazuya datar sambil tangannya sibuk mengocok sesuatu.

''Yoshh!'' dengan semangat membara Rock Lee melanjutkan larinya

''Haah sudah berapa kali dia keliling lapanagan?'' tanya Shikamaru santai

''Sepertinya sudah 7 x'' sahut Kazuya datar yang masih mengocok tangannya, berharap dewi fortuna memihaknya.

''Pantas Kepala ku pusing, ternyata sudah 7 x ya'' sahut Shikamaru malas

''Yosaa!'' teriak Kazuya senang "aku sampai duluan Shikamaru, Lihat itu lihat'' sambil menunjuk mata dadu "aku mendapat 12 angka''

''Haaahh... aku kalah lagi. aku memang tidak mahir main ular tangga'' keluh Shikamaru

''Haha kau harus meneraktir kami'' sahut Naruto dan Kazuya

''Oke oke, ayo kita ke kantin'' ajak Shikamaru ''lagi pula aku sudah lapar''

''Ah kau ini Shikamaru'' sahut Kazuya sambil tersenyum

.

.

.

flash

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

''Naruto sudah bangun Minato-kun?'' tanya Kushina

''Oh Naruto, dia pagi-pagi sudah bangun, kan sudah biasa mereka bertiga berkumpul di taman saat pagi hari untuk olah raga tentunya'' jawab Minato tenang

''Kenapa mereka tak ajak istri istrinya?'' tanya Kushina lagi  
Minato hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu

.

.

''Aku pulang'' seru Naruto

''Sudah selesai olahraga?" tanya Minato

''Sudah ayah'' sahut Naruto "Ayah, hari ini Shikamaru kalah''

''Pantas kau senang hari ini Naruto, kan biasanya kau yang kalah'' sahut Ibunya tenang

''Tumben kau kuat lari Naruto" Minato ikut senang

''Begitulah'' sahut Naruto ''aku mau mandi dulu ya'' Naruto langsung lari ke kamarnya segera untuk mandi

''Hah... dia masih tidur'' naruto sambil melirik istrinya ''Lebih baik aku mandi dulu'' gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

''Kau sudah bangun?'' tanya Shikamaru yang duduk di kasur sambil membaca sebuah majalah ''sana cepat mandi dulu lalu sarapan''

Ino dengan malas bangun dari tempat tidur sampai dia sadar akan sesuatu ''Jam brapa ini?'' Ino bertanya sambil mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk

''Sudah jam sepuluh'' jawab Shikamaru santai

''Apaaa?''  
''Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?''

''Kau terlihat sangat lelah jadi tidak aku bangunkan'' sahut Shikamaru tenang ''Sudahlah sana mandi dulu''

Ino lalu melangkah untuk mandi, dia malas berdebat dengan suaminya yang malah lebih asik dengan majalahnya

.

.

.

.

.

flash

.

.

.

.

.

''Hinata-chan, nanti malam kita keluar bersama teman-teman'' ajakan Kazuya santai

''Sakura dan Ino mereka ikut?'' tanya Hinata

''Tentu saja mereka ikut'' sahut Kazuya sambil sibuk memilih pakaian yang pas untuk nanti malam "mereka akan menjemput kita ke sini lebih baik mandi dulu sana'' Kazuya sambil menunjuk pemandian air panas di dalam rumahnya

Seketika mata Hinata membulat "kau suruh aku mandi di kolam pemandian terbuka?'' sahut Hinata sepontan

''Ah itu kolam pemandian pribadi jadi tak ada orang yang akan melihatmu kecuali aku''

Tok  
''Ga mau'' jawab Hinata singkat sambil menjitak jidat Kazuya

''Wajar saja kalo aku melihat kamu mandi aku kan suamimu'' keluh Kazuya sambil mengusap jidatnya

''Dasar'' jawab Hinata singkat

''Kalo ga mau aku melihatnya, tutup saja tirainya'' keluh Kazuya datar

''Uh'' sahut Hinata cuek dan langsung berjalan menuju pemandian "awas nanti jika kau mengintip'' ancam Hinata dengan mengepalkan tangan di depan wajahnya

Kazuya lagi-lagi merinding sempurna melihat istrinya memiliki tatapan setan itu "memang, wanita itu mengerikan'' gumamnya dalam batin.

.

.

.

.

flash

.

.

.

.

''Sakura-chan...'' Panggil Ibu mertuanya dengan lembut

''Iya Ibu''

''Ini gaun untuk malam kencanmu sudah siap, semoga malammu menyenangkan ya'' Kushina menunjukan gaun sambil tersenyum manis.

''Ok Ibu aku ganti dulu ya''

''Iya cepat sana, suamimu yang tampan itu sudah menunggu'' sahut Kushina lembut

''Jiaahh, Kalo Bukan karena Ibu aku gak akan ikut, Naruto baka!'' batin Sakura

''Sakura lama sekali'' Naruto mulai kesal karena harus menunggu lama.

Tampa pikir panjang Naruto langsung pergi ke kamarnya "jadi ini masalahnya'' ucap Naruto pelan sambil melihat Sakura yang sedang kerepotan menutup krek gaunnya di punggungnya "sini aku bantu''

''Cepat Naruto "suruh Sakura  
''Sebentar dulu kaitan bramu lepas'' seketika membuat wajah Sakura memerah  
''Sudah. ayo berangkat teman kita sudah menunggu'' Naruto mengajak Sakura untuk cepat berangkat

.

.

.

.

flash

.

.

.

.

''So sexy, ini baru istriku yang cantik'' ucap Shikamaru memamdangi Ino penuh decak kagum.

Wajah Ino merona melihat suaminya memandanginya seperti itu

''Mari tuan putri ayo berangkat'' ajakan Shikamaru sok romantis

Itu membuat wajah Ino memerah sempurna ''Baiklah pangeran'' sahut Ino tersipu malu

Sudah pastinya wanita-wanita galak itu kalah oleh hal hal yang romantis dan tentu saja para suami mereka tau itu

.

.

.

Flash

.

.

.

Jing jiiiing  
Brumm Bruumm

Tin

Dua mobil sport telah tiba di kediaman Kazuya

Pemuda pirang keluar dari mobil orange loborjini Gallardo-nya  
''Kau tunggu di dalam mobil Sakura-chan'' seru Naruto lembut

Dan disisi lain pemuda berkuncir tampak keluar dari mobil Mersedes Bent Mclarennya

Mereka menunggu Kazuya sambil bersantai di dekat mobil mereka

flash

''Gaun ini sangat cocok untukmu Hinata, kau sangat manis'' goda Kazuya lalu tersenyum

''Mari permaisuriku'' ajakan lembut Kazuya memerahkan pipinya Hinata, merah seperti batu bata rebus

''Ayo..'' Kazuya sambil memberikan lengannya untuk di gandeng oleh tangan Hinata  
membuat Shikamaru dan Naruto melongo saat melihat Kazuya dan Hinata bak seperti Raja dan Ratu saat berjalan menuju mobil milik Kazuya "sial dia lebih romantis dariku" hanya kata-kata itu yang terniang di pikiran Shikamaru dan Naruto

''Silahkan masuk permaisuriku'' ucap lembut Kazuya sambil membukakan pintu mobil carera 911 turbo s miliknya

''Ayo kawan kita berangkat'' seru Kazuya mengajak teman-temannya

''Hati-hati tuan muda"seru Maito Gai sambil melambaikan tangan, lalu mobil mereka beranjak pergi

Tunggu Kemana mereka pergi? tentu saja mereka mencari tempat yang romantis sambil makan malam. pantai... ya sepertinya pantai cocok, apalagi makan malam yang ditemani sinar lilin plus deburan ombak, sepertinya romantis

Lets to road

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejuk dan tentram, ketiga pasang suami istri itu melewati makan malam romantis di temani deburan obak yang menemani hayalan para istri. ke enam remaja itu hanya dengan waktu semalam telah menjadi sepasang suami istri dan kini merubah jalan hidup mereka masing-masing

Hingga terdengar gumam para istri di sela deburan ombak "ya.. from now till the and you are mine and I'm your'''

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

Jnl cerita di percepat back to school

Fight for love chapter 10  
Bad boy

02.00 pm waktunya pulang sekolah

Gang kecil dekat sekolah

"Maju kau!"

Plak  
Terlihat pria kekar berambut panjang se bahu di ikat di belakang (persis seperti Serisawa 'search serisawa di google') memukul jatuh musuhnya  
bio :  
Pria tampan anak pengusaha besar Group Kazuya  
Mantan Raja zuzuran  
KAZUYA FRANZ

"Ahhhh!"  
Plaakk  
Bruggkkk

Pria berkuncir mekul mesuhnya mirib gaya Takiya Genji ( Crows Zero ) , sukses membuat musuhnya terjungkil bebas

"Kau merepotkan"

bio :  
Anak konglomerat Group Nara  
Yah sudah terlihat muka malas Nara Shikamaru

"Oooooooo!"  
Plak  
Setsss  
tassshh

"haha"

Pria pirang memukul dua musuhnya sampai tersungkur ke tanah

Bio :  
Pria yang selalu riang anak Kepala kepolisian pusat dari keluarga Namikaze  
NAMIKAZE NARUTO

''Shandaro''  
Plakk

''Berhenti berkelahi Baka!''

Pukulan keras mendarat di Kepala pirang Naruto yang membuatnya terjongkok dan memasang muka musang yang kebakar

Bio :  
Wanita muda cantik namun memiliki tampang horror  
Anak Kepala sekolah KSHS HARUNO SAKURA  
Tentramen :  
BURUK

''Kau membuat buruk nama sekolah, Naruto! Berkelahi saat masih menggunakan seragam, Baka!'' amarah Sang ketua osis Haruno Sakura dengan tangan kiri dipinggang , tangan kanan mengepal di depan mukanya sambil mengeluarkan tampang horror. hah memang gaya khas Sakura kalau marah-marah

'"Ayo pulang merepotkan!'' Nada datar tapi menyeramkan keluar dari mulut wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang tentu saja membuat Shikamaru meneteskan keringat dingin, dia menjewer telinga Shikamaru dan menariknya

Bio :  
Wanita sexy berbadan ramping tentramennya tak kalah Buruk  
Dengan Sakura anak orang kaya Group Yamanaka  
YAMANAKA INO

''Ka... Kazuya-kun!''

Bio :  
Wanita anggun cantik dan menawan yang sanggup meluluhkan setiap  
lelaki berbeda dengan kedua temannya yangg selalu mengeluarkan sisi horror mereka  
Putri pengusaha roti Group Hyuga  
HYUGA HINATA  
Tentramen :  
Berubah – ubah

''Kasuya ayo pulang!'' nada datar yang sangat sangat datar melebihi suara horror dewa kematian dari Hinata, yang membuat semua bulu kuduk Kazuya berdiri sempurna setiap saat.

''Tatapan itu'' gumam Kazuya dalam hati "sangat mngerikan. tapi sayang... masam.''

Keesokan harinya  
Di KSHS  
sekolah yang murid-muridnya lebih banyak dari kalangan konglomerat klas atas, sedang melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing. ada yang sedang melukis, ada yang sedang membaca buku, bahkan ada yang kencing di celana saat melihat sang penguasa KSHS lewat membawa obor.

''Hah Orang-orang di sokolah ini lebih parah daripada di Susuran'' keluh Kazuya merasa risih karena seseorang yang penuh semangat membara bertanya -tanya tentang rambut indahnya yang seperti rambut model iklan sampo.

''Hei! kau Rock Lee kan. berhenti menggangguku''

''Hey bro… aku terus saja di goda gadis-gadis di kelas ini'' Naruto memasang muka masam karena kesal dia jadi tidak bisa memandangi istrinya yang duduk di bangku depan.

Tentu saja mereka malu mengakuinya kalau mereka telah menikah saat dibangku kls 2 SMA

''Ah merepotkan'' Shikamaru mengeluh karena para gadis berebutan mencarinya sambil memegang Buku fisika di tangan mereka.

''Hey… Shikamaru, kau sudah 12 x mengeluh meropotkan. siapa suruh kau punya otak jenius'' ledek Naruto

''Ah… kau juga, siapa suruh punya mata biru seprti safir itu'' balas Shikamaru

''Berhentilah kalian berdua'' keluh Kazuya malas

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

''Sasuke!''  
Sai melangkah mendekati sepupunya yang sedang duduk di perpustakaan ala bos mamia "Ada apa?'' tanya Sasuke penasaran , "bisanya Sai selalu ke ruang seni saat jam istirahat'' pikirnya

''Kita kedatangan pesaing'' jawab Sai datar  
''Maksudnya?'' tanya Sasuke

Sai mengahela nafas panjang "kau tak sadar kalo mereka merebut fans kita dan mungkin saja gadis yang kau sukai itu akan jatuh ke salah satu diantara mereka''

''Maksudmu Hinata?''

''Ya dia salah satunya dan mungkin Sakura juga berhenti mengerjarmu''

''Benarkah?'' tanya Sasuke tenang  
''Aku juga merasa kalau-kalau nanti Ino juga jatuh di tangan mereka. Repotasi kita akan menurun'' sahut Sai santai

Kedua pangeran KSHS yang memiliki Style super es no jutsu tidak bisa tenang lagi. mereka kawatir jika gadis yang mereka sukai berpaling ke pria lain

''Kalau begitu kita harus cepat bertindak'' ajak Sasuke

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

''Hey'' panggil Kazuya memanggil Rock Lee  
''Oh ada apa'' Rock Lee memasang muka penasaran kenapa dipanggil  
''Antar kami berkeliling sekolah ini, kami belum tahu persis sekolah ini''

''Ok!'' sahut Lee dengan semangat ''oke, ikuti aku''  
The Brothers pun mengikuti Rock Lee berkeliling. Rock Lee menunjuk ini, memperkenalkan itu, mengoceh dengan penuh semangat, memperkenalkan semua sudut KSHS

''Ah kenapa kau suruh dia yang mengantar kita, kenapa tidak Sakura atau yang lain.'' keluh Naruto kesal melihat tingkah Lee yang berlebihan

''Ah kalo kita suruh mereka mengantar kita, kita palingan akan mendapat muka horror dari mereka, itu tetntu sangat merepotkan "

''Iya kau benar Shikamaru'' sahut Kazuya menyetujui

Sampai tak sengaja The Brothers perpapasan dengan para pria es, mereka saling bertatapan dingin satu sama lain

''Siapa mereka?" tanya Naruto

''Oh mereka, yang berambut reven itu anak president direktur Singha Coporation Group, UCHIHA SASUKE dan yang bersamanya itu adalah sepupunya UCHIHA SAI'' jelas Lee dengan semangat "mereka itu orang yang paling cool di sekolah ini lo..''

The Brothers sama sekali tidak heran, orang orang seperti itu hanyalah orang orang biasa di mata mereka. tapi untuk semua para gadis , mereka menganggap dua pria es itu pangeran idaman mereka

''Sudahlah, ayo kita ke atap sekolah ini!''  
''Jangan! tempat itu milik raja'' Lee menghentikan langkah The Brothers

''Maksudmu tempat Kepala sekolah?'' tanya Shikamaru penasaran  
''Ah tak apa. kita kesana saja'' jawab Kazuya santai

''Stop!''

''Kenapa kau melarang kami " tanya Naruto heran

''Pokoknya janga…''

''Naruto-kun'' terdengar suara lembut dari kejauhan memanggil namanya dan memotong pembicaraan Lee. gadis itu adalah salah satu fans Naruto di sekolah barunya

''Ah dia lagi''

''Siapa dia Naruto?" tanya Kazuya

''Si pengganggu kecil. Shion'' jawab Naruto santai

''Ha ha.. kau cepat sekali mendapat gadis Naruto "goda Kazuya

Teng teng teng  
Jam masuk kelas telah berbunyi untuk jam pelajaran terakhir

''Ayo kita masuk kelas!'' ajak Shikamaru "masalah ini kita bahas lain kali''

Mereka pun beranjak masuk ke kelasnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

''Hey dengar kalian semua!'' seru Sang ketua kelas. ia adalah Ino Yamanaka ''kita dapat tugas dari guru Kurinai kita disuruh mengerjakan ini'' sambil menunjukan lampiran tugas di tangannya sementara guru Kurinai Sang guru sastra sedang menjalani proses persalinan di RS Konoha jadi gurunya memberi tugas untuk mengisi jam mengajarnya.

''Kebetulan sekali'' grutu Shikamaru lalu bangkit sambil mengangkat kursinya

''Hey! kau mau kemana Shikamaru'' tanya Ino. Shikamaru tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Ino, dia langsung menuju pojokan kelas sambil membawa kursinya lalu...

''Hey kau'' Teriak Ino lagi ...lalu Shikamuru mulai duduk dan perlahan memejamkan matanya kemudian tidur. sebelum tidur dia mengeluh pelan "troublesome''

''Biarkan saja Ino. mungkin dia lelah karena tadi malam'' gerutu Naruto menenangkan Sang ketua kelas

Tiba-tiba saja Kazuya bangkit dari duduknya lalu melangkah mendekat ke Hinata dan membukuk di sebelahnya, kemudian berbisik "tolong kerjakan tugasnya untukku juga ya istriku.'' tak peduli Hinata menjawab apa, dia langsung menuju tempat Shikamaru lalu ikut memejamkan mata.

Ino dan Hinata malah melotot menatap Naruto. Naruto hanya menanggapi dengan mengangkat bahunya saja lalu kembali mengerjakan tugasnya sendiri.

''Ino… Hinata… biarkan saja, lebih baik kerjakan saja tugasmu dan tugas suami kalian'' seru Sakura santai sambil mengerjakan tugasnya.

Mau tak mau mereka harus mengerjakan juga tugas suaminya itu, yah salah satu tugas seorang istri mungkin/

beberapa jam kemudian

Teng teng teng  
Bunyi bell menandakan jam terakhir sudah usai. waktunya pulang.

Tiba tiba ponsel Shikamaru bergetar. Ada sms masuk.  
''Ada apa Shikamaru'' tanya Kazuya santai

''Temari sedang menunggu di depan'' sahut Shikamaru pelan

''Tak apa, ayo kita hampiri'' ajak Naruto dengan santai

Mereka pun langsung menuju gerbang sekolah, Ino yang melihat Shikamaru langsung saja keluar kelas merasa curiga "ada apa sebenarnya?'' Ino langsung mengajak ke dua temannya untuk mengikuti para suaminya

''Shika-kun'' pangil lembut Temari lalu mendekati Shikamaru dan memeluknya dengan mesra. Shikamaru juga langsung membalas pelukannya dengan hangat  
Tapi sial Ino melihat kejadian itu. wajah Ino langsung berubah pucat, tentu saja Ino merasa terpukul karena di hati Ino sudah tumbuh cinta terhadap suaminya. Ino langsung lari ke dalam kelas begitu saja sambil menangis.

Sakura dan Hinata yang tak tau apa-apa hanya bisa molongo melihat expresi wajah Ino.

''Shikamaru! kau susul Ino. aku tau kau lebih mencintai Ino. Cepatlah! biar aku yang menangani masalah di sini'' seru Kazuya santai

Shikamaru, tanpa pikir panjang langsung berlari mengejar Ino. Lagi-lagi Sakura dan Hinata hanya bisa melongo melihat pemandangan itu.

''Baka… ini akan jadi masalah besar'' gumam Naruto pelan

''Temari… kau duduklah dulu! akan ku jelaskan semua yang terjadi'' seru Kazuya tenang dan Temari pun mengikuti perintahnya lalu Kazuya memulai penjelasannya panjang lebar

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

''Ino dimana kau?'' Shikamaru kesana kemari mencari istrinya namun tak menemukannya. Shikamaru menelusuri semua sudut sekolah namun tetap sama, dia tak menemukannya.

''Kenapa kau menangis, Ino – chan?'' Terdengar suara lembut dari sudut ruang seni,  
Suara itu ternyata milik Sai yang kembali ke ruang seni demi mengambil barangnya yang ketinggalan lalu melihat Ino duduk sambil menangis.

''Ada apa ino?'' tanya Sai lembut

Ino tidak tau kalau itu Sai "kenapa kau teg…'' Belum abis Ino bicara Sai langsung memeluk Ino "aku pinjamkan bahuku untuk mu. Menangislah. "Sai memeluk dengan hangat, Ino terus menangis. dia sangat terpukul melihat suaminya memeluk gadis lain.

Sekarang Shikamaru yang merasa sesak dan terpukul hebat melihat Ino di pelukan Sai "jadi begini rasanya.'' pikir Shikamaru, lalu Shikamaru pergi dengan langkah sedih. dia kelihatan kacau tak beraturan. Ino sempat melihat suaminya ada di dekat pintu, sebelum pergi dari ruangannya. serentak saja Ino meronta melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sai, kali ini Ino yang merasa bersalah.

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

''Itulah yang sebenarnyaTemari, ku harap kamu mengerti keadaan Shikamaru'' tanpa pikir panjang setelah mendengar penjelasan Kazuya, Temari langsung berlari sambil menangis, dadanya sesak. dia sakit hati.

''Temari!'' panggil Naruto  
''Biarkan Naruto… biarkan dia sendiri dulu'' ujar Kazuya sambil merunduk

Hinata dan Sakura datang menghampiri para suaminya dan ikut duduk di samping mereka, saat itu mereka masih di area parkir sekolah.

''Ada apa Naruto?'' Sakura bertanya pada suaminya dengan nada pelan "hah…. "Naruto menghela nafasnya

Shikamaru tiba-tiba datang dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya, lalu bergegas mejalankan mobilnya dengan ugal-ugalan tanpa menghiraukan temannya

Kazuya yang cepat tanggap melihat Shikamaru yang bertingkah aneh, langsung menyuruh Naruto mengejarnya "Naruto! kau kejar Shikamaru ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya, Sakura! kau temani Naruto mencari Shikamaru, sementara aku dan Hinata mencari Ino''

Tampa basa basi Naruto dan Sakura langsung masuk ke mobil mereka lalu mengejar Shikamaru.

''Ada yang janggal di diri Shikamaru. dia kelihatan pucat, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Ino. ayo Hinata kita cari Ino''tanpa berkomentar Hinata langsung mengikuti suaminya itu. ruang demi ruang mereka periksa demi menemukan Ino, tapi sampai saat ini mereka tak menemukanya.

''Kazuya – kun! coba kita ke ruang seni'' ajak Hinata  
"oh, ayo cepat'' sahut Kazuya

Kazuya dan Hinata langsung menuju ruang seni, mendadak mereka terkejut melihat Sai yang sedang memeluk Ino.

''Woi! apa-apan ini'' seru Kazuya mengejutkan Sai dan Ino  
''Jadi ini penyebabnya'' tambah Kazuya

''Ino… apa yang kau lakukan'' ucap Hinata pelan

Sai dan Ino glagapan.

''Bukan apa-apa'' jawab Ino sambil mengusap air matanya  
''Sai pergilah dulu'' pinta Ino pelan

Sai beranjak pergi dan sempat saling bertatap dingin dengan Kazuya

''Ada apa sebenarnya, Ino?'' tanya Hinata yang duduk di samping Ino lalu memeluknya  
Sementara Kazuya masih berdiri. Diam.

''Bukan apa-apa Hinata'' sahut Ino pelan sambil memandang ke arah lain

''Ini. "Kazuya memberinya saput tangan "usaplah air matamu'' Ino mengambil saput tangan yang diberikan kepadanya lalu Kazuya ikut duduk di sampingnya.

''Kau tau Ino… Shikamaru. tadi dia pergi begitu saja. mungkin dia melihat kau dan Sai''

Ino hanya mengangguk pelan.

''Kau menangis… pasti karena kau melihat Shikamaru memeluk Temari. kau tau Ino, Shikamaru sangat mencintaimu.'' Ino terkejut mendengar penjelasan Kazuya "sudah sekian lama kau bersama Shikamaru , tidur bersama, masak kau tak sadar akan perasaan suamimu, Ino''

''Shikamaru tadi menangis, Ino. dia sepertinya terpukul'' tambah Hinata

Ino terkejut dan langsung menatap Hinata "aku harus mencarinya ''  
''Sudah terlambat Ino. dia sudah pergi entah kemana. Naruto dan Sakura sedang mencarinya. jadi tenanglah.'' Kazuya menenangkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

''Sial'' Naruto memukul kemudi ''kita kehilangan Shikamaru''

''Sakura coba kau hubungi Shikamaru!'' seru Naruto kawatir

''Sudah aku hubungi tapi tidak di angkat'' sahut Sakura

''Ah, Kemana kau Shikamaru'' Naruto memukul kemudi lagi

Naruto berhenti di tengah jalan karena kehilangan Shikamaru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiba tiba hp Kazuya berdering

''Ada apa Naruto?''

''Apa?''

''Oke, kalian istirahatlah dulu''

''Biar aku yang melanjutkan mencari''

Kazuya menutup teleponya

''Shikamaru tidak ditemukan'' jelas Kazuya tak semangat

''Aku akan mencarinya''

''Aku ikut'' seru Ino

''Baiklah kalian berdua ikut aku''

lets to road

''Jangan-jangan Shikamaru di sana'' Kazuya langsung memutar stir lalu berbalik arah

''Ada apa Kazuya-kun?'' tanya Hinata  
''Dia pasti disana. di pantai yang pernah kita kunjungi ber 6 saat kencan''

Dengan kencang Kazuya melajukan mobil sportnya. hanya hitungan menit mereka sudah sampai di pantai.

''Ah, itu dia Shikamaru. cepat kau hampiri dia, Ino!" printah Kazuya "semetara kami tunggu di mobil''

''Shikamaru! "Panggil Ino

Shikamaru terkejut Ino tiba-tiba datang "kenapa kau kemari?'' tanya Shikamaru datar

''Mencarimu'' sahut Ino singkat

''Untuk apa?''

'''Karena aku mencintaimu Shikamaru'' bisik Ino pelan

''Benarkah yang aku dengar, ku kira kau mencintai Sai''

''Dasar bodoh'' Ino memukul Kepala Shikamaru "aku kan istrimu'' pipi Ino memerah  
''Aku takut kau malah lebih memilih gadis itu Shikamaru''

''Tidak akan Ino, karena aku juga mencintaimu''

Ino tersenyum dan memeluk suaminya dibawah sinar sunset ''ingat jangan mendekati gadis lain aku mengawasimu Shikamaru'' geram Ino mengancam suaminya  
''Haha baiklah-baiklah istriku yang merepotkan''

Melihat Shikamaru dan Ino sudah baik-baik saja akhirnya Kazuya bisa tersenyum lega.

''Hinata –chan, Aku tak mau kau nanti seperti itu, lebih baik aku tanya sekarang sebelum terjadi hal buruk. apa kau mencintaiku?'' Kazuya menatap serius Hinata dan seketika pipi Hinata memerah.

''Kenapa kau diam saja Hinata?''

''kau tak menjawab.. "

''Hinata?''

''Ya ya baiklah. kau tak mau jawab, ayo kita pulang saja!'' Kazuya berbalik untuk masuk ke mobil

''Aku mencintai mu'' kata-kata itu menghentikan langkah Kazuya dan langsung berbalik menatap Hinata lalu langsung mencium Hinata sebentar "aku juga mencintaimu Hinata'' pipi Hinata sekarang memerah sempurna tanpa pikir panjang Kazuya mencium Hinata dengan lembut dengan senang hati Hinata membalas ciuman Kazuya dengan posisi tangan Hinata di leher Kazuya dan punggung Hinata bersandar di mobil

Hah.. malam yang penuh arti. Lagi-lagi momen itu terjadi di pantai

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

''Ah kemana mereka dihubungi tidak ada jawaban'' keluh Naruto kawatir "Kazuya juga, dia kemana? Kenapa tiba tiba tak bisa dihubungi''

''Ada apa Naruto? kenapa gelisah seperti itu'' tanya Ayahnya

''Ada apa sebenarnya, Sakura?'' tanya Kushina yang bingung melihat Naruto mondar mandir di depan rumah

''Itu Ibu…''

''Jelaskan Sakura ada apa sebenarnya?'' tanya Minato

''Naruto kawatir dengan Shikamaru Ibu'' sahut Sakura "Shikamaru bertengkar dengan Ino. dan Shikamaru pergi entah kemana.''

Tiba tiba hp Naruto berdering dan sempat mengalihkan peratian kedua orang tuanya

''Halo bagaimana bro?''

''bagaimana keadaanya?''

''oh, syukurlah''

Naruto menutup telpnya

''Sakura-chan, Shikamaru sudah ketemu. dia dan Ino baik baik saja''

akhirnya Naruto bisa bernafas lega sekarang ''kau membuat aku kawatir Shikamaru'' keluh Naruto pelan

''Ayah.. Ibu… aku mandi dulu setelah itu aku mau langsung istirahat, hari ini benar-benar melelahkan'' Naruto langsung melangkah ke kamarnya untuk mandi

''ah, Melelahkan''

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

Fight for love chapter 11  
Don't leave me go

''Sasuke..''  
''Aku merasa was-was. Jangan-jangan ada sesuatu di antara mereka''

''Mereka siapa?'' tanya Sasuke tenang

''Antara anak baru yang bernama Kazuya dengan Ino. dia sempat menatapku dingin dan membentakku saat aku didapati sedang memeluk ino''

''Mungkin dia pacarnya?'' sahut Sasuke santai

''Tapi saat itu ada Hinata juga di sana. Jangan-jangan Hinata juga pacarnya'' otak Sai sedang berpikir keras saat ini

''Apa?''  
Sasuke sekarang tidak bisa cuek saja mendengar gadis yang di sukainya jadi pacar orang lain

''Kita harus segera mengeceknya'' Sasuke jadi was-was

''Benar kita harus memastikannya''

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

''Narutooo! kau jangan membuatku kesal, Dasar bodoh!'' Teriak Sakura  
Serentak ruangan kelas menjadi sunyi semua perhatian menuju ke arah mereka berdua

''Sakura –chan….'' Naruto memasang muka melas seperti rubah kecemplung got

''Jangan sakiti Naruto…. Please…." bela Shion sambil melindungi Naruto dengan pelukannya

''Heyy! Kau jangan memeluk su…'' Hampir saja Sakura membocorkan setatusnya  
''Lepaskan dia! aku belum selesai dengannya''

''Ga mau'' sahut Shion sewot

''Kyaaaa! kau shiiiooooonn!'' teriak horror Sakura

''Tak akan ku biarkan kau menyakiti kekasihku'' bentak Shion  
Sakura terkejut mendengar ucapan Shion "Kekasih? Maksudnya? Jadi Kalian…''

Belum selesai Sakura melanjutkan pertanyaannya Shion langsung mengatakan "ya. kami pacaran'' Buset lengkap sudah penderitan Naruto. parahnya lagi Shion terang terangan mencium Naruto di depan semua siswa di kelas.

Melihat itu semua membuat Sakura naik darah. hatinya hancur berantakan perasaan antara marah , cemburu, terpukul menjadi satu. hati Sakura berantakan sudah. (prustasi).  
Sakura merasakan dadanya sangat sesak ia melangkah mundur perlahan dan berbalik lalu lari entah kemana, dia lari dan lari sambil menangis. berlari sampai ke ujung lorong kelas dan menghilang. Lenyap. (mungkin bunuh diri)

''Hah… sekarang malah Sakura jadi seperti ini, sepertinya ini menular'' keluh Kazuya datar "kemarin Ino sekarang Sakura, nanti... mungkin Hinata. wanita memang sulit ditebak"

''Kau kejar Sakura sana. merepotkan'' suruh Shikamaru santai, tampa pikir panjang Naruto bergegas mengejar Sakura.

Kazuya bangun dari tempat duduknya lalu melangkah menuju Hinata dan Ino  
''Aku ada rencana tentang Shion. aku harap kalian tidak salah paham'' bisik Kazuya di telinga mereka lalu Kazuya mendekat ke arah Shikamaru dan berbisik sebuah rencana "kau sudah mengerti Shikamaru'' tanya Kazuya  
''Ha! aku mengerti "sahut Shikamaru

''Ayo kita lakukan'' perintah Kazuya

Tiba tiba Kazuya menarik tangan Shion dan memeluknya "aku juga pacarnya Shion'' sambil memeluknya erat

''Hey, aku pacarnya juga'' tangan Shikamaru menarik Shion lalu memeluknya  
''Jadi kau juga pacarnya? apa-apaan ini?'' Kazuya pura-pura terkejut

Shion hanya bisa melongo dan terkejut. otaknya bertanya -tanya kenapa mereka juga mengaku pacaranya. Shion dibuat tak bisa bicara oleh mereka berdua. Beku.

''Heeeeeee! Apa-apaan kalian'' tiba tiba Ino berteriak membuat kegaduhan kembali menjadi sunyi ''Jadi kau pacaran dengan 3 orang, Shion?'' dengan mata membelalak menatap Shion

''Sst! Sstt! Hinata.. ayo dukung actingku'' ternyata Hinata cukup mengerti, tiba-tiba dia bangun melangkah ke arah Shion, Shikamaru , dan Kazuya  
''Kau hebat Shion, kau punya tiga peria tampan.'' Hinata mengeluarkan senyum palsunya. lalu Shion tersenyum terpaksa membalas senyuman dari Hinata

''Sial, acting mereka lebih hebat'' keluh Kazuya di pikirannya

''Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!'' Sasuke berteriak setelah tanpa sengaja melihat adegan itu, lalu berlari begitu saja keluar kelas. Sai yang juga melihat adegan itu hanya menelan ludah bulat-bulat dan lari mengikuti Sasuke

Rock Lee melihat kejadian itu secara langsung hanya bisa memasang muka heran dan membuka mulut dalam posisi menganga sempurna "Tapi sial lalat pada saat itu tak bisa di ajak kerjasama padahal ada mulut menganga, Shit'' keluh Sang penulis

Sementara semua murid di kelas itu hanya bisa melotot tak percaya atas semua yang dilihat mereka. Mematung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

''Aaaaaaaaa! Apa-apaan ini'' teriak Sasuke tak percaya atas apa yang dia lihat barusan  
''Tidak berguna. tidak berguna. tidak berguna hhaaaaa!'' teriak Sasuke lagi

Sementara Sai tetap membeku otaknya penuh dengan pertanyaan sambil menghela nafas beratnya.

''Dia benar-benar... pertama Ino lalu Hinata sekarang malah Shion. apa-apaan ini.'' keluh Sasuke ''jangan-jangan Sakura juga, haaaaaahhhh''

''Sasuke, ini tidak boleh diblarkan. kita harus merebut yang sudah menjadi hak kita. kita harus merebutnya dari mereka''

''Ya kau benar Sai''

''Kita harus atur strategi''

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

''Sakura-can!'' Panggil Naruto

''Hah…'' Naruto menghela nafas panjang. kelelahan karena harus mengejar Sakura yang lari cukup jauh.

''Sakura itu semua tidak benar aku dan Shion…'' Tiba tiba Sakura menampar keras Naruto  
''Cukup Naruto. Cukup! aku tidak Butuh penjelasan. aku sudah melihat semuanya''  
Sakura menangis histeris. air matanya sudah tak bisa ditahannya lagi.

Tanpa aba-aba Naruto menarik tangan Sakura dan memeluknya "Shion berbohong Sakura. aku dan dia tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, di hatiku hanya ada kamu Sakura. aku mencintaimu. jangan menangis lagi''  
''Percayalah padaku Sakura. aku mencintaimu sepenuh hati.''

Mendengar ucapan Naruto yang tulus, Sakura berhenti menangis. tangan Sakura terangkat dan membalas pelukan Naruto ''aku tak suka Shion menciummu'' keluh Sakura pelan terdengar di telinga Naruto ''aku tak suka melihat suamiku di pelukan orang lain. aku ini istrimu setidaknya kau menjaga perasaanku''

Naruto menatap wajah istrinya dan mengusap sisa air matanya ''jangan menangis lagi aku janji tidak akan nakal'' Naruto mengecup kening Sakura lalu memeluk Sakura lagi dengan hangat

''Ehem… ciah dia sudah baikan'' seru Ino mengejutkan mereka

''Hah… Wanita itu merepokan'' keluh Shikamaru

'' wanita itu benar-benar merepotkan!'' tambah Kazuya

Plak

''Hey!'' seru bersamaan Shika dan Zuya

''Berhenti mengeluh!" sahut Ino dan Hinata sambil memasang muka mengerikan

''Heh. Hehhe.. hahahhhaa.. haaaha'' Kazuya tertawa lalu diikuti oleh tawa Shikamaru dan akhirnya semua tertawa bahagia.

''Hey Tunggu dulu''

''Sejak kapan kalian disini?'' tanya Naruto

''Ha?''  
Seru Shika-ino, Zuya-hina barengan

To be continued

NARUTO : untung lu ga jadi ama Sakura , teme kalo lu jadi ama Sakura anak lo bisa jadi Bumbu penyedap ( SASA )  
SASUKE : maksud lo?  
NARUTO : kalo ama gue, sukura bakal punya anak ganteng bin cool, um Usumaki Nasu  
SASUKE : ah, gue ga peduli, lebih baik lo konsentrasi bikin Sakura Buncit dulu

Silahkan di corat-coret di kolom review.


	12. Chapter 12

Fight for love chapter 12  
Happy night

''Ino… kemari lebih dekat lagi''  
''Ada apa shika-kun?''  
Srret! Tiba-tiba tangan Shikamaru memeluk ino.  
''Hey… Nanti aku tak bisa tidur kau memelukku terlalu erat'' sepertinya Ino tak keberatan tangan Shikamaru memeluknya.

''Tapi masih bisa bernafas kan sayang. Hoo… apa ini kok kenyal-kenyal gitu kau tak pake br… "

Tok! Ino memukul Kepala Shika dengan palu''Jangan nakal Shika-kun''

''Hey!''

''Dimana kau dapat palu itu?''

''Aku menyimpan di bawah bantalku. untuk berjaga-jaga jika kau macam macam'' Gretak Ino bernada horror

''Sudahlah ayo tidur shika-kun''

"tapi kenapa kau tak pake bra?"

"agar tidak kena kangker payudara. sudahlah tidur!''

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

''Emmmmm Kau tidak marah lagi kan Sakura-chan" tanya Naruto sambil membenahi posisi tidurnya

''Iya sayang'' sahut Sakura lembut

''Syukur deh''  
''Sakura – chan... ayo…''

''Ngapain Naruto -kun''

''Aku udah siap ni'' jawab Naruto semangat

''Nggak mau ah''

''Tenang Sakura – chan Ayah dan Ibu kan lagi keluar negri"

''Ogah ah''

''Ayo lah Sakura-can'' Naruto memasang muka musang kecebur sumur yang minta tolong

Tok  
''Jangan macam macam "  
''Ayo tidur'' seru Sakura lembut

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

''Zuya – kun, tidak tidur sudah larut lo'' tanya Hinata lembut dan baru saja habis mandi dan sedang duduk di kasur sambil mengeringkan rambut

''Sebertar lagi Hinata-chan, lagi seru ni'' terlihat Kazuya lagi serius main Medal of Honor di ps3 miliknya dan melupakan kalau Hinata menyebut nama kecilnya.

''Tidak capek maen PS sayang'' seru lembut Hinata

''Sebentar, ini lag…'' Kazuya melongo saat menoleh mendapati tubuh Hinata yang hanya dibaluti handuk gantut. Kazuya seperti kena setrum dadakan, Kazuya hanya terdiam dengan mulut menganga.

Tiba tiba saja Hinata bangun mendekati Kazuya dan jongkok di depannya "Kazuya-kun kok mimisan?'' (Kazuya melihat sesuatu yang seru tanpa dihalangi oleh sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuat Kazuya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari hidungnya. Kazuya membeku dan berdebar karena sesuatu yang dilihatnya. Sesuatu banget untuk Kazuya).

''Huaaaaaaaa!''

to be continued


	13. Chapter 13

Fight for love chapter 13  
You n me rival

''Hey Ino! ada apa dengan mereka? mereka terlihat aneh''

''Entahlah''sahut singkat Ino sambil membaca Buku biologinya

''Hinata kau tau sesuatu?'' tanya Sakura lagi

Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan

Sakura bingung melihat tingkah Kazuya, Shikamaru dan Naruto. Kepala nya penuh pertanyaan tentang mereka.

Kazuya yang sedang gelisah menggeleng geleng tak jelas di pojokan kelas.  
Sedangkan Naruto yang memandangi langit-langit kelas sambil menghitung iga-iga  
Dan Shikamaru terlihat aneh, ia sedang menggerak-gerakkan tangannya seperti sedang menekan sesuatu "atau seperti sedang meremas sesuatu?'' tingkah mereka memang terlihat aneh

Tiba-tiba Hinata melangkah, membuat Sakura terkejut. Hinata mendekati Kazuya  
''Kazuya-kun'' goda Hinata

''Huaaaaaaaaa!'' Kazuya langsung lari keluar kelas tanpa menoleh  
''Hei! tunggu aku. aku ikut'' Shikamaru menyusul  
''Aku juga ikut'' Naruto juga ikut menyusul

Selang beberapa menit kemudian datang dua pria tampan, Sasuke dan Sai ke kelas mereka

''Hinata, ikut aku!'' seru Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Hinata  
''Kau juga ikut aku ino!'' Sai juga mengajak Ino  
Mereka mengajak keduanya menuju atap KSHS

Sementara Sakura sedang menatap heran. Bengong.

''Hei ada apa ini?'' tanya Ino kesal karena Sai menarik kasar dia  
''Jelaskan apa maksud kalian menarik kami'' tambah Hinata

Kedua pangeran yang mimiliki ninjutsu gaya es itu, menatap Hinata dan Sakura tanpa berkedip yang membuat para gadis itu terpaksa menelan ludah bulat-bulat

''Akan kupastikan kami merebut kalian dari tangan Kazuya itu'' nada dingin yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke sangup membekukan kedua gadis itu, lagi lagi mereka harus menelan ludah bulat-bulat

''Ya akan kupastikan itu'' tambah Sai lagi  
''Kalian berdua pacar Kazuya kan, bilang ke pacar kalian perang dimulai'' ujar Sasuke

''Perang di mulai. perang di mulai. perang dimulai''

''Hey, Sai! berhenti menggemakan suaraku''

''Ya! cepat pergi. sana cepat'' seru Sai kepada dua gadis itu

Hinata dan Ino langsung pergi meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu. kali ini terpaksa mereka menelan ludah lagi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sion dan Karin sedang bersantai di kantin sambil melumat nasi jinggonya.

''Hei Shion, benar kau pacaran dengan 3 orng?'' tanya Karin penuh penasaran

''Tentu saja, tidak.'' jawab Shion tegas

''Masa sih'' Karin masih penasaran ''akui saja Shion "  
''Aku iri ma kamu Shion. kau berasil menggait 3 cowok sekaligus'' sahut Karin dan sukses membuat wajah Shion seperti kepiting rebus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Sementara di ruang perpustakaan.

''Ah, apa-apan ini?'' Sasuke melotot sambil memegang buku profil murid baru.

''Ada apa Sasuke?'' tanya Sai tenang

''Coba kau lihat ini!'' seru Sasuke

''Mana'' Sai beranjak melihatnya "buseet What the hell?''

''Hei Sai, berhenti lebay. Kau jangan meniru Avril Lavigne''

Mereka terkejut setelah membaca profil the brothers  
Kazuya Sang Raja sekolah lamanya Sususran Senior Hight Schoon ahli bela diri tingkat internasional sama seperti dirinya Sasuke yang saat ini menjabat sebagai Raja Konoha Senior Hight School

Dan yang mengejutkan lagi si tukang tidur Shikamaru memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata mencapai 200

Lalu si bocah kuning Naruto dia ketua tim basket sekolah lamanya. yah paling tidak bocah kuning itu punya ketrampilan

''Sasuke "  
''Sainganmu begitu berat "

''Heh Itu sama sekali tidak membuat aku takut'' sahut Sasuke cuek.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Hinata dan Ino melangkah memasuki kelas. Kemudian duduk di samping Sakura.

''Kalian kenapa Ino. Hinata?'' tanya Sakura yang heran melihat ke dua temannya yang memasang POSE tak enak badan

''Perang akan terjadi'' sahut Ino sangat datar lalu menelan ludah bulat-bulat  
''Ya perang akan terjadi'' tambah Hinata dalam keadaan adlenaline mode

''Wah ini mengerikan'' sahut Sakura pelan dan mulai merinding

Flash ke Kazuya n friends saat itu mereka berada di kantin.

''Ah bulu kudukku merinding'' suara pelan Kazuya sambil mengusap lehernya  
''Ada apa bro?'' tanya Naruto heran

''Aku merasa para dewa kematian sedang merundingkan hal yang sangat mengerikan'' sahut Kazuya datar ''lebih baik kita ke kelas''

Flash to Sakura n friends

''Ini mengerikan Sakura'' Suara Ino semakin pelan

''Mereka menyebut perang'' Tambah Hinata masih dalam keadaan adrenaline mode

''Perang?'' sahut Sakura penuh rasa penasaran

Ternyata perhatian semua murid di kelas menuju ke arah mereka dan mendengarkan dengan seksama percakapan mereka.  
The Brothers hanya bisa bengong melihat suasana yang mencekam di hadapan mereka "ini membuat aku semakin merinding'' gumam Kazuya sangat pelan

''Yoooooooooooshaaa!'' seketika teriakan Lee menghancurkan keheningan kelas "aku akan maju di garis depan'' ucap Lee penuh semangat muda

Seketika semua perhatian menuju ke arah Lee  
''Ini bukan perang antar Negara'' seru Ino dingin

BAKA !

to be continued

NARUTO : Hei hei Ukira-san ! , semalam aku mimpi melihat ular  
UKIRA : bah ! rejeki besar thu!, bagaimana ? lu di patuk ga ?  
NARUTO : dipatuk, Ukira-san ( Naruto semangat )  
UKIRA : Bah, rejeki kecil Trus apanya dipatuk?  
NARUTO : Kakiku, Ukira-san  
UKIRA : Oh rejeki besar thu tenang aja Naruto rejeki besar itu Trus keluar darah?  
NARUTO : keluar Ukira-san  
UKIRA : Buaaahhhh! kecillll  
NARUTO : Tapi , ada seember keluar darah Ukira-san  
UKIRA : Waduh, rejeki gede thu Lu bakal dapet uang banyak Naruto Trus ularnya kecil apa besar?  
NARUTO : Ularnya gede , Ukira-san ! ( Naruto lagi masang moka berseri seri thu )

UKIRA : Wadaw Keecillllll

NARUTO : Kug kecil lagi Ukira-san ? (Naruto masang muka mewek minta asi)

UKIRA : Kalo ularnya kecil baru besar rejekinya, tapi lu bakal dapet rejeki , kanggoin kecil

NARUTO : L


	14. Chapter 14

Fight for love chapter 14  
We are all we have together

''Ibu. Ayah. Aku mau rapat osis dulu'' Sakura berpamitan kepada kedua mertuanya

''Oh iya, hati-hati Sakura-chan'' sahut Kushina

''Ibu. Ayah. aku pergi dulu'' disusul Naruto berpamintan

flash

''Hinata ayo cepat berngkat kita sudah ditunggu''

''Baiklah Kazuya-kun''

flash

''Shikamaru ayo cepat kita harus segera ke sekeloh''

''Baik baiklah''  
''Kenapa aku harus ikut aku bukan anggota osis, ah merepotkan''

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di aula KSHS. Pertemuan konfrensi meja Kotak telah dimulai.

''Ayo kita mulai rapatnya'' seru Sang ketua osis

''Hey! Tunggu dulu kenapa aku di ikutkan di rapat ini, lagi pula aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan osis''

''Kami juga perlu pendapat dari otak jeniusmu Shikamaru''

''Ah… merepotkan''

''Ah! aku mau keluar. ikut aku Naruto "

''Kazuya-kun kami juga butuh pendapatmu'' Hinata menghentikan

''Ah... kalau begitu cepat selesaikan rapatnya''

''Baiklah pertama-tama, kita pilih acara apa saja yang mau di adakan saat ulang tahun KSHS'' ujar Sakura

ide brilian muncul dari otak Sasuke ''Adakan pertandingan saja''

''Pertandingan seperti apa Sasuke –kun?'' tanya Sakura

''Adakan pertandingan beladiri saja. pertandingannya boleh di ikuti oleh semua siswa''  
''Agar lebih seru Aku dan Sai ikut''  
Semua anggota rapat bersorak gembira mendengar kedua pangeran es itu ikut bertanding "dan tentunya anak baru wajib ikut'' tambah Sasuke sambil menatap dingin The Brothers

''Hey! Kau jangan seenaknya memutuskan sesuatu. aku tidak tertarik'' grutu Kazuya kesal

''Berati kalian pengecut, kucing penakut'' Ledek Sai

''He! kau mayat, kami Bukan pengecut, oke kami ikut'' sahut Naruto geram

''Aku ada usul'' semua perhatian mengarah ke si jenius "kalau begitu adakan juga pertandingan band dan mereka harus ikut (Shikamaru menunjuk Sasuke dan Sai)"

''Apa? Seenaknya saja kau'' Sahut Sasuke

''Brati kalian yang kucing penakut'' seru Kazuya datar

''Baik-baik Aku dan Sai ikut''  
''Sial, dia membalas kata kataku'' Sasuke menjadi kesal

''Oke, jadi akan di adakan dua pertandingan. ada lagi usul yang lain?'' tanya Sang ketua osis

''Aku ada usul''

''Apa itu Shion?'' tanya Sang ketua osis

''Bagaimana kalo di akhir acara di adakan drama''

''Stuju, setuju'' sorak para anggota rapat

''Ooi… Drama macam apa yang kau usulkan, yang jelas apapun itu aku tak akan ikut campur. itu pasti merepotkan''

''Kita Buat drama cinderlela bagaimana'' ujar Shion semangat

''Iyak, Itu drama yang menggelikan. yang lain yang lain'' gerutu Kazuya

''Kalau begitu kita Buat drama bajak laut "seru salah satu anggota rapat. Karin

''Lebih baik gabungkan saja kisah kerajaan dengan kisah bajak laut. Buat saja temanya Pangeran Negri Inggris jatuh cinta dengan putri bajak laut''

''Wah itu ide bagus'' ucap Shion senang mendengar ide Sasuke

''Ah… terserahlah, yang jelas aku tak tertarik'' grutu Kazuya

'Aku juga tak ikut campur itu pasti merepotkan'' tambah Shikamaru

''Baiklah kita tunjuk pemeran pentingnya dulu'' Sakura tersenyum

''Bagaimana kalau putri bajak lautnya itu kau, Shion'' usul Sakura

''Kedengarannya cukup bagus'' sahut Kazuya santai

''Baiklah, tapi… siapa pangerannya?'' tanya Shion tak sabar

''Oh kalo pangerannya… Sasuke saja dia sangat cocok'' usul Naruto semangat

''Apa? Tidak mau tidak mau''

''Ayolah Sasuke" pinta Shion memasang muka memelas seperti Ayah minta asi

''Lebih baik dia saja yang jadi pangerannya. Kepala kuningnya cocok jadi pangeran inggris'' usul Sasuke

''Naruto juga boleh'' Shion sekarang memasang muka anak kucing yatim piatu

''Kyaaaaa! kau balik menunjukku pantat ayam''  
''Baiklah, tapi ada satu syarat. bocah dingin itu harus jadi bawahanku'' seru Naruto semangat

''Apa? Bawahanmu, jangan salah kau "sahut Sasuke marah

''Kalau begitu , kau saja yang jadi pangerannya Shion, Sasuke!'' suara Naruto pelan tapi menusuk

''Oke oke baiklah'' sahut Sasuke terpaksa

''Hah rapat macam apa ini'' keluh Kazuya mulai bosan

''Baiklah kita lanjutkan ke karakter yang lainnya'' ujar Sakura

''Yang jadi ketua bajak laut dan rajanya kedua orang itu Shikamaru jadi rajanya trus Kazuya jadi ketua bajak lautnya'' usul Sai cepat lalu mengeluarkan senyum palsunya

''Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak tertarik.'' Kazuya mulai kesal  
''Oke, Aku terima ini. tapi kau harus menjadi klinik servis kapal'' tambah Kazuya dengan tatapan dinginnya

''Kalo begitu, Ino jadi permaisuri kerajaan dan Hinata jadi juru masak kapal. Karin, Tenten, Lee, dan yang lain menjadi awak kapal'' usul cepat Shikamaru yang juga mulai bosan

''Ok bagaimana kalian semua setuju?'' tambah Sang ketua osis

''Setuju "  
''Stuju''

Seru semua anggota serempak

''Kalau begitu ayo pulang'' Ajak Kazuya yang sudah dari tadi sangat bosan

''Hey! Tunggu, kita harus menunggu istri kita dulu'' seru Naruto menghentikan langkah Kazuya

Setelah semua anggota rapat pulang hingga hanya tersisa mereka ber-6 tiba-tiba Sasuke dan Sai datang menghampiri mereka. dengan kaki naik ke atas kursi dan membungkuk gaya seorang Mafia, Sasuke berkata tepat di hadapan The Brothers "aku lupa sesuatu, jika kami menang dalam pertandingan ini Ino dan Hinata menjadi milik kami'' tatapan Sasuke dengan mata penuh kemenangan "apa kalian takut, The Brothers?'' gretak pelan Sasuke namun mengerikan sanggup membuat Ino dan Hinata menelan ludah bulat-bulat lagi. Sementara Sakura, beku.

Serentak Shikamaru dan Kazuya bangun dan ingin menghajar Sasuke namun di hentikan oleh Naruto ''kalian diam dulu biar aku yang mengatasi ini'' Naruto menenangkan Shika dan Zuya

''Kalau begitu jika kami menang kalian harus menjadi Budak kami'' sahut Naruto kejam "bagaimana kau takut, U..chi..ha?'' Nada Naruto meremehkan

''Uchiha tidak mengenal takut (sahut sepontan Sasuke) ok kami terima'' lalu Sasuke dan Sai beranjak pergi dengan memasang muka masam

''Hem. He.. ha haha haha haha''' Naruto tertawa lebar lalu Shika dan Zuya juga ikut tertawa

''Kau lihat muka mereka tadi, Shika. Brother, Hahaaa haha''

''Idemu gila Naruto "sahut Kazuya di sela tertawa  
''Bahkan otak jenius Shikamaru kalah'' tambah Kazuya  
''He he, kau memang beda Naruto" tambah Shikamaru lagi

Plak

Ino dan Hinata memukul Kepala Kazuya dan Shikamaru

''Ini serius tau, kami tidak mau menjadi milik mereka''

''Tenang Ino, Kazuya juara bela diri tingkat dunia. dia kuat'' sahut Naruto santai

''Tapi tidak juara bend kan?'' tambah Hinata

Sika – Naruto dan Zuya langsung terdiam

''Ah… ini merepooottkannnnn''

''Baka!'' Sahut Ino sinis

''Hey hey ayo pulang! santai aja kali'' seru Sakura santai tak kawatir sama sekali

''Ini serius Sakura'' teriakan kelimanya tapi Sakura malah tersenyum manis "sudah sudah ayo pulang''

''Ingat We are all we have together kita teman dan keluarga jadi masalah kita tanggung bersama'' tambah Sakura lagi

To be continued


	15. Chapter 15

Fight for love chapter 15  
don't afraid I'm here with you

Sunday , 08.00 am at town garden the Brothers sedang bersantai.

''oi… Shikamaru. Brother. bagimana kalau kita Buat band Rock saja?'' tanya Naruto

''Ha, tapi kita cuma bertiga kayaknya kurang pas'' sahut Kazuya santai sambil meniup balon airnya

''Kalau gitu ajak Sakura . Ino. dan Hinata juga, gimana?'' tanya Naruto lagi

''Kalau seperti itu, Buat boy and girl band saja'' sahut Shikamaru malas sambil bersantai dan memejamkan matanya

''Hah kita Buat band Rock saja, lalu kita cari personil lagi satu itu sudah cukup'' ujar Kazuya tenang

''Oke brother, tapi siapa dia?'' tanya Naruto penasaran

''Kita rekrut Lee saja, itu sudah lebih dari cukup'' sahut Kazuya santai

''Ship'' sahut Naruto bersemangat

''Sudah sudah ayo kita segera persiapkan latihan kita'' ajak Shikamaru

''Ayo kita cari Sakura, Hinata dan Ino dulu'' ajak Kazuya santai

Flash to Hinata dan kawan-kawan

''Hai gadis manis. Ayo ikut kita bersenang senang!''  
Terlihat beberapa kawanan freeman sedang menggoda Ino – Sakura dan Hinata di pojokan taman dan tak ada seorangpu yang lalu lalang sekitar mereka, menjerit minta tolong pun tak akan ada orang yang mendengar

''Kalian jangan macam – macam dengan kami'' gretak Sakura mengancam

''Ha ha, gadis semanis seperti dirimu berani membentak kami?'' sahut pemimpin kawanan

''Lebih baik turuti saja kami nona-nona'' seru salah satu anggota kawanan

Flash to The Brothers

Tiba tiba Terdengar dering sms di hp Kazuya

''Kazuya-kun tolong kami kami ada di pojokan taman''  
Sms dari Hinata

Ternyata Hinata bisa memamfaatkan kesempatan sebagus mungkin untuk minta tolong ke suaminya

''Hoi! kalian berdua'' panggil Kazuya "istri kita dalam masalah. ayo cepat ikut aku''

Lalu mereka bergegas menuju TKP

Flash to Hinata dan kawan-kawan

''Ah aku mulai bosan ayo seret saja mereka'' Printah ketua kawanan

''Oi! grombolan lalat penghisap kotoran lepaskan mereka'' Kazuya tiba tepat pada waktunya.

''Hah, siapa kalian? mengganggu kesenangan kami, heh!'' sahut ketua kawanan sinis

Bio  
seorang residifis, Ketua perkumpulan gank 'Rinda-man'

Sasori

Krepet

Kreeekkkkkk

Kazuya melemaskan tulang-tulang leher dan pergelangan tangannya

''Diam kau bajingan''  
Puakkkkk Kressss _ Kazuya sepontan memukul Sasori

''Woraaaaaaa!'' serentak semua anggota gank menyerang bersama. mereka cukup banyak. 8 orang.

''Uaaaahheeemmm'' Shikamaru menguap  
Kemudian langsung lari dan ikut bertarung gayanya persis seperti Takiya Genji jika bertarung.

''Hah!''  
Naruto juga turut membantu teman-temannya

Plak  
Plak  
Seessttttt

Brukkkk

''Ha ha. ayo maju sialan'' seru Sasori

Puaaaakkkkkk_ "heh! Shit, Mukamu membuat tanganku sakit'' Kazuya memukul jatuh Sasori hingga tersungkur di tanah

''Kau itu merepotkan'' plak_ Shikamaru meninju muka musuhnya hingga terpental

''Woraaaaaaa!'' Teriak Naruto lantang

Plak plak Plak set puakkkk  
''Heh'' Naruto sambil mengelus jidatnya. Naruto memukul perut musuhnya secara bertubi lalu memukul jatuh musuhnya dengan Kepalanya.

''Hah….'' Kazuya menghela nafas panjangnya "kalian tak apa-apa?''

''Awas Bro''

Puaaakkk  
Lagi-lagi Kepala Naruto digunakan untuk menghantam musuhnya  
''Ha ha'' Tawa Naruto ringan

Semua anggota Sasori telah tergeletak tak berdaya mereka penuh luka memar dan ada yang mulutnya berdarah

''Ayo kita pulang!'' Ajak Shikamaru

''Kalian tidak apa-apa?'' tanya Kazuya terhadap ke 3 gadis itu

Mereka mengangguk bisu.

''Ayo kita pulang hari ini sangat melelahkan'' ujar Naruto lalu mengajak teman temannya pulang

''Lain hari kalian jangan jauh jauh dari kami, daerah ini cukup berbahaya. dan banyak anggota gank berkeliaran" ujar Kazuya kepada Hinata Ino dan Sakura

Ketiga gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan

''Sudahlah ayo pulang'' ajak Shikamaru

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

''Huaaahemmmmm aku mau mandi dulu'' ujar Shikamaru malas  
''Ino?'' Shikamaru berhenti melangkah

''Kau mau mandi juga?''

''Iya Shika – kun?'' jawab Ino

''Kalau begitu sekalian saja ikut'' Sahut Shikamaru

''Kemana? ke kamar mandi? berdua?'' tanya Ino terkejut

''Ah.. Kita ke tempat Kazuya ke pemandian air panas di rumahnya''  
''Kau ikut saja nanti kau pasti tau'' ujar Shikamaru

Lalu Shikamaru mengambil hapenya

''Oi Naruto, kau ikut mandi di tempat Kazuya''

''Oh kalau begitu ayo brangkat sekarang ajak juga Sakura soalnya Ino juga ikut''

Tut tut tut

''Ayo brangkat Ino''

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

''Ah Aku mau berendam "Kazuya melangkah untuk memanjakan dirinya menuju pemandian miliknya

''Hei Brother, tunggu kami ikut'' seru Naruto

''Mau mandi rame-rame?'' tanya Kazuya santai

''Tentunya, kami sudah tak sabar untuk berendam'' sahut Shikamaru

''Maksudnya dengan para gadis juga?'' tanya Kazuya santai

''Memangnya kenapa Bro?'' tanya Naruto heran

''Memangnya kau rela aku melihat tubuh Sakura'' Kazuya nyengir

''Apaaaa?''  
''Apa maksudnya ini?'' teriak Sakura kesal

''Hah tenang saja pemandiannya dibatasi tirai, jadi tidak mungkin aku bisa melihat Sakura. Ayo mandi aku sudah mulai gerah'' ujar Kazuya

.

.

.

.

.

''Wah pemandiannya sangat mewah'' celoteh Ino kagum  
''Hah… Ino, pemandian keluarga kami biasa-biasa saja Ino'' sahut Hinata santai

''Kalau tau keluargamu punya pemandian bagus terus luas lagi, aku pasti sering kesini'' ujar Sakura sambil membuka handuknya.

''Sudahlah ayo kita berendam Ino'' ajak Hinata

.

.

.

''Hah….. akhirnya aku bisa berendam juga'' ujar Shikamaru kemudian ia memejamkan mata

''Yosha'' blus...  
Naruto langsung nyemplung kaya musang tumben ngeliat air

''Heyy! musang jabrik, kau menumpahkan ainya ke wajahku'' keluh Kazuya

''He he sory sory bro''

''Hah''

To be continued


	16. Chapter 16

Fight for love chapter 16  
Why did I fall in love with you

''Zuya..!'' seru Ibunya

''Ada apa Ibu?''

''Nanti sore Sarah tiba di asia''

''Oh ya Ibu''  
Kazuya butuh beberapa detik mencerna ucapan Ibunya. ''Apa?'' Kazuya terkejut  
''Maksud Ibu Sarah akan kemari?''

''Iya Zuya'' sahut Ibunya

''Kalau begitu aku harus bilang pada Hinata dulu sebelum ini menjadi masalah'' Kazuya lalu menuju ke kamarnya untuk mencari Hinata. ternyata Hinata sedang mengetik naskah drama untuk persiapan acara ulang tahun sekolah mereka.

''Hinata – chan, kemarilah!'' seru Kazuya

''Ada apa Kazuya – kun?''

''Ada yang ingin ku katakan'' sahut Kazuya

''Apa itu Kazuya- kun?''

''Nanti sore teman lamaku dari Paris akan datang kemari'' lalu Kazuya menceritakan panjang lebar tentang temannya itu kepada istrinya berharap istrinya tidak salah paham nantinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara di kediaman Uchiha tampak Sasuke dan Sai sedang latihan band

''Sasuke.. kita kekurangan anggota'' ujar Sai tenang

''Kau benar Sai, trus kau punya ide?'' tanya Sasuke santai

Sai lalu tersenyum, otaknya mendapat ide "kalau begitu kita ajak Shion saja''

''Apa dia bakal mau?'' tanya Sasuke lagi

'Tenang aku ada cara. lagi pula Shion pintar ngeDJ kita perlu dia'' ujar Sai

''Kalau begitu kita ke rumah Shion sekarang''

Mereka langsung menuju ke apartement Shion, yang kebetulan tidak begitu jauh dari rumah mereka

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok tok

''Tunggu sebentar "  
Shion membukakan pintu apartemennya, dia melihat Sai dan Sasuke datang.

''Ada apa kedua pangeran sekolah mencariku'' tanya Shion penasaran

''Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu, Shion'' sahut Sai lalu memasang senyumannya

''Kalau begitu masuk dulu'' ujar Shion

''Jadi apa yang ingin dibicarakan denganku'' tanya Shion yang tambah penasaran

''Baiklah, aku langsung saja katakan'' Sahut Sai lalu tersenyum "kami ingin kau bergabung dengan bend kami'' lanjut sai

''Ha?'' Shion terkejut

''Kami ingin mengalahkan Kazuya'' tambah Sasuke santai

''kau menyukai Naruto kan?'' pertanyaan Sai membuat Shion terkejut "jadi jika menang, ku pastikan Naruto menjadi milikmu'' Sai memasang muka serius

''Kau jangan membohongiku, Sai'' sahut Shion datar

''Um.. jika Naruto melihat penampilanmu yang mengagumkan di atas panggung saat bernyanyi, Naruto akan mulai menyukaimu, karena Naruto paling suka dengan gadis band. aku mendengar sendiri saat mereka mengobrol'' ujar Sasuke meyakinkan Shion

''Ok deh aku ikut kalian'' sahut Shion semangat

''Ok kita latihan mulai besok kau harus siap Shion'' ujar Sai lalu tersenyum palsu.

Baka!

.

.

.

FLASH

.

.

.

''Hah….'' Sarah menghela nafas panjangnya "akhirnya aku sampai juga di Negara pujaan hatiku. Zuya-kun tunggu aku''

Beberapa menit kemudian datang utusan dari keluarga Kazuya 'Maito Gai'  
''Nona Sarah?'' tanya Gai

''Oh iya, Ada apa?''

''Aku di suruh menjemput nona oleh tuan muda Zuya'' Sahut Gai

''Oh, ayo kita langsung berangkat saja'' ujar Sarah

.

.

Flash

.

.

.

''Zuya-kun'' sarah memanggil Kazuya dengan lembut dan penuh cinta.

''Zuya-kun? Ap maksud gadis itu memanggil suamiku seperti itu'' Grutu Hinata kesal yang saat itu berada di samping Kazuya dan menatapnya.

Kazuya hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat Hinata memiliki tatapan seperti itu

''kau sudah tiba?''

''Zuya – kun'' Tiba-tiba Sarah mengampiri dan langsung memeluk Kazuya "I miss u I love u muaccchhh'' Buset Sarah terang-terangan mencium pipi Kazuya, membuat Kazuya harus mengeluarkan kringat dingin "gawat. dia menciumku di depan istriku lagi''

''Kazuya-kun...'' Bisik Hinata geram sambil melirik gadis yang mirib Selena Gomez itu

''siiial" gumam Kazuya di otaknya

''siapa dia Zuya- kun?'' tiba-tiba Sarah menanyakan gadis yang berada di sampingnya.

''heh, Memanggil suamiku begitu lagi hah'' kelus Hinata dalam pikirannya

''oh dia adalah…''

''Kazuya cepat ajak Sarah makan malam'' seru Ibunya memotong pembicaraan Kazuya

''baik Bu. hah... "Kazuya menghembuskan nafas beratnya  
''ayo Sarah'' Ajak Kazuya

''ayo Hinata – chan'' suara Kazuya pelan

beberapa jam kemudian setelah makan malam Kazuya mengajak Sarah berkeliling kediamannya.

''Wah Kediamanmu luas juga Zuya–kun'' celoteh Sarah

''Oh iya, Memang. inilah keadaann rumahku'' sahut Kazuya sedikit canggung karena melihat istrinya yang sedang mengawasi mereka dari jauh.

''Eh, Zuya – kun yang tadi itu siapa?'' tanya Sarah makin penasaran

''Oh, itu Hinata'' jawab Kazuya gugup

''Hinata?''  
''Siapa?'' tanya Sarah Makin penasaran

''Dia adalah istriku'' sahut Kazuya sambil merunduk

Sarah mendadak diam setelah mendengar ucapan dari Kazuya, tanpa menoleh Sarah langsung berlari sambil menangis. hatinya pecah. Broken heart.

Kazuya merasa bersalah terhadap Sarah, dia tak mengejarnya dia malah duduk murung karena telah membuat Sarah menangis seperti itu.  
Tiba-tiba Hinata mendekati suaminya yang sedang merasa bersalah ''Maafkan aku Kazuya – kun'' suara pelan Hinata terdengar di telinga Kazuya

''Oh kau tak ada salah Hinata-chan.. aku yang salah, aku tidak memberitahu dia jauh jauh hari tentang pernikahan kita''

''Jadi tadi kau baru memberitahunya?'' tanya Hinata

''Iya Hinata''  
Hinata juga ikut terdiam, dia juga merasa bersalah

.

.

.

Flash

.

.

.

.

''Hei... kenapa kau menangis di pinggir jalan?'' tanya Sakura yang kebetulan lewat di depan Sarah

''Kau siapa? kenapa kau menangis di depan kediaman Kazuya?'' tanya Naruto

''Kalian siapa?'' Sarah balik bertanya sambil mengusap air matanya

''Kami temannya Kazuya'' sahut Sakura

''Oh jadi kalian temannya Zuya –kun''

''Jadi kau siapa? dan kenapa memanggil Kazuya seperti itu?'' tanya Naruto

''Itu tidak penting''

''Sarahhh!'' Panggil Kazuya dari jauh sambil menghela nafas panjangnya karena harus mengejar Sarah

''Jadi namamu Sarah'' ujar Sakura  
Sarah tak menghiraukan Sakura yang duduk menyampinginya dia hanya membuang pandangannya ke arah lain

''Sarah, Maafkan aku'' Kazuya tepat berdiri di hadapannya lalu Sarah langsung bangun dan memukul dada Kazuya berulang kali "kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta kepadamu'' rintih Sarah lalu menghentikan pukulannya.

''Maafkan aku" Suara Kazuya pelan

''Kau kejam Zuya aku sangat mencintaimu, kau tau itu kan'' Sarah memukul dada Kazuya lagi "aku tulus mencintaimu Zuya'' ucap Sarah pelan lalu berhenti memukuli dada Kazuya

Naruto dan Sakura yang melihat itu semua hanya bisa terdiam membisu

''Aku menyayangimu Sarah'' Kata-kata Kazuya membuat terkejut ketiganya

...

''Tapi aku mencintai Hinata. jadi maafkan aku Sarah'' lanjut Kazuya

Sarah yang ingin pergi lagi mendadak di hentikan oleh Kazuya lalu ia memeluknya dengan hangat "tetaplah menjadi sahabatku yang aku sayangi, Sarah'' suara Kazuya pelan. setelah mendengar itu Sarah mengangkat tangannya lalu membalas pelukan Kazuya.

Sakura yang melihat adegan itu mendadak meneteskan air matanya  
''Kenapa kau menangis Sakura-chan'' Naruto memeluknya

Seketika Kazuya dan Sarah berhenti berpelukan lalu menatap Sakura dan Naruto ''Hey… ada apa dengan kalian'' tanya Kazuya heran

''Sakura menangis Bro" sahut Naruto polos

''Hah kenapa dia ikut-ikutan menangis''ujar Kazuya

''Aku sedih tau!'' teriak Sakura sambil mengucurkan air mata

''Cup cup, jangan menangis Sakura-chan. nanti akan ku belikan lollipop''

''Benar ya Naruto -kun''

''Benar Sakura''

''Ah sudah sudah''  
''Ayo kita ke dalam ga enak di jalan tar di lihat orang'' ajak Kazuya

''Kita sudah di lihat oleh orang-orang dari tadi Brother''

''Ha?''

.

.

.

.

Flash

.

.

.

.

.

.

''Hinata – chan'' seru lembut Kazuya memanggil istrinya yang saat itu termenung di kamarnya "Semua baik-baik saja Hinata'' ujar Kazuya lalu tersenyum

''Jadi kau istrinya Zuya-kun?'' tanya Sarah

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan. Tiba-tiba Sarah memeluk Hinata "Kazuya sangat mencintaimu Hinata. dan jika kau menyakiti Zuya –kun kau harus berhadapan denganku'' bisiknya.  
''Tenang saja Sarah. aku tidak akan menyakiti hati Kazuya-kun" bisik Hinata dan mereka semuapun tersenyum lega

''Waahhhhhh, ini memang kamar seorang pangeran'' celoteh Sakura yang berkeliaran kesana kemari melihat seisi kamar Kazuya. Membuat semuanya menatap heran ke arahnya

''Hah…..'' Kazuya menghembuskan nafas pelan sambil memegang jidatnya "Pertama Hinata sekarang Sakura, fyuh''

Baka !

To be continued


	17. Chapter 17

Fight for love chapter 17  
Man and job

''Hah Kepala ku pusing otakku serasa berat dan kulitku mulai menghitam. Sampai kapan kita keliling dunia, hah! Sekarang apa coba, apa kita harus ke afrika gitu, heh?''  
Bio : Nama : one no hidan  
Pekerjaan : make uper propesional  
Pringkat : greand master  
Kebiasaan : mengeluh dan melingkuh

''Hahhh jika kau berasil mendapat tujuanmu itu trus aku harus bilang wau gitu''

.

.

.

''Hah diam kau Hidan. Ikuti saja aku! setelah aku mendapat Buronanku, kita kembali ke asia''  
Bio :  
Pekerjaan : perancang Busana propesional  
Pringkat : Legendaris Disainer  
Nama : Kakuzu

''Aku harus cepat mendapat Buronanku. Jika di tempat terahir ini tidak ketemu bisnisku bisa menurun derastis''

.

.

.

.  
Tiba tiba penduduk local melintas di depan mereka. itu membuat pandangan Kakuzu serius menatap penduduk itu dari belakang kaca matanya.

''Hei kau! kenapa menatap dia seperti itu'' tanya Hidan heran

''Itu Buronanku'' grutu Kakuzu

''Buronan?'' tanya Hidan penasaran

''Yang mana?''

''Kau yakin?''

''Wanita itu?''

''Dia kan suku pri bumi di sini, apa ga salah too?'' Hidan terus bertanya

''Diam crewet!'' Bentak Kakuzu  
''Maksudku bukan wanita itu. lihat penyangga yang dia gunakan''

''Maksudnya?'' Hidan menjadi binggung

''Coba kau perhatikan penyangga itu. disainnya perfect. Buronanku akhirnya ku dapat''

''Maksutmu BH? Huaaaaaa!'' Seketika mata Hindan membualat "Itu kan bra jerami''  
''Kenapa kau sebut sempurna?''

''Baka! Kau lihat disainya" Sahut Kakuzu datar  
''Jika aku ikuti bentuk dan disainnya, itu bisa menembus pasar dunia''  
''Keuntungannya bisa berkali lipat "

''Waw!''  
Sahut Hidan singkat  
Yang jelas Hidan tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Kakuzu

.

.

.

.

.

Flash

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara di KSHS sedang berlangsung latihan drama untuk persiapan acara ulang tahun sekolah. Semua murid dan guru kelihatan sibuk menata ruang aula, mengingat hari H-nya hanya lagi 2 minggu.

''Kazuya-kun, ayo cepat latihan!'' ajak Hinata

''Yosss! ayo latihan Kazuya'' seru Lee semangat

''Ok ok Kita latihan'' sahut Kazuya santai

''Ayooo!'' ajak Hinata sambil menarik tangan Kazuya menuju panggung latihan

''Pelan-pelan Hinata'' keluh Kazuya

Merekapun memulai latihan dramanya. walaupun cuma latihan mereka melakukannya dengan serius. mengingat drama ini tergolong sulit

.

.

.

''Sakura-chan, apa sudah kau hubungi mereka?'' tanya Tsunade. kepala KSHS

''Sudah Bu, mereka sudah menuju kemari'' sahut Sakura

Sementara sebuah mobil sport tampak berhenti di depan KSHS kemudian keluar dua orang dewasa dari mobil Lamborgini Galardonya (Buset mungkin mereka pake pesawat jet super dari afrika ke asia , sekarang Kakuzu dan Hidan malah sudah di KSHS)

''Hei… Kakuzu, Benar ini sekolahnya? Jangan-jangan kita salah masuk lagi? Hey, Kakuzu jangan diam saja.''

''Ah, Diam saja kau Hidan! ini sudah benar, dasar cerewet'' sahut Kakuzu kesal

''siapa mereka?''  
''Yang pakai kalung segitiga itu keren banget''

Terdengar para siswa sedang membicarakan mereka

''Hah, itu penata Busana dan juru make up yang dipanggil sekolah kita'' ujar Karin santai

''Mereka terlihat aneh'' tambah Tenten

.

.

''Mereka sudah tiba Sakura-san'' ujar salah satu siswa yang mnghampiri dia

''Oh, antar mereka ke ruang aula! mereka harus segera mengukur pakaian para pemain drama'' jelas Sakura

''Baik Sakura-san''

.

.  
''Wah… apa acara sekolah ini begitu besar, Hingga harus menata aula semegah ini.  
Ini benar-benar gila. seperti mau membuat pestival saja'' celoteh Hidan cerewet

''Diam saja kau Hidan. sekolah ini sekolah no satu di asia sudah sepantasnya seperti ini. aku dengar mereka akan mengundang sekolah lain dalam acara ini'' ujar Kakuzu santai

''Oh… begitu ya'' sahut Hidan setengah mengerti tapi Kakuzu tak meresponnya dan tetap melangkah menuju ruang Busana

.

.

.

''Apa mereka yang akan menangani Busana untuk kita?'' tanya Shikamaru santai

''Sepertinya…. memang mereka'' sahut Naruto

''Shikamaru. Naruto. Ayo! kalian akan segera di ukur'' seru Ino dari kejauhan "kalian sudah di tunggu di ruangan mereka''

''Baiklah baiklan'' Sahut Shikamaru malas

Merekapun menuju ke ruang pengukuran

.

.

.

''Hidan Bantu aku mengukur kedua anak itu'' printah Kakuzu

''Oke "

''Hey! hey kau cepat kemari'' Hidan memanggil Shikamaru "ayo cepat. kau jangan membuat yang lain menunggu lama''

''Oh, baiklah…'' sahut Shikamaru malas

''Hey kau, peranmu sebagai apa?'' tanya Kakuzu santai

''Peranku sebagai raja'' sahut Shikamaru dengan muka malas

''Oh ya'' sahut Kakuzu pendek sambil mencari kostum yang cocok lewat majalah

.

.

.

.

..

Flash

.

.

''Hah tak berguna, latihan macam apa ini. aku seperti benar benar menjadi bawahan'' keluh Sasuke

''Kau benar Sasuke, ini berlebihan'' tambah Sai

''Hey.. hey .. jangan cemberut gitu kenapa.'' ujar Shion "kalian ingin merebut Hinata dan Ino kan, masak begitu saja nyerah'' Ledeknya

''Ah, siapa yang bilang menyerah kami akan menang. Ingat itu Shion'' sahut Sasuke dingin lalu meninggalkan Shion

''Ayo cepat kita akan di ukur'' ajak Sasuke kepada Sai

.

.

.

.

.

.

next time

''Hah…. troublesome''  
''Kau benar Shikamaru, ini melelahkan'' tambah Kazuya

''hei kalaian jangan memasang muka kusut seperti itu. Jangan menyerah Brothers, ini baru di mulai. kalau kita kalah kita akan kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi'' ujar Naruto menyemangati

''Naruto benar Shikamaru, kita harus pertahankan mereka'' tambah Kazuya mulai semangat

''iya kau benar. aku tak boleh menyerah begitu saja. ayo kita cepat pulang lalu latihan bend'' ajak Shikamaru semangat

''Yosh! kita tidak boleh menyerah dan kalah'' Naruto bersemangat

''Hei! kalian, tunggu kami'' seru Sakura sambil berlari bersama Hinata dan Ino "Hah…..'' Sakura menghela nafas panjangnya "kalian melupakan kami tau''

Para suaminya hanya tersenyum lembut saja

''Hehe, maaf maaf'' Naruto nyengir

''Sudah sudah, Ayo kita cepat pulang! Kita harus segera latihan'' tambah Kazuya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Flash

.

.

.

.

.

This is now your life  
Strike you from the light  
This is now your life  
Die, Buried alive  
This is now your life (what's it feel like)  
Strike you from the light (let me take in your soul)  
This is now your life (what's it feel like)  
Die, Buried alive (let me take in your soul)  
This is now your life  
Die, Buried alive!

''Wooo perfect Bro'' cloteh Lee semangat ''Ini baru musik'' Lee sambil memasang wajah penuh semangat muda

''Ha ha, Akhirnya tak sia-sia latihan kita. Permainan rithemmu lumayan Lee'' snjung Kazuya

''He he'' Lee tersenyum sambil mengusap Kepala belakangnya dan merasa bangga.

''Yosh! Kita berasil Brothers. kita siap untuk tampil, he he'' celoteh Naruto gembira

''Permainan drummu bagus Shika-kun'' puji istrinya

''He he, Biasa saja Ino-chan. Jangan berlebihan'' Shikamaru tersenyum ringan

''Sudah sudah, cukup dulu latihannya. ayo minum jus kalian dulu'' seru Ibu Kazuya lembut

''Baik Bu'' sahut Kazuya

''Terimakasih bibi'' sahut Ino , Lee , Sakura , Naruto , Shikamaru

''Ayo minum dulu'' ajak Hinata

''Wah… jus bibi sangat enak''  
Ibu Kazuya tersenyum lembut "Mau lagi Lee?''

''Boleh boleh bi'' Lee ketagihan jus

''Latihan hari ini cukup melelahkan. Kita ke pantai yuk!'' Ajak Naruto

''mmm, Boleh juga'' sahut Kazuya

''kalo begitu ayo kita berangkat'' sahut Lee bersemangat

''ah… kau tak pernah merasa lelah Lee'' celoteh Shikamaru

''ingat kami, Kami juga mau ikut Kazuya'' ucap Sakura

''He he kalau begitu ayo Sakura, Ino, Hinata kita berngkat'' ajak Kazuya

.

.

.

.

.

Flash

.

.

.

.

''Hah…'' Sasuke menghela nafas panjangnya "Latihan ini menguras tenagaku''

''Nanti mereka pasti akan kelabakan. kita tampil lebih dulu dari mereka. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk kita, Sasuke'' celoteh Sai lalu tersenyum lembut

''Naruto. kau akan jatuh cinta denganku, lihat saja nanti'' gumam Shion dalam pikirannya

''hei….. Shion. latihan sudah selesai kenapa kau bengong?'' tanya Sai

''oh.'' Sahut Shion yang terbangun dari hayalannya

''kau harus siap untuk pertandingan nanti Shion'' ucap Sasuke santai

''tenang saja Sasuke'' sahut Shion santai

''kau pulanglah dulu, kau harus istirahat Shion'' tambah Sasuke

''oke, aku pulang dulu ya'' Shion berpamitan

''hei.. Sasuke, kenapa kau mendadak perhatian terhadap Shion? ada apa denganmu? mmm… jangan-jangan…''

''diam Sai! Jangan berpikir macam-macam'' Sahut Sasuke datar

''sudahlah aku mau mandi dulu'' tambah Sasuke lalu menuju kamarnya

''ah, ada apa dengan orang itu'' Sai penasaran dengan sepupunya yang tiba tiba berubah

to be continued


	18. Chapter 18

fight for love chapter 18  
lets to fight

0830 am  
KSHS terlihat ramai oleh penonton. murid dari berbagai macam sekolah telah memadati lapangan KSHS. terhitung ada 3 sekolah yang di undang oleh KSHS, ketiga sekolah senantiasa mengikuti pertandingan silat antar siswa demi mempererat hubungan antar sekolah. salah satu sekolah yang ikut pertandingan yaitu sekolah asal the brothers SSHS.

Sasuke, Sai, Kazuya dan Naruto berasil melewati babak penyisihan, mereka melewati banyak pertarungan hingga sampai ke semi final

''Hah… matahari sudah tepat di atas Kepala kita, pantas saja panasnya sangat terasa. Salah satu dari kita harus jadi juara bro. Kita harus memenangkan ini'' ujar Naruto sambil mengelap keringatnya

''Kau benar Naruto. kita tidak boleh menyerah. kita harus menang. aku tak mau Ino dan Hinata menanggung beban.'' sahut Kazuya mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya

Sementara Shikamaru Hinata Ino dan Sakura menuju ke arah mereka. tak lama kemudian Sarah juga menghampiri mereka.

''Kalian berdua, tetap semangat'' Shikamaru menepuk kedua bahu sahabatnya "kau pasti bisa Kazuya''

''Kazuya-kun, ini'' Hinata menyodorkan minuman ber-ion kepada suaminya

''Ini minumlah'' Sakura juga menyodorkan minuman ke Naruto

Lalu Naruto dan Kazuya meraih minuman dari istrinya kemudian meminumnya

''Hah… ini membuatku segar'' ujar Kazuya ''trimakasih Hinata''

''Sakura –chan kau bawa air mineral?'' tanya Naruto  
''Oh ini'' Sakura memberikan air mineral kepada suaminya  
Naruto lalu menyiramkan air itu ke wajahnya "Kita harus berjuang Bro''

''ya! Aku tau Naruto" Sahut Kazuya

''Zuya-kun'' Sarah memanggil Kazuya dengan lembut  
''oh kalian juga disini'' Sarah melihat teman-teman Kazuya juga ada "Zuya kau semangat ya, ini'' Sarah memberi sebotol jus "ini baik untuk tubuhmu saat bertanding'' Sarah tersenyum lembut

''oh. trimakasih Sarah'' Kazuya mengambilnya lalu meminumnya "baiklah, pertandingannya akan dimulai. Ayo Naruto kita mendekat''

''Ha!'' Sahut Naruto

''Kazuya-kun semangat!'' seru Hinata

''Pasti Hinata-chan'' Kazuyapun tersenyum

.

.

.  
''Baiklah. Pertandingan semi final akan segera dilakukan, para perserta pertandingan agar mempersiapkan dirinya masing masing'' ujar panitia pertandingan

''Hei! Kazuya. apa kau sudah siap untuk kalah?'' ledek Sasuke

''Lebih baik kawatirkan dirimu sendiri'' sahut Kazuya dingin

''Oke, akan ku tunggu kau di final, Kazuya'' Jawab Sasuke percaya diri

''Baiklah kita mulai pertandingannya  
Perserta pertandingan pertama Uchiha Sasuke melawan Namikaze Naruto di persilahkan untuk naik ke arena''

''Naruto berhati hatilah'' Ucap Kazuya  
''Pasti bro''

Sasuke dan Naruto bergegas menuju arena pertarungan

''Hei Duren kau sudah siap?''  
''Hah, pantat ayam. jangan banyak bicara. kita mulai saja'' sahut Naruto

"Siap… mulai" Juri pun memberi tanda

Naruto dengan semangat langsung menyerang Sasuke dengan pukulannya tapi sial, pukulan Naruto berasil di tangkis kemudian dengan cepat Sasuke membanting Naruto

Brukk

Satu poin untuk Uchiha Sasuke

''Oh shit! Naruto terjatuh'' keluh Kazuya  
''Bagaimana ini, Naruto bisa kalah'' ucap Sakura kawatir

''Kita lihat dulu pertandingannya Sakura kau tenang lah dulu'' ujar Kazuya

.

.  
''Sial dia berasil membantingku'' batin Naruto

Oke Siap… Mulai!

Syat seet  
Lagi lagi serangan Naruto ditangkis dengan mudah oleh Sasuke "Cuma sebatas ini kemampuanmu" ledek Sasuke dan..

Braaakkk  
Sasuke dengan cepat menjatuhkan Naruto dan Usai sudah perjuangan Naruto

Ya. pertandingan pertama dimenangkan oleh Uchiha Sasuke  
Pertandingan berikutnya akan di mulai 5 menit lagi dimohon peserta pertandingan untuk menyiapkan diri masing-masing

Sementara sorak-sorak para siswi terdengar memanggil Sasuke

''selamat Sasuke'' ucap Sai  
''Kau juga harus siap. lawanmu itu Kazuya'' ujar Sasuke

.

.

''Kau jangan berkecil hati Naruto. Aku akan mengalahkan dia'' Kazuya berusaha menghibur Naruto

''Maafkan aku Brother. kau harus berjuang sendiri sekarang'' sahut Naruto tak bersemangat.

''Sudahlah, sekarang giliran ku untuk maju. kau duduklah dengan tenang Naruto "  
Kazuyapun beranjak melangkah menuju arena pertarungan

''Tuhan, aku harap Kazuya-kun berasil menjadi juara'' Hinata berdoa dalam hatinya

''Oh Tuhan jangan biarkan Kazuya kalah'' Ino ikut berdoa

''Semangat Kazuya! kau tidak boleh kalah'' teriak Sakura menyemangati  
''Hah… Kupingku serasa sakit. Troublesome'' keluh Shikamaru

''Yo. kau harus menang Kazuya'' Lee ikut menyemangati Kazuya

Kazuya tersenyum dan siap untuk bertanding

Baiklah pertandingan Uchiha Sai melawan Kazuya Franz akan dimulai  
Terlihat keduanya sudah siap dan juri langsung memberi aba aba

Siap…. Mulai!

Sai langsung menyerang Kazuya dengan tendangannya  
Seett  
Kaki Sai berasil mengenai perut Kazuya, namun kaki Sai berasil di pegang oleh Kazuya

Baka! Seet bruk dengan cepat Kazuya mendorong jatuh Sai. hingga punggung Sai terbentur ke bawah

Wow gerakan yang mengagumkan dari Kazuya. Satu poin untuk Kazuya Franz

Sorak gembira temannya terdengar di telinga Kazuya. Kazuya hanya tersenyum lembut terhadap teman-temannya

''Sial, dia kuat sekali. dia dengan mudah menjatuhkan Sai'' Sasuke mulai merasakan kekawatiran

Ok babak ke dua akan di mulai juri akan memberi aba aba

Kalian siap…. Mulai!

Set  
Set  
Sai melayangkan tendangan dan pukulannya namun Kazuya hanya menghindarinya saja. kali ini dia tak membalas serangan dari Sai

''Hei Sai apa kau itu kuat'' bisik Kazuya, seketika itu membuat marah Sai dan langsung menyerang dengan pukulannya. Kazuya yang tau serangan Sai, dia langsung menghindar dengan cepat dan berbalik, lalu berada tepat di belakang Sai dengan sigap tangan Kazuya melingkar di dada Sai kemudian membantingnya, lagi-lagi Sai terjatuh bebas

Woo… Ini mengagumkan. pertandingan ini dimenangkan oleh Kazuya Franz

Dan Pertandingan final akan dilakasanakan 15 menit lagi

SPONSOR: apapun yang kamu lakukan minumnya Teh Botol SOSTRO

''Kau berasil bro'' ucap Naruto  
''Ini belum selesai Naruto. sepertinya lawanku di final lumayan tangguh'' Sahut Kazuya

''Kau berasil Kazuya'' Shikamaru ikut gembira

Kazuya melihat semua temannya begitu gembira. Kazuya hanya menanggapi dengan senyum lembutnya  
''Ya, aku harus menjadi juara dan merebut posisi Raja sekolah ini. tunggu saja, Sasuke" batin Kazuya

Kazuya lalu melangkah mendekati Sasuke  
''Ku harap kau siap, Sasuke'' ucap Kazuya  
''Ya, aku harap kau juga seperti itu'' sahut Sasuke  
''Sebentar! (Sasuke menghentikan langkah Kazuya) Sebaiknya kau bersiap kehilangan Ino dan Hinata''

''Tidak.'' Sahut Kazuya tenang "Kau seharusnya bersiap utuk turun dari atap KSHS dan menjadi Budak kami'' Kazuya langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja.

''Lihat saja nanti Kazuya. aku akan menjatuhkanmu'' Gumam Sasuke

Akhirnya kedua Raja saling bertemu, persis seperti yang diramalkan oleh katak tua

''Kazuya-kun, minumlah'' Hinata memberikan air mineral kepadanya

''Kau berasil Zuya-kun, Ayah Ibumu pasti bangga'' ujar Sarah

''Ya. Dad Mam, aku pasti menang'' gumam Kazuya "aku akan berusaha''

.

"Baiklah pertandingan final akan dimulai dimohon peserta mempersiapakan diri" ujar panitia

Uchiha Sasuke dipersilahkan ke arena pertandingan

Sasuke melangkah dengan percaya diri dan ditemani sorak sorak para fansnya

''Hah dia sombong sekali'' keluh Shikamaru

Dan Kazuya Franz dipersilahkan menuju arena pertandingan  
Kazuya juga memperoleh sorak-sorak tak kalah banyaknya dari para siswi

''Hah ini seperti acara peragaan model saja, mereka sangat berisik'' keluh Shikamaru lagi

''Kazuya! kau harus menang'' Teriak Sakura menyemangati  
''Yah… suara Sakura toa berfrekwensi tinggi'' keluh Shikamaru sambil menggosok telinganya

Pertandingan akan dimulai. dipersilahkan untuk juri memberi aba-aba

ok siap.. Mulai!

Sasuke langsung menyerang Kazuya namun Kazuya berasil menangkis. merasa lawannya cukup kuat Sasuke berkonsentrasi sejenak dan tiba-tiba Kazuya menyerang balik  
Set set  
Kazuya melakukan kesalahan. dia menendang tanpa kuda kuda yang kuat. Sasuke yang tau itu langsung menyapu kaki Kazuya hingga dia terjatuh bebas

Satu poin untuk Uchiha Sasuke

''Kazuya–kun, Bangkitlah'' ucap Hinata pelan dan kawatir

''Ah… sial, aku lengah'' gumam Kazuya

''Heh, kau itu lemah. Kazuyaa!'' ucap Sasuke

Ok Kita mulai babak berikutnya  
Siap… mulai!

Kini Kazuya terlihat lebih tenang. Sasuke yang sudah tidak sabar untuk menang langsung menyerang dan mencoba untuk membanting Kazuya  
''Kali ini kau yang terjatuh Sasuke''  
Bruk  
Kazuya berasil membanting Sasuke. ini salah satu kecerobohan Sasuke.

Dan satu poin untuk Kazuya Franz

''Hah…'' Sasuke menghela nafasnya Lalu memasang kuda kudanya.  
Terlihat Sasuke mulai merasa tidak tenang

Ok siap…. Mulai!

Set set Sasuke menyerang Kazuya tapi kali ini Kazuya lebih unggul Kazuya berasil menangkap tangan Sasuke, lalu membelakangi Sasuke dan  
Brukkk  
Lagi-lagi Sasuke berasil di jatuhkan

Satu poin lagi untuk Kazuya. Total satu poin untuk Sasuke dan Dua poin untuk Kazuya. Kazuya hanya perlu satu poin lagi untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini.  
Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pertarungannya.

Siap… mulai!

Sasuke mengawali serangan cepatnya. sementara Kazuya berasil menangkis dan menghindar lalu tiba-tiba dengan cepat Sasuke…  
Bruukkkk  
Sasuke berasil menyapu kaki Kazuya dari belakang sampai terjatuh bebas

Woo… Kazuya lengah kali ini. satu poin Untuk Sasuke. jadi poin mereka seri

''Sasuke! Kau hebat'' teriak para gadis

''Eh, sudah aku bilang kau akan kalah. Kazuya'' ucap Sasuke yakin

''Kazuya-kun, Ku mohon Jangan menyerah''ucap Hinata pelan ''Tuhan, aku mohon agar suamiku menang'' airmatanya menetes

Sorry, SPONSOR : Oli Top 1 Lebih enak lo !

Baiklah ronde penentuan dipersilahkan untuk juri memberi aba-aba

Siap.. Mulai!

''Aku harus tenang'' Kazuya berkonsentrasi, dia teringat Ayah angkatnya pernah mengajari bertarung gaya Yakuza "baiklah aku harus tenang''

Kazuya sekarang terlihat sangat tenang  
Melihat itu Sasuke merasa kalau sedang di ejek. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menyerang dengan penuh emosi. Kazuya yang sadar itu langsung memanfatkan kesempatan itu.  
Syet_ Kazuya menghindar dengan sempurna. Sasuke yang masih emosi lalu berbalik menyerang lagi. dengan cepat tangan Kazuya bergerak  
Settt Plak_ Telapak tangan kanan Kazuya tepat menempel di perut Sasuke dan telapak kiri menenpel di punggung Sasuke lalu dengan cepat Kazuya mengagkat dan menjatuhkan tubuh Sasuke.

Brukk  
Baka!

Waw. Ini mengagumkan. Kazuya berasil memenangkan pertandingan .  
Inilah juara kita Kazuya Franz  
Dipersilahkan untuk para juri memberikan penghargaan.

.

.

''Kita menang, Brother. kau memang kuat'' Gumam Naruto  
''Hah Kita berasil. tinggal satu pertandingan lagi, tentunya kita juga harus menang'' ujar Shikamaru

''Kazuya-kun, Terimakasih'' ucap Hinata terharu

''Hinata Kita selamat'' Ucap Ino pelan "Terimakasih Kazuya'' Ino juga ikut terharu

''Sudah, sudahlah. Kita sudah bisa bernafas lega sekarang "ujar Sakura

Kazuya-kun!  
Kau hebat.  
Terdengar sorak-sorak para siswi meramaikan suasana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

''Tidak bisa dipercaya kita kalah Sasuke "ucap Sai pelan  
''Kita belum kalah Sai masih ada pertandingan bend, jika kita seri Kita tidak kalah'' jelas Sasuke "bersiaplah untuk besok Sai''

.

.

.

.

.

.

next time

''haahh.. aku akhirnya bisa tenang'' Ucap Ino santai  
''Ak juga bisa tidur nyenyak, Akhirnya istriku tidak jadi jatuh ke tangan Sai dan itu pasti merepotkan''

.

.

.

.

''Aw Pelan pelan Hinata''  
''Ah, jangan keras keras menyentuhnya. Sarah. Kulitku sakit''

''Kazuya-kun, punggungmu penuh memar'' ucap Hinata pelan sambil mengompres dengan air es

''Sasuke keras sekali menyerangku tadi. Tapi tak apa, yang penting aku menang'' Kazuya tersenyum

''Hei… Hinata sini aku bantu "Ucap Sarah

''Oh ya, Tolong ambilkan es lagi ya Sarah'' Pinta Hinata

''Oke "sahut Sarah

.

.

.

.  
''Ini esnya Hinata'' ucap Sarah

''Trimakasi Sarah''jawab Hinata

Sarah hanya tersenyum lembut "kau beruntung Hinata, bisa bersama Zuya kun'' pikir Sarah ''kalau boleh, aku mau jadi istri ke duamu Zuya kun'' Gumam dalam hati Sarah lalu tersenyum ke arah Kazuya

''Sarah kenapa tersenyum seperti itu'' tanya Kazuya heran

.

.

.

.

Flash

.

.

.

.

''Huaaaaahem'' Naruto menguap "besok tinggal pertandingan bend dan pertunjukan drama. Semoga lancar-lancar saja'' ujar Naruto ''Ayo tidur Sakura-chan!''

''Hah'' Sakura menghela nafas panjangnya "Aku lelah, Aku mau langsung tidur Dan kau…. jangan grepe grepe, Naruto"

''Baiklah baiklah, Nona Horror'' Sahut Naruto ''Sudahlah ayo tidur''

.

.

.

Flash

.

.

.

''Sudah Hinata, Aku sudah merasa enakan. Lebih baik kita istirahat sekarang. kau juga Sarah, istirahatlah'' ujar Kazuya

''Oh baiklah. Aku sudah sangat ngantuk'' sahut Sarah lalu menuju ranjang dan langsung tidur seperti mayat

''Wooooo! Kenapa kau tidur di ranjang kami. Oi! Sarah Oi! Oi… Bangun Sarah'' Kazuya membangunkan Sarah namun Sarah sudah tertidur pulas

''Sudahlah. biar saja Kazuya-kun, aku juga sudah ngantuk. ayo kita tidur saja" ucap Hinata yang sudah mengantuk dari tadi lalu berbaring di samping Sarah

''Hah, Baiklah. aku juga mau tidur saja. Aku tak peduli ada Sarah di kamarku, yang jelas aku sudah ngantuk'' Kazuya bebaring di samping Hinata lalu tertidur

To be continued


	19. Chapter 19

Fight for love chapter 19  
Don't touch my wife

''Woooooooo! kapan giliran kita Zuya-kun'' Ucap Lee bersemangat  
''Kita urutan terakhir.'' Sahut Kazuya tak bersemangat

''Hah kita sedang sial ya'' ujar Shikamaru

''Hei brother mereka mengarah ke kita'' sambil menujuk Sasuke, Sai dan Shion

''Apa mau mereka.'' sahut Kazuya

''Naruto-kun'' tegur Shion lembut

''Hah, dia lagi'' Grutu Naruto tak bersemangat

''Ada apa? kenapa kalian kemari?'' tanya Kazuya dingin

''Kami hanya memastikan dua gadis itu'' sahut Sasuke datar

''Kau jangan menyentuh kedua gadis itu atau aku akan patahkan tanganmu'' bisik Kazuya di samping telinga Sasuke

''Ah, Tunggu jika kau kalah apa masih bisa kau berbicara seperti itu, Kazuya'' tanggapan Sasuke dingin kemudian mereka bertiga pergi dari tempat Kazuya

''Kau.''

''Jangan Kazuya'' Shikamaru menghentikannya yang ingin menghajar Sasuke "kita jangan terlalu emosi'' ujar Shikamaru menenangkan

''Tenang Zuya-kun, Kita pasti memenangkan pertandingan bend ini'' ucap Lee memasang muka serius

''Lee benar brother'' Tambah Naruto

"Dan jangan menyebut nama kecilku"

.  
.flash

.

.

"Baiklah sekarang adalah giliran Sasuke cs Dipersilhkan untuk naik ke panggung" ujar pembawa acara

''Ayo! Sai, Shion, kita buat kejutan'' ujar Sasuke  
''Kita pasti menang "ujar Sai yakin  
''Aku pasti akan menarik hatimu Naruto -kun'' Pikir Shion

.

.

.

.

''Hei kalian'' Sakura ,Hinata dan Ino mendekati Kazuya cs

''Shika-kun, semangat!'' ujar Ino sambil tersenyum manis  
Shikamaru yang melihat senyuman Ino, mendadak bersemangat. Ino yang jarang tersenyum lembut kini dia tersenyum untuk suaminya

''Yap.'' sahut Shikamaru dan membalas senyum Ino

Sasuke-kun  
Sai  
Terdengar sorak-sorak dari penontonmenyambut mereka

Dan inilah penampilan Sasuke dan kawan kawan Ucap pembawa acara

Sasuke yang memegang gitar kemudian memulai melodinya

''Sial ini lagu kita" ucap Lee  
''Bagaimana ini, kita tidak mungkin membawakan lagu yang sama'' sahut Kazuya  
''Bagaimana ini Kazuya-kun?'' tanya Sakura

''Aku ada ide'' seru Naruto  
''Apa itu Naruto " tanya Ino

''Kita kan pernah latihan pakai lagu Rihana'' ujar Naruto  
''Benar. kita pake lagu itu saja'' tambah Shikamaru

''Kalau begitu kau siap Sakura'' tanya Kazuya

''Ha!'' Sakura mengangguk yakin

''Baiklah Hinata Ino , bantu Sakura memakai kostum''

Hinata dan Ino mengangguk kemudian mereka menuju ruang ganti bersama Sakura

''Dia memang curang ini pasti Shion'' Pikir Naruto

Take the time just to listen  
When the voices screaming are much too loud,  
Take a look in the distance,  
Try and see it all,  
Chances are that ya might find,  
That we share a common discomfort now  
I feel I'm walking a fine line  
Tell me only if it's real

Sasuke bernyanyi dengan sangat bagus Permainan drum Sai juga lumayan dan Shion memainkan keyboardnya dengan anggun

Hey - I can't live in here for another day  
Darkness has kept the light concealed  
Grim as ever  
Hold on to faith as I dig another grav

''Apa itu benar Shion dia memang cantik'' gumam Naruto di pikirannya  
Shion yang sadar di perhatikan oleh Naruto dia tersenyum lembut "Sasuke benar'' batinnya.

This is now your life  
Strike you from the light  
This is now your life  
Die, Buried alive  
This is now your life (what's it feel like)  
Strike you from the light (let me take in your soul)  
This is now your life (what's it feel like)  
Die, Buried alive (let me take in your soul)  
This is now your life  
Die, Buried alive!

plok plok plok Terdengar tepuk tangan yang meriah dari semua penonton dan bersorak untuknya

''Sasuke-kun... kau mempesona'' teriak Karin  
Sasuke tersenyum puas karena merasa dia akan menang

''Sombong sekali pantat ayam itu'' grutu Naruto kesal

''Sudahlah Naruto, Kita akan balas mereka, Mereka yang akan kalah'' ujar Shikamaru santai

''Kazuya-kun, Sakura sudah siap'' seru Hinata lembut

''Oh'' sahut Kazuya "giliran kita sesudah bend dari kls 3 ini, bersiaplah Sakura'' ujar Kazuya tenang

''Kau cantik sekali Sakura-chan'' mata Naruto tak henti memandangi Sakura "Aku jatuh cinta lagi denganmu Sakura'' suara Naruto pelan

''Sudah sudah, sekarang giliran kita "Ucap Lee semangat

''Baiklah ini pertunjukan band terakhir. kita sambut the brothers ft Sakura'' ujar pembawa acara "Saksikan penampilan mereka''

Just gonna stand there and watch me Burn  
That's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
That's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie suara merdu Sakura mengawali

dibalas oleh suara Kazuya benada hardRock  
I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
Sakura  
And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe  
Kazuya  
I can't breathe  
But I still fight while I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right  
It's like I'm in flight  
Sakura  
High of a love  
Drunk from the hate  
It's like I'm huffin' paint  
And I love it the more that I suffer  
Kazuya  
I suffocate  
And right before I'm about to drown  
She resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me  
And I love it  
Wait  
Where you going  
I'm leaving you  
No you ain't come back  
We're running right back

Sakura  
Just gonna stand there and watch me Burn  
That's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
That's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

Now I know we said things  
Did things  
That we didn't mean  
And we fall back  
Into the same patterns  
Same routine  
But your temper's just as bad as mine is  
You're the same as me  
But when it comes to love  
You're just as blinded  
Baby please come back  
It wasn't you  
Baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship  
Isn't as crazy as it seems

Kazuya  
Next time  
There will be no next time  
I apologize  
Even though I know it's lies  
I'm tired of the games  
I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fuckin' leave again  
I'mma tie her to the bed  
And set this house on fire

Sakura  
Just gonna stand there and watch me Burn  
That's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
That's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie ( Sakura and Kazuya )

Plok  
Plok

Plok

Terdengar tepuk tangan meriah yang penuh decak kagum dari semua penonton bahkan para juri pun memberikan tepuk tangannya

''Wuuuu! Kita berasil'' seru Lee penuh kegembiraan

''Tenggorokanku terasa sakit'' Kazuya sambil mengusap lehernya  
''Ini minum dulu Kazuya-kun'' Hinata memberinya segelas jus "ini juga untuk kalian'' Hinata juga memberikan jus kepada ke lima temannya

sponsor ; "tenggorokanku juga ikut kering, Hinata minta jusnya dung''

"kalo untuk author, jusnya buat sendiri' Hinata sewot

"AH CAPE DEH !''

''Sial. kenapa mereka memiliki lagu cadangan'' Grutu Sai  
''Shion, Katanya mereka hanya latihan satu lagu. Terus kenapa bisa begini?'' tanya Sasuke sambil menelan kekalahan

''Aku tidak tahu kapan mereka latihan lagu ini'' Jawab Shion tak percaya

''What the hell?''

''Sasuke cukup. jangan ikut meniru Avril'' Ucap Sai

"Baiklah para juri akan mengumumkan pemenangnya" ujar pembawa acara  
Ok pemenangnya adalah  
The brother Di persilahkan untuk naik ke panggung

''Yoosha! Kita menang "ucap Lee sangat senang

''Ha ha kita menang Brother'' Naruto sambil mengangkat Kepala n tangannya

''Brother'' seru Shika, Zuya dan Naruto bersamaan sambil menyatukan Kepala nnya

''Ayo kita ke panggung "ajak Kazuya "dan trimakasih Sakura'' ucap Kazuya lalu tersenyum lembut

don't touch my wife part 2

Baiklah Acara selanjutnya adalah pentas drama dari para murid KSHS tapi sebelumnya diselingi oleh tarian seruling dari tayuya dan kawan-kawan

Kazuya dan semua temannyanya melangkah mendekati Sasuke, Sai dan Shion

''Hey, Sasuke. kau sudah kalah'' ucap Naruto santai

''Kau harus menerima kekalahanmu, Sasuke'' tambah Kazuya

''Ka…''  
''Sudahlah. kita bahas nanti'' Kazuya memotong pembicaran Sasuke "Lebih baik kita bersiap untuk pentas drama. Ayo kita ke ruang ganti''

Merekapun melangkah bersama menuju ruang ganti

''Woi! kenapa kalian baru datang, hah. yang lain sudah siap dari tadi. Kalian ini membuang banyak waktu kami'' celoteh Hidan

''Maaf maaf Senior Hidan'' Ucap Sakura

''Hidan, cepat kau ambilkan kostum mereka'' perintah Kakuzu

Kemudian Mereka semua mulai memakai kostumnya masing masing

Beberapa menit kemudian

''Aku merasa aneh dengan wig ini'' keluh Shikamaru

''Ha haha, Shikamaru kau tampan sekali dengan wig pirang itu'' Goda Ino sambil tertawa cekikikan  
''Berhenti tertawa Ino'' Sahut Shikamaru memasang muka malas

''Wah wah, Kalian seperti Raja dan Ratu sungguhan'' goda Hidan "Aku hebatkan merias wajah kalian'' tambah Hidan bangga

''Ah…. Apanya Raja dan Ratu kami malah seperti boneka berby" sahut Shikamaru malas

Sementara Mata Hinata yang tak henti-henti memandangi sesosok pria yang baru keluar dari ruang ganti dia terpesona oleh pria itu.

''Hei Hinata (seru Sakura) Kenapa melamun''  
''Ha….. Aku tau, pasti kau terpesona dengan Kazuya ya'' Goda Sakura dan sukses mebuat pipi Hinata memerah

...

''Ah. Kostum macam apa ini, aku merasa sangat aneh. rambutku di plintir plintir seperti ini membuat Kepala ku berat saja. pria itu membuat penampilanku aneh'' keluh Kazuya

''Kau tak terlihat aneh Brother. malah seperti bajak laut sungguhan'' ujar Naruto yang baru keluar dari ruang gantinya "tapi benar juga, aku jadi merasa aneh Rambutku digulung seperti ini, aku jadi sulit menoleh'' keluh Naruto  
''Kau tidak aneh. Memang seperti itu wujud pangeran inggris, Naruto" sahut Kazuya malas  
''Dari awal aku tak tertarik. sekarang malah aku melewati hal hal merepotkan seperti ini'' keluh Shikamaru yang datang menghampiri Kazuya dan Naruto

''Sakura Kenapa bengong'' tanya Hinata "pangeran inggrisnya keren ya'' Goda Hinata dan sekarang malah pipi Sakura yang memerah

''Sasuke kostummu bagus'' ucap Naruto  
''Maksudmu'' sahut Sasuke dingin

''Seperti… ya sudahlah. ayo kita segera ke belakang panggung'' ajak Naruto ''benar benar seperti bawahan. haha'' pikirnya

''Hah ceprat cepret kamera ini membuat aku silau'' keluh Ino memasang muka masam

''Biar saja Ino, Jarang-jarang bawahan kita di foto'' sahut Shikamaru santai

''Heh, ayo cepat kita akan segera tampil'' printah Sakura

.

.

.

.

.

Flash

.

.

.

.

.

"Malam yang penuh badai di tengah lautan. tedapat kapal besar yang sedang berlayar. Seorang kapten terlihat mengarahkan kapalnya agar tidak tenggelam" ujar narator memulai cerita

''Kapten! Kita harus segera menepi. kalau tidak kita bisa berakhir di lautan ini'' ujar seorang awak kapal yang di perankan oleh lee

''Ayah, Aku takut'' Ucap putri Sang kapten bajak laut itu yang di perankan oleh Shion

''Baiklah. Putar kapal dan kita segera menepi!'' seru Sang Kapten

''Siap kapten!'' seru para awak kapal

"Kapal mereka lalu mengarah ke daratan terdekat untuk menepi sementara di istana sedang terjadi kegalauan" ujar narator

''Yang mulia Ratu, kenapa murung seperti itu?'' tanya pengawal kerajaan yang diperankan oleh Sasuke

''Yang Mulia tiba!'' seru salah satu prajurit

''Ada apa ratuku, kenapa murung?''

''Aku sedang galau yang mulia raja'' sahut Sang Ratu yang diperankan oleh Ino

''Yang mulia Ratu "seru pengawal menyela "Aku tau sesuatu agar yang mulia tidak galau lagi''

''Apa itu pengawal'' tanya Ratu

''Pakai kartu AS saja Yang Mulia, pasti galau yang mulia hilang'' ujar pengawal

Plak  
Tongkat Raja memukul keras Kepala Sasuke "Ini tidak ada di sekenario. kurang ajar dia'' gumam Sasuke dalam pikirannya

''Maksud Ratu Bukan seperti itu pengawal'' Ucap Raja "jadi apa yang membuat ratuku murung?''

''Anak kita yang mulia Raja, sampai saat ini dia belum menikah'' sahut Ratu

''mmm…'' Otak Raja sedang Now Loading

plak  
lagi-lagi Kepala Sasuke kena sasaran tongkat raja

''pengawal! cepat bantu berpikir'' printah Sang Raja

''bagaimana kalau kita undang seluruh gadis di negri ini yang mulia'' Ucap pengawal

''ini cukup bagus Rajaku'' sahut Ratu

''baiklah kalau begitu, urus semua perlengkapannya "printah Raja pada pengawal

''baik Yang Mulia'' sahut pengawal

(narator) sementara kapal bajak laut tersebut telah menepi.

''kita beristirahan di sini sampai cuaca normal kembali.'' ujar Sang kapten

''Ayah! Ibu sudah selesai memasak, ayo kita makan'' Ajak putri Sang Kapten

''kalian makanlah dulu'' Ucap Kepala juru masak kapal yang tiada lain istri dari Sang kapten

(narator) semua awak kapal segera untuk makan

''Hei kau!'' tunjuk Sang kapten "Kau sevis kapalnya'' printah kapten kepada bawahannya

''Baik kapten'' sahut bawahannya yang diperankan oleh Sai

****Cerita pertunjukan drama dipercepat ke pesta dansa istana****

''Ayo berdansa pangeran''  
Ajakan beberapa para gadis, namun di tolak Sang pangeran

''Ah… Tak ada yang menarik'' keluh Sang pangeran

''Yang Mulia, setidaknya sambutlah mereka'' ucap pengawal istana

''hah baiklah'' sahut sang pangeran

''tunggu, siapa dia'' Tunjuk pangeran ke seorang gadis

''Dia putri dari tuan Jack Sparow, Sang bajak laut Yang Mulia'' jawab pengawal

Lalu mereka mendekati putri cantik tersebut

''Mari berdansa nona'' ajak Sang pangeran

''Dengan senang hati pangeran'' jawab putri bajak laut itu

(narator) Merekapun berdansa sambil menatap satu sama lain tak di sangka putri Jack Sparow jatuh cinta dengan Sang pangeran begitu juga Sang pangeran akhirnya menemukan gadis yang tepat untuknya

''Maukah nona menikah denganku'' ucap pangeran  
''Ak bersedia pangeran''

(narator) Kemudian mereka hidup bahagia mewarisi tahta kerajaan dan membangun negeri dengan baik karena putrinya telah dipersunting keluarga kerajaan Jack Sparow memutuskan untuk menetap bersama dengan putrinya mereka pun hidup bahagia di daratan inggris

Plok plok  
Plok

Tepuk tangan penonton mulai terdengar mereka puas menonton pertunjukan drama mereka

''Hah…..'' Kazuya menghela nafas leganya "Akhirnya selesai juga pertunjukan bodoh ini''

''Drama yang tak berguna ini membuat aku tak nyaman'' keluh Sasuke  
''Tapi aku senang bisa dipeluk oleh Naruto " celoteh Shion senang

''Jangan senang dulu Shion, Selanjutnya jangan pernah menyentuh Naruto lagi'' ujar Sakura dengan tatapan horror

''Memangnya kenapa?'' tanya Shion dan membalas tatapan Sakura

''Si pirang itu punya ku, kau tau'' Sahut Sakura sinis lalu meninggalkan Shion

''Apa? Sejak kapan?'' Shion menjadi binggung

''Hey sai Kau dengan Shion saja, sepertinya kalian cocok Jangan mengharapkan Ino lagi, si gadis galak itu milikku'' ujar Shikamaru yang melintas di sampingnya

''What The hell?'' Sai terkejut mendengar itu semua

Kemudian Kazuya berhenti melangkah lalu menghampiri Sasuke  
''Sasuke, Mulai sekarang atap adalah tempat kami'' ucap Kazuya santai "tenang saja, aku tak akan memperbudak kalian, aku hanya ingin kalian tidak menyentuh Hinata ,Ino dan Sakura. Mereka adalah gadis kami. Ingat itu Sasuke'' ujar Kazuya santai

''Oh aku lupa satu hal Sasuke, sepertinya kau cocok dengan Karin'' Kazuya tersenyum ringan dan meninggalkan Sasuke

'Benar untuk apa aku mengejar Hinata. Hinata sudah jelas jelas miliknya'' Pikir Sasuke "sebaiknya aku mengerjakan hal yang berguna''

''Kenapa kau murung Shion'' tanya Sai

''Ternyata Sakura dan Naruto mereka pacaran'' sahut Shion tak semangat

''Hah Sudahlah walupun Naruto tidak bisa berada di sisimu , masih ada aku di sisi mu" celoteh Sai

to be continued


	20. Chapter 20

Fight for love chapter 20  
Heroes come back

Pagi hari di KSHS  
Ting ting  
Triinggggggg  
Sebuah cincin terjatuh ke lantai dan menggelinding menelusuri lantai hingga keluar kelas

''Ha? Cincin apa ini?'' Kazuya memperhatikan sebuah cincin yang dipungutnya ''Ini milik Hinata, kenapa dia menjatuhkannya?'' kemudian Kazuya menuju ke kelasnya.

''Hinata dimana'' tanya Kazuya kepada Sakura

''Ino dimana?'' Shikamaru juga tidak melihat keberadaan Ino

''Mereka tadi bilang ke toilet'' jawab Sakura

''Ini kan sudah lama'' Kazuya mulai kawatir

''Ayo kita cari mereka, Shikamaru! firasatku Buruk'' Ajak Kazuya  
'''Ini sudah mulai jam belajar" tegur Sakura  
''Kami minta ijin, bilang ada urusan mendadak'' sahut Shikamaru

''Naruto tolong urus ijinnya ke Kepala sekolah''

''Baiklah'' sahut Naruto

Sementara Shika dan Zuya menuju ke kelas Sasuke namun mereka tak menemukan keberadaan Sasuke

''Sasuke di mana?'' tanya Kazuya  
''Dia ada di perpustakaan'' Sahut salah satu murid di kelasnya

Merekapun langsung menuju perpustakaan

''Hei! Sasuke dimana Hinata dan Ino?'' tanya Shikamaru  
''Dimana mereka?'' tanya Kazuya

''Kenapa kalian berteriak di depanku mau apa kalian?'' tanya balik Sasuke

''Hinata dan Ino menghilang ini pasti…''  
''Ooi!'' Panggil Lee yang berlari ke arah mereka dan sempat memutus pembicaraan Kazuya "Hinata dan Ino mereka di seret kedalam mobil''

''Apa?'' Shikamaru terkejut mendengar ucapan Lee

Tiba-tiba hp Kazuya berdering  
''Ini dari Zabuza'' bisik Kazuya

''Ya ada apa?''

''Apa? Siapa mereka?''

''Gambar kipas?''

''Uchiha?''

''Baiklah kau terus awasi mereka!''  
Tut tut

''Kau dengar, ini ulah dari keluarga Uchiha'' Ucap Kazuya tajam

''Apa maksudmu? group kami? Jangan sembarangan kau'' Ucap Sasuke ngotot

''Sudahlah lebih baik kita cari mereka! Ayo cepat'' Ajak Shikamaru

Tiba tiba hp Kazuya berdering lagi

''Ya Ada apa Zabuza?''

''Uchiha Itachi?''

''Di sekap juga?''

''Oleh siapa?''

''Sasori?''

''Terus awasi mereka!''  
Tut tut tut

''Ini ulah Sasori'' ujar Kazuya

''Hoi! tunggu dulu. tadi kau menyebut Itachi?'' ucap Sasuke

''Dia juga di sekap'' Sahut Kazuya singkat  
''Shikamaru ayo kita segera tolong Hinata dan Ino''

''Hei! aku juga ikut'' seru Sasuke  
''Ah, Ayo cepat'' Ajak Shikamaru lalu mereka bergegas berangkat

Kemudian Sai datang.  
''Sasuke ada apa?'' tanya Sai menghentikan  
''Sudah ikut saja'' sahut Sasuke cepat

Lalu Naruto dan Sakura juga datang.  
''Ada apa Bro?'' tanya Naruto menghentikan langkah Kazuya  
''Sasori. dia menyekap Ino dan Hinata''

''Baiklah aku juga ikut'' sahut Naruto ''Tunggu! Sakura-chan tolong hubungi Ayah''

Sasuke ,Sai dan The Brothers langsung menuju parkir kemudian melesat pergi begitu saja dengan mobil sport mereka masing-nasing tanpa menghiraukan guru yang menegur mereka.

Mobil sport mereka melaju sangat kencang hanya hintungan menit mereka sudah tiba di tempat Zabuza.

''Zabuza bagaimana?'' tanya Kazuya "dimana mereka?''  
''Mereka disana'' Zabuza menunjuk ke arah rumah kosong

''Ayo kita kesana'' ajak Shikamaru  
''Tunggu!, kita harus berhati hati. Orang orang mereka sangat banyak'' Zabuza menghadang, "tunggu orang orang kita tiba dulu''

''Kakak kita juga di sekap disini.'' ujar Sasuke  
''Kita harus segera menolongnya'' ucap Sai  
''Kalian jangan gegabah kalian bisa merepotkan kami'' ujar Shikamaru

''Itu orang-orang kita sudah datang'' Tunjuk Zabuza

''Hoi! Boss, kimi siap membantu'' Ucap Kisame

''Ayo kita bermain main Brothers'' ujar Zabuza

Lalu mereka mendatangi Sasori.

''Ooi! Sasori. kluar kau, bajingan!'' Teriak Kazuya

Plok plok plok  
''Heh! Kau menemukan markas kami Kazuya!" sahut Sasori  
''Lepaskan mereka, Bastard!'' Teriak Kazuya lagi

''Jumlah mereka lebih dari 100 orang Boss'' ujar Kisame "kita hanya 50 orang kita kalah jumlah''

''Jangan kawatir, kita ini ahli bela diri, ada Sasuke dan Sai yang membantu kita'' ucap Kazuya

''Kau akan berakhir di sini, Kazuya!'' Ucap Sasori "Semuanya, serang mereka!'' printah Sasori

''Ayo teman-teman, Kita hajar tomat-tomat Busuk itu'' seru Kazuya

''Woraaaaa!'' teriak mereka dan mulai berperang

Plak  
Puk  
Plak set,,,,,, bruk  
Dua kelompok besar bertarung habis habisan, tak peduli walau mereka terluka, hanya satu tujuan siapa yang tetap berdiri sampai akhir dia adalah pemenang, satu hal terpenting tak ada yang menggunakan senjata dalam pertarungan ini, mengunakan senjata adalah tindakan orang pengecut, mereka sepakat untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini hanya dengan Kepalan tangan, keringat, dan darah Mereka semua adalah pria sejati

Plak  
Kazuya memukul jatuh musuhnya "kau tak apa-apa Shikamaru"

Stak plak  
''Huaaaaaa!'' puak  
Naruto menhajar lima musuhnya hingga tersungkur penuh darah

Sett puak  
''Kau tak apa apa, Shikamaru?'' tanya Sai  
''Hah. Merepotkan urus dirimu dulu!'' Shikamaru tersenyum

''Ha ha, kau maju cari Ino! Biar aku menahan mereka" ujar Sai lalu menghajar musuh musuhnya

Plak

''Wora woraaaa!'' Plak "ha ha'' Puak  
''Boss! cepat kau cari Sasori. Biar aku dan Zabuza membereskan ini" ujar Kisame

''Jaga dirimu'' Kazuya menepuk bahu anak buahnya.

''Kau juga Sasuke, pergilah bantu Kazuya'' ujar Naruto ''aku akan menghajar mereka''  
''Kau berhati hatilah'' sahut Sasuke

''Ayo Sasuke Shikamaru!'' ajak Kazuya dengan tubuh penuh keringat dan darah mereka bertiga melangkah mencari ketua Rinda-man

Tiba tiba langkah mereka terhenti, 3 bawahan Sasori sedang menghadang mereka

''Kazuya kau pergilah selamatkan Ino dan Hinata dan selamatkan kakakku juga'' ujar Sasuke  
''Benar Kazuya, Pergilah! biar kami yang menangani mereka'' tambah Shikamaru

''Tidak. kita pergi bersama sama'' sahut Kazuya

Haaaaaaaaaa!  
Mereka bertiga mulai bertarung menghajar habis habisan bawahan Sasori

Plak  
Plak  
Shikamaru terlempar dan tersungkur ke tembok

''Kau tidak apa apa Shika?'' tanya Kazuya

''Kurang ajar kau'' plak puak  
Kazuya menghantam dengan Kepalanya membuat musuhnya pingsan

''Haaaaaaaa!'' Plak Bruk  
Sasuke dengan kejam membanting musuhnya hingga tersungkur di tanah

''Mereka sangat kuat'' Ucap Sasuke "Pukulan mereka membuatku berdarah''

''Ayo kita cari Sasori'' ajak Kazuya  
Mereka bertiga bergegas menuju lantai atas tempat Sasori.

Huaaaaaaa! BRAKKK  
Teriak Kazuya menendang pintu

Plok plok  
Tepuk tangan Sasori menyambut kedatangan ketiganya

''Kalian ahli beladiri, hah?''  
''Selamat selamat, Kalian berasil mencapai tempat ini dengan keadaan hampir setengah babak belur''

''Tunggu! aku juga punya orang yang ahli beladiri''  
''lihatlah! mereka semua pintar beladiri''

''Kazuya jumlah mereka 10 orang kita kalah jumlah'' ujar Sasuke

''hei! kalian. serang mereka'' Printah Sasori kepada anak Buahnya

''kita hajar mereka bersama'' ucap Kazuya

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
Plak  
Plak  
Setttt Puk

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! plak plak plak

Mereka bertiga memang kalah jumlah. Tapi mereka sanggup bertahan sampai orang-orang Kazuya tiba

''Oooiiiii!'' Teriak Naruto Membuat pertarungan terhenti sejenak

''Boss!'' Kisame tersenyum

''Sai.'' gumam Sasuke

''Kalian.'' Ucap Kazuya

''Ha ha, kalian sampai disini juga ya'' ucap Sasori

Diam kau! plak Bruk  
Hanya satu pukulan Kazuya, Sasori terjatuh

Seketika pertarungan terpecah lagi

Plak  
Plak Puk

Haaaaaaaa! puak  
Bruk

''Dimana istri kami kau sekap, Bastard?'' Teriak Shikamaru kepada Sasori

''Istri?'' gumam Sai

Puak  
''Dimana ? Dimana Istriku'?' teriak Kazuya

''Heh'' Sasori tak mau bicara banyak

''Boss!'mereka ada disini" teriak Kisame dari sebuah ruangan

Shikamaru, Kazuya dan Sasuke bergegas menuju ruangan tersebut. Sementara yang lainnya masih bertarung

''Hinata kau tak apa apa?'' Hinata langsung memeluk Kazuya erat  
''Aku takut Kazuya-kun'' suara Hinata pelan  
''Tenang aku ada disini'' sahut Kazuya menenangkan

''Ino! Kau tak apa apa?'' Shikamaru langsung memeluk Ino "Untunglah kau baik-baik saja''

''Kakak, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja'' Sasuke sambil melepaskan ikatan di tangan Itachi

''Jadi Ino dan Hinata istri mereka'' Gumam Sai tak percaya

Tak lama kemudian Sakura datang bersama sejumlah Polisi

''Boss! ada Polisi "seru Kisame

''Tenanglah itu paman Minato'' Sahut Kazuya tenang "printahkan semua anggota kita berkumpul disini!''

''Baik boss!'' sahut Kisame

''Narutooo!.'' panggil Sakura  
Sakura berlari mencari Naruto dengan kawatir

''kalian tangkap angota Rinda-man, semuanya! jangan sampai ada yang lolos'' printah Minato Sang Kepala kepolisian

''Sakura kita cari mereka'' ajak Minato

''baik Ayah''

.

.

.

''Naruto'' Sakura langsung memeluk Naruto  
''Istrimu sangat kawatir, Naruto "Ucap Minato

''Istri? Sakura?'' gumam Sasuke

''Paman Minato, dia ketua gank ini'' tunjuk Kazuya ke arah Sasori

''kalian tangkap dia'' Printah Minato

''Kazuya, Bawa anggota kalian ke rumah sakit! Anak Buahku akan mengantar kalian'' ujar Minato

Kazuya dan anggotanya melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu dan diangkut dengan truk Polisi menuju rumah sakit

.

..

.

''Kazuya Kau sudah menikah dengan Hinata? Sejak Kapan?'' tanya Sasuke sambil menahan sakit

''ya. sejak libur musim panas. Naruto , Shikamaru dan Aku sudah menikah'' sahut Kazuya santai

''tapi ingat, Sai. Sasuke. Kalian harus merahasiakan ini'' tambah Sakura

''tenang saja Sakura, kami jaga rahasia ini'' Sahut Sai

tiba tiba Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sai "mulai sekarang kalian adalah bagian dari kami'' Sai dan Shikamaru lalu berjabat tangan

''hah bahuku sakit'' keluh Kazuya

''Kita sudah sampai di rumah sakit kalian harus segera di rawat'' ujar Polisi yang mengantar mereka

To be continued


	21. Chapter 21

Fight for love chapter 21  
Man and girl

''Hah … Akhirnya selesai juga ujian kenaikan kita'' celoteh Naruto senang  
''Ayo kita cepat pulang! aku sudah lapar''ucap Kazuya

''Hei hei, tunggu kami'' Shikamaru dan Ino mendekati mereka  
''Kemana saja kalian?'' tanya Sakura  
''Kami tadi di panggil Kepala Sokalah''  
''Oh, Ayo cepat pulang'' ajak Sakura

''Oi!'' terdengar suara Sasuke memanggil

''oh kalian "Sahut Kazuya santai

''he hei, Kau dan Karin akhirnya jalan bareng, Sasuke. kalian serasi'' goda Kazuya

''ha ha, kau juga Sai Kelihatan sangat cocok dengan Shion'' ujar Shikamaru santai

''sudah sudah, ada apa kalian mencari kami?'' tanya Ino penasaran

''aku dengar, Kazuya punya pemandian air panas boleh kami kesana?'' tanya Sai

''oh. boleh saja kalau kalian mau'' Sahut Kazuya santai

''ok nanti sore kami berempat ke sana'' ujar Sasuke

''baiklah sampai ketemu nanti'' sahut Kazuya

Kemudian mereka melangkah pulang.

.

.

next time

.

.

.

''Kazuya! teman temanmu sudah datang'' seru Ibunya

''Oh baik Bu''

Kazuya lalu melihat teman temannya

''Hei… Kazuya. dimana tempat madinya?'' tanya Sasuke yang sudah gerah  
''Hah kau Sasuke, ayo masuk! kolamnya di belakang kamarku'' ajak Kazuya

''Wah….. benar benar kamar pangeran" ucap Karin dan Shion kagum

''Ah. benar benar'' Kazuya menyentuh keningnya dengan telapak tangannya "setelah Hinata dan Sakura sekarang Karin dan Shion, ya ampun seberapa hebat kamaraku'' gumam Kazuya dalam hati "Entahlah penulis juga tak tau seberapa megah kamar Kazuya''

''Itu di sana'' Kazuya menunjuk kolam air panasnya

''Baiklah, ayo kita berendam'' seru Sai

''Ayo kita juga, Naruto" ajak Shikamaru

''Ayo kalian juga ikut'' Hinata mengajak Shion dan Karin ikut mandi  
''Maksudnya? mandi campur?'' tanya Shion

''Ah, kolamnya di sekat tirai'' Sahut Ino

Merekapun beranjak ke kolam dan berendam sambil bersantai

''Huaah…. ini sangat nyaman'' Celoteh Karin

''Jiah kau Karin, Jangan berlebihan!'' sahut Sakura

Canda tawa para gadis terdengar oleh Kazuya dan yang lainnya, dan membuat mereka penasaran

''Apa yang mereka perbuat?'' Ucap Naruto penasaran

"lagi kontes pegunungan mungkin" sahut Sasuke

''Sudahlah biarkan saja'' sahut Shikamaru santai

''Hei Sai, Apa kau ingin melihat Shion sedang mandi?'' tanya Naruto genit

Sai pun mendekat ke arah Naruto

Plak

Kazuya memukul Sai dan Naruto  
''Aku tak mau Sai dan kau melihat tubuh Hinata'' ucap Kazuya dingin

''Hah Jika kalian mencoba mengintip aku akan hajar kalian'' Tambah Shikamaru aku tak rela Ino kau lihat lihat

''Hai Sai kau intip saja Shion pas ganti baju'' Ucap Sasuke datar "kudengar pegunungannya lumayan."

''Jangan bilang kau juga ingin mengintip Karin'' bisik Shikamaru "pegunungan Karin mungkin lebih sweet"

''Ah dasar si jenius dia bisa saja menebak isi pikiranku'' gumam Sasuke

''Ya ampun!'' keluh Kazuya "tak akan ada yang mengalahkan pegunungan Hinata."

.

.

.

next time

.

.

.

'Kalian asik sekali berendam'' ucap Kazuya kepada para gadis "sudahlah ayo makan.''  
Kazuya mengajak semuanya untuk makan

Mereka semua pun mulai menyantap hidangan yang di sediakan keluarga Kazuya  
Seusai makan, Sasuke dan yang lainnya berpamitan untuk pulang

''Kazuya, terimakasih atas hidangannya'' ucap Sasuke  
''jangan sungkan Sasuke'' Sahut Kazuya lalu tersenyum

''Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. kasian Karin ,ini kan sudah malam'' ujar Sasuke

''Hati hati di jalan Sasuke'' Ucap Kazuya  
Kemudian mereka beranjak pulang dan Kazuya dan Hinata pergi untuk tidur.

''Huaaaahem Ayo kita tidur sayang'' Kazuya mengajak Hinata menuju kamarnya  
''Besok kita piknik rame rame'' ucap Kazuya kepada Hinata lalu tertidur sambil memeluk Hinata

to be continued

Fight for love chapter end  
Man n bisnis

Sakura terbangun setelah mendengar kicau Burung yang menyapa Sang mentari pagi

''uaahhhh… ternyata sudah pagi'' gumam Sakura

''hei! Naruto cepat bangun'' seru Sakura sambil menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Naruto

''ah. Sakura-chan Sebentar'' sahut Naruto malas

''cepat bangun Naruto!'' geram Sakura

''Ah… Masih tanggung Sakura-chan'' celoteh Naruto malas

Plak  
''Kau Naruto! Cepat bangun musang pemalas!'' Sakura mulai kesal

''Baik baiklah'' Tapi jangan memukulku

''Hah... Sakura menghela nafasnya "Kita akan pergi picnic Naruto" ujar Sakura

''Apa?'' Naruto baru teringat soal picnic

''Aku harus segera mandi'' Naruto langsung begitu saja nyelonong ke kamar mandi

''Yahhh… Naruto baka!'' Grutu Sakura

.

.

.

.

.

Flash

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara ShikaIno, SasuKarin, SaiShion, ZuyaHina, sudah berkumpul di depan kediaman Kazuya

''Hah kemana bocah itu'' keluh Kazuya

''Troublesome, troublesome'' keluh Shikamaru

''Ooi!'' seru Naruto dari kejauhan dal berlari bersama Sakura

''Maaf kami telat'' ucap Sakura

''Ah sudah sudah, Ayo brangkat sekarang'' ajak Kazuya

Dengan mobil sport mereka masing masing, mereka menuju tempat picnic dekat danau. Di tengah perjalanan tiba-tiba saja mobil mereka terhenti.  
Kazuya lalu membuka kaca pintu mobilnya dan menengok keluar

''Oi… paman make up! Apa yang sedang paman lakukan disini? Oh paman disainer juga ada ya. paman sedang apa?'' tanya Kazuya penasaran

''Paman Hidan! Kau sedang memake up preman ya?'' tanya Naruto polos

''Kalian para murid KSHS kan?'' tanya Hidan

''Iya paman kami mau pergi picnic. Tolong minggirkan mobilnya dulu paman!'' ujar Naruto polos

''Paman Kakuzu paman Hidan! Pintar berkelahi juga ya. paman paman jangan berkelahi lagi, kasian tenanga paman di buang buang. jangan memaksakan diri, paman paman kan sudah tua, gigi kalian juga tinggal dua'' nasehat Shikamaru santai

Lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan piknicnya

.

.

.

.

Flash

.

.

.

.

.

''Huuuuahhh…. udara pesisir danau di pagi hari sangat segar'' celoteh Shion sambil menikmati udara segar

''Oi… Shion! Bantu kami menyiapkan makanan'' seru Sakura memanggil Shion

''Oh baiklah'' sahut Shion

Hinata. Sakura. Ino. Karin. dan Shion terlihat sibuk menyiapkan makanan mereka.

Sementara para pria terlihat sedang duduk melingkar dan terdapat sesuatu di tengah mereka. terlihat seperti sedang rapat bisnis dari kejauhan

''Shikamaru! mana uangku.'' ujar Sasuke sambil memegang sejumlah uang di tangannya

''Sebentar dulu Sasuke.'' sahut Shikamaru

''Hei! Sai, kau harus bayar sewa hotelnya!'' ujar Naruto menagih hutang

''Woi woi Woi! Kau masih punya hutang padaku, Naruto "ujar Kazuya

''Kau berada di hotelku Kazuya, jadi berikan uangnya'' ujar Sai

''tapi kau menggunakan air dari perusahanku, kau bayar dulu Sai!'' ucap Kazuya

Shikamaru semakin binggung melihat transaksi yang begitu rumit dihadapannya. otak jeniusnya terpaksa berpikir berat saat ini.

''Oi.. Kazuya , Naruto , Sai Aku menagih hutang kalian'' seru Sasuke "cepat kembalikan!''

''Eee… Sai belum membayarnya'' ujar Naruto

''Kazuya belum membayar sewa hotelku'' ujar Sai

''Eh… Naruto juga belum membayar'' Ucap Kazuya

''Ya ampun sudah sudah. Ini semua membuat aku kerepotan. Ah! Troublesome, main mono poly dengan kalian sangat rumit'' keluh Shikamaru malas

''Oi kalian semua! Kita makan dulu'' seru Ino memanggil para pria itu,,

''Sudah sudah, Jangan main ini lagi ayo kita makan" ajak Sasuke santai

Ah membosankan!

.

.

.

.

next day

.

.

.

''Selamat Shikamaru Kau mendapat juara satu umum'' ucap Kazuya

''Selamat Shikamaru-kun'' ucap Sakura , Ino dan Hinata bersamaan

''Selamat bro'' ucap Naruto

Shikamaru hanya membalas dengan tersenyum lembut

''Semuanya ayo kita pulang'' ajak Kazuya santai

Tiba tiba langkah mereka terhenti,  
''Ada apa Sasuke , Sai ? tanya Kazuya

''Lihat Di depan gerbang sekolah kita! Mereka mungkin Group Mafia'' Sasuke menunjuk ke arah orang-orang berjas serba hitam

''Sudahlah Sasuke Jangan hiraukan mereka ayo kita semua pulang'' ujar Kazuya, lalu semuanya berjalan pulang

''Yakuza ryukesai! "

Terdengar suara seseorang dari dalam mobil berwarna hitam sempat mengejutkan Kazuya, tapi Kazuya mengacuhkan ucapan orang itu dan melangkah pergi bersama teman-temannya

''Yakuza? Heh'' gumam Kazuya, langkah Kazuya terhenti "siapa mereka?'' Pikirnya

''Kazuya-kun ayo cepat pulang'' seru Hinata yang sudah menunggu di mobil 911 turbo S miliknya

''Oh Iya Hinata-chan'' sahut Kazuya dan melangkah menuju mobilnya

the and

WAH ! akhirnya fic Ukira Ama One No Hidan selesai juga di Buat Bikin fic ini udah ngabisin hamper setengah Chakra Ukira,  
Thank Ya Udah Baca Fic ini

Fic ini di dukung oleh :  
A7X  
A Skylit Drive  
BIGBANG  
POP MIE  
THE BOTOL  
OLI TOP ONE

OK Para Reader semua dikoment ya !

Crows zero ii  
Am G Am G  
Kowarete shimaunara boku dakede ii  
Am G Am G  
Yogorete shimaunara ima dakede ii

C G Am G F Em  
Nakitakute nakitakute tama ranai

Am C Em  
Karamitsuku nukumori wo  
Am C G Em Am  
Boku ha mada suteru kotoga dekinai

G

Am G Am G  
Uso demo ii kara shinjite kure  
Am G Am G  
Sukoshi demo ii kara sobaniite Kure

C G Am G F Em  
Sakebi takute Sakebi takute tamaranai

Am C G Am Em  
Kono ude ga tsukamuno ha  
Am C G Em  
Kimi dakede ii goto wo  
Am C G Em  
Yatsu rani ha waakaranai  
Am C G Em F  
Subete ha mou "ushina wa" retakoto wo

G Am  
Toochi raitaa wo keshite  
C F  
Neburu you ni "hai tameni"  
E  
Nani ga mieru ?

G C G Am  
Tomaranai shoudouto  
C G Em  
Ura hara ni doukenai  
Am C G Em  
Karamitsuku nukumori wo  
Am C G Em Am  
Boku ha mada suteru kotoga dekinai

C G Em Am  
Akete uku  
C G Em Am  
asa no naka de


End file.
